Try on my World 1 & 2
by Lu82
Summary: It starts from 'Life Serial ' episode. It’s the scene at Spike’s crypt, but things go differently… VERY AU! WARNING: if you even remotely like Riley.. you won't like this FF one bit ! but the warning is for the '2'
1. Chapter 1

TRY ON MY WORLD Author: Lu Main Characters: Buffy/Spike

_Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me_

_Thanks to: Maribel and Jill for their great help!_

_Feedback__: Yeah, pleeeeeaase ,I'd like it_

_Setting: Season 6, during " Life Serial" (I just borrowed few quotes, thanks to the writer of the episode!)_

_IMPORTANT: In this story Angel keeps the Gem of Amarra, instead of destroying as he does at the end of " In the Dark"._

_Summary: It's the scene at Spike's crypt, but things go differently…_

PROLOGUE

" This is gonna be great!" Buffy exclaimed, holding up a shot-glass full of liquor, pouring the shot down her throat.

" Blaaah!" she made a horrible face, shaking her head.

Spike lifted his own shot shot-glass to his mouth, slamming it down.

" Life is stupid!" she complained.

" I have a dim memory of that, yeah. And I didn't figure you were there cadging my whiskey 'cause life is all full of blood and peaches …"

" No. There's this thing… someone's doing stuff to me. Messing up my life, except that it was kind of pre-messed already. You know, with school and jobs… pretty bad even without the evil…"

" So, you uh, just what? Gonna let this whoever play you 'till it figures out what kills you?"

Her only answer, she shrugged, putting down her glass.

" Giles is working on it."

Spike laughed.

" Oh, good, 'cause Giles wields the mighty force of library books!"

" You'd do better?"

" Damn right! I'd hit the demon world…"

Buffy refilled the two glasses, while Spike straddled the coffin where they were sat on.

" Ask questions, throw punches, find out what's in the air. Hmm? It's fun, too!" he kept talking.

" S not my kind of fun.." she slurred, screwing cup back onto the flash.

" Yeah. It is."

Buffy looked at him.

" And your life is gonna get a lot less confusing when you figure that out…" he explained quietly.

" Ya had so too much drink at this point, I'm cutting ya off!" she slurred.

They both emptied their glasses again. Buffy made her ' alcohol face ' again.

" Blaaah!" she shook her head.

Spike watched that with a smile.

" You're not a schoolgirl. You're not a shop girl." he commented, as she poured from the flask into her glass again, emptying it in one go.

" You are a creature of the darkness. Like me "

Buffy looked at him again.

" Try on my world, see how good it feels" he invited her.

" Are there drinks in your world?"

" All the ones you want. Just let me take ya in my world.." he slurred.

" Yeah… just as if ya could…" she teased him, filling again their glasses, drinking hers quickly; but this time she didn't grimace much.

" Sssure I can!" he protested, slamming down his throat his.

" Ya can't even begin to hurt me without your head exploding in pain. Ah-Ah. Chippy Boy can't do anything!" she sing-sang chuckling, pointing at him.

" I'll show ya who can't harm whom!" he growled, approaching her in a threatening way; but she didn't care much, too worried for the fact that the flask was nearly empty.

" Oh-Oh. This issh the last glass!" she exclaimed, bringing it to her mouth, but Spike snatched it abruptly from her hand, swallowing it all.

" Heeey! It was mine!" she pouted.

" Well, this will teach you not to make ever fun of me!" he struck back, while a drop of liquor was slipping down his chin.

Buffy noticed that, approaching him more.

" It wasss mine n I'm gonna take it back!" she slurred, grasping his shoulders to pull him to her, licking the drop of whiskey from his chin to the corner of his mouth.

After a second, her lips were pressed on his, demanding entrance. He was more than happy to please her.

Buffy explored his cold mouth, tasting the liquor. Just when he decided to kiss her back, she opened her eyes and noticed another flask behind the coffin.

She parted from Spike and went to catch it.

" Second round!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Spike said nothing, too confused because off both of the kiss and the alcohol. He confined himself to open the bottle, filling the glasses again.

" If only I saw it befoooore.. just look what I've brought myself to do just to tassste a little more liquor again.." she muttered.

" According to your moans, it didn't seem a soooo big sacrifice to ya!" he slurred.

" I wasn't moaning!" she clarified, emptying the glass.

" You were!" he insisted, following her example.

" Wasn't!"

"Were!"

" Wasn't!"

" Were!"

" Wa.."

She was interrupted by Spike, which crushed his lips with hers, and this time he had a more active role in the kiss, so it took just a bunch of seconds to hear Buffy moaning in pleasure.

He stopped, sneering satisfied.

" Ha-Ha: Buffy 's moans!" he pointed at her, grabbing the flask and drinking directly from it.

" I was just tasting the alcohol…" she justified, stealing the flask from him, mirroring his actions.

He snatched it from her roughly.

" Shtop hiding behind lame excuses and bloooody admit ya feel somethin' for me!" he summoned her, slurring.

She stole the flask from him again, emptying it.

" Bite meeee!" she slurred, sticking her tongue to him.

" As ya wishhh… " he sneered, bringing his mouth to her neck, without any reaction from her, too drunken to do anything; neither when he slipped to his game-face, ready to bite.

His fangs sank in her tender flesh and she dropped the glass she still held for the surprise, breaking it in thousands pieces.

She gave out a small cry for the pain mixed and oddly overwhelmed by the pleasure.

After tasting few drops, he stopped shocked, his human face coming back.

"I-I've …just bitten ya… and ya cried.. but chip didn't work…" he commented, watching her confused.

" Oh.. Sure, I got it!" she exclaimed too enthused.

" I'm dreaming, it's only that: ya biting me, chipless… S typical of my dreams…" she explained, puzzling him more.

" Ya dream 'bout me? 'Bout me biting ya!"

" S not only the bite… usually, it comes to play after a huge amount of savage sex, or before it… or meantime, it depends…" she said quietly, as it was the most normal thing to say.

Spike was dumbfounded: Buffy was confessing to have fantasies, erotic fantasies, about him; no matter if she was under the effect of the alcohol. He was happy as never before; it was what he had dreamt about for so long… Here is the keyword: dreaming.

" I start to believe in your theory, pet! I must be dreaming too, ya sound a bit too unreal…" he slurred.

" We ssshould take advantage of it before we wake uup… " she suggested, folding her arms 'round his neck.

" If S just a dream, I'd better do what I always do to ya in every of my dreams…" he murmured.

" And what it would be?"

" What I told ya before this dream… or maybe.. it was already a dream even before… whatever! I wanna bring ya to my world!" he smiled, amazed when he saw her baring her neck with a smile.

" I would have bet it was that! Anyway… I also dreamt 'bout it once or twiiiice, so I'm getting used to that. Once more can't be bad, can it?"

" Nope. After all, S another bloody dream… jus more realistic than usual, don't know why. I think we should try… Then, ya 're the one who said life issh stupid…" he slurred, approaching to the two little wounds on her neck, already healing.

" Still think life issh ssstupid!" she slurred, grasping his shoulders.

" So, pet, let's enjoy this dream!" he whispered, licking the punctures, as she closed her eyes, waiting for his change. When he did it, she abandoned herself in his arms serenely.

" Ya drinking from mee…definitely my dream…" she moaned.

" Mee drinking from ya… S just my dream!" he slurred as he drained her.

" Here's the moment I go limp…" she whispered weakly.

" Here's the part I prefer: the one where I bind ya to mee eternally!" he said, pulling himself from her, supporting her with an arm, picking a piece of glass from the ground, which he used to cut his chest, after rolling up his T-shirt.

He brought her close to his wound, with extreme tenderness.

" It's my fave part, tooo… " she admitted with a faint voice, drinking for few minutes, starting to regain energy.

Overwhelmed by the alcohol, by the loss of blood and by the deepness of the experience they shared; they both fell into a deep asleep.

TBC

If you don't know it yet I hope you'll like it, because this will be a long kind of 'saga '..

whatever you think, please, let me know.. ;)


	2. part 1

Thank you so, so very much, spbangel and usamericangirl, I'm very happy you like it so far, and I hope you'll still do!

Don't worry, I'm gonna complete this FF and I'll try to post very often okay? ;)

PART 1

Spike awoke, feeling someone beside him.

He opened his eyes, and the joy he felt when he realized it was Buffy was huge.

But that happiness was turning into a terrible fear: her body was cold, he didn't see her breathing, but most of all he didn't hear her heart beating.

-- Is she…? No, not for the third time! I can't lose her again.. --

Headless of the fact that it was still afternoon, he was about to run to Willow to make her do one of her witchcrafts, when with his big surprise he felt Buffy stirring.

In fact, after few seconds, she popped her eyes open, panicking when she saw him and she realized where she was.

" You? Me? Here? How?" was all she managed to say.

Neither Spike was able to say a word, puzzled as he was.

After all, few minutes before she seemed dead to him, and he was too bewildered to realize her heart wasn't beating yet.

Finally, he talked.

" It's the same thing I'm trying to figure out, pet! All I can remember is your visit yesterday, we drank a little…"

Buffy took a look around, seeing the two empty flakes of whiskey and a broken shot-glass.

" I don't think ' a little' is the right word. I guess we drank ourselves sick, just before falling asleep on your bed. But I have all my clothes on, you too; well… your T-shirt is a little rolled up.."

-- Bad Buffy, stop staring at those abs to lick! --

" .. why don't you pull it out.. I MEAN pull it down?"

Spike obeyed, amused and surprised.

" I guess we have just slept. Nothing bad happened…" she commented, heading to the bathroom to arrange herself, while he was still wondering if what he had seen at his awakening was just due to his imagination.

The icing scream Buffy gave out from the bathroom would have given him a heart-attack .. if only he hadn't been already dead.

" Buffy, what have you seen?"

" What have I seen? What I HAVEN'T seen: my reflection at the mirror, which means only a thing… I've become a vampire!" she said in shock.

" What…" Spike began asking as incredulous as dazed, but she interrupted him.

" By the way, it's already kinda absurd for a vampire to have a bathroom in his crypt, but why in flaming hell should you keep even a mirror inside?" she exclaimed, approaching to him like a predator with his prey.

" Well… I like standing in front of it holding something and .. seeing it flowing in the air: it's fun!" he explained, backing off.

" Don't try to change subject: YOU TURNED ME! You, damn bleached.." she screamed, hurling to him, but he dodged her.

" Just how? My chip.."

" Don't bloody know how, but you did it!" she struck back, angrier and angrier.

" Hey, don't bloody steal my words!" he summoned her, still keeping his distance.

" I bloody do what I bloody want!" she shout, trying to catch him, but she missed the mark again.

" Anyway, as you can see, your plan has gone wrong, 'cause there's no Dark Queen, only soulful PISSED OFF Buffy!" she said, grabbing an empty flack to throw it against him, but he warded off the blow.

" Glad 'bout that; not the pissed off part, although I've got bloody used to that!" he said, ducking in time to avoid the candelabrum she threw against him.

" I mean the soulful part: I could have never loved your soulless version. Just a couple of years ago, I couldn't have asked better, but not now… I've changed!"

" Actually, I'm the one WHO HAS CHANGED and it's only your fault!" she growled, jumping to him, managing to pin him with his back on the ground.

He smiled, watching her entranced.

" Lovely!"

" What?" she frowned.

" Your eyes are flashing gold.." he explained and she loosened her grip, shocked.

" Oh, no! What I've become! I must look so ugly…"

" You look beautiful.." he whispered, leaning to her to attempt to kiss her.

She was about to give in, then she remembered the situation and she shoved him to the ground again.

" I've said no changing subject!"

There was a limit to Spike's patience and Buffy had passed it.

Growling, he set himself free from her, shoving her away.

" Just tell me, what bothers you more? That you're a vamp now… or that I am your Sire?" he shout and this time his eyes flashed yellow.

Buffy felt a shiver down her spine.

" Don't use that word!" she summoned him, trying to punch him, but he blocked her hand.

" Which one? Sire ? I use it as much I bloody please! It's true, Buffy: I'm your Sire and you are my Childe. There's an unbreakable powerful bond between us and you or anyone can't do anything about it!" he said, grasping her other hand, too.

" Now, I've got a power over you that you can't even begin to imagine: I could snap my fingers saying just two words and you would fall helplessly in love with me…"

Buffy started to fear, then she felt him loosening his grip.

"… but I didn't , I don't and won't ever do it. Don't ask me why, you already know the answer!" he said, looking at her serious as never.

" Because you love me!" she admitted with the same seriousness.

" Yeah, and I respect you. I'd never done such a thing. It wouldn't be you and I don't want a lame copy of you to love me by command… Already tried the robot!" he added, with a smirk of his.

" If it ever comes the day you'll love me, I want it to be because you feel it, without any charm, any brainwashing…" he explained, kissing her forehead, glad that for once she hadn't tried to punch him.. or worse, avoid him.

He wanted to do more, but it wasn't the rightist moment to push his luck.

" Look, Buffy, I don't know and I still don't remember what happened last night; but I'm more than sure I could never force you to do something against your will, no matter how bloody drunk I can be!"

" So, what do you mean? That it was my fault? That I forced you to do it? I could never do such a thing, no matter how much whiskey I can drink!" she struck back.

" What if somehow I had told you something that made you want to follow me? Or what if you had told me something that convinced me you needed that?"

" Yeah, sure. Just like if I had complained 'bout my life, you had suggested me to let you bring me in your world and I had willingly accepted it!"

They looked at each other and they end up splitting their sides with laughter, despite the gravity of the situation.

" Naaah, it's absurd!" they exclaimed at unison.

" Maybe a spell… or a prophecy…" Spike suggested.

" It could be everything! All I know is that normally, when two people got very drunk, sure, they do stupid things they mostly regret the morning after, but they never do something like this. I mean, couldn't we just have some totally drunken sex and wake up with a big hang-over and a huge embarrassment?"

" Don't know 'bout you, but I've got a bloody hangover and you chasing me yelling mad at me didn't improve things…" he muttered, massaging his temples.

" My head is going to explode, too!" she said, sitting on the bed.

" Buffy, I'm sorry for you if you don't like it, but I can't say I regret it. I wanted it for so long…"

" For some strange reasons, I'm not surprised at all. It's like you had already told me it, I wonder when…" she explained, confused.

" After all, it's not so tragic: I mean, sure, now you're a vamp, but there aren't so many differences with the old Buffy.."

" You think? I can't stay in daylight anymore, so, excuse me, but I see it as a BIG DIFFERENCE!"

" It's not a problem: just ask me and I'll run to L.A. to steal that famous ring from Mr. Perfect Hair and I won't fail this time!" he said.

She burst out laughing.

" What?" he asked, afraid that she was doubting 'bout his skill.

" The way you called Angel, it's fun… but I guess it's the demon making me laugh.." she justified.

" You know, I've got lots of names for my ' Daddy': Peaches, Poof, Party Boy…"

" Party Boy!" she frowned.

" It's pure irony, pet!"

" Oh, right, sure. Any other name?" she wondered, not wanting to admit to herself she was having a good time.

" Sure! Brilliantine-Slave; Dejected 24/7 … and that's my fave: B.B.B. I dare you to find out what every ' B' stands for.."

" Mm.. between ups and downs… I know you for something like almost five years. I guess I've learned something 'bout you: I bet the first one is ' Bloody'!"

" Very good!"

" Well, the second… mm.. sad, grieving, mourning… wait, I got it: ' Broody'!"

" Impressive, pet!"

" Thank you. Let me think about the last one… ' Bloke'? Naaah, too banal. ' Brain-dead '? It suits better to Harmony…"

Due to her terrible hangover, racking her brain was the last thing she needed.

" I give in, tell me!"

" Simple: Bloody Broody Big-Jaw!"

" Oh, C'mon! He has not a so big jaw…" she commented but some giggles escaped from her mouth.

" Yeah. Just like Dumbo has not so big ears…" he struck back and Buffy resumed laughing madly.

" It's still the demon.." she clarified between laughter.

" Yeah, who dares to doubt 'about it?" he observed sarcastic.

" Anyway,… Dumbo? Don't tell me the Big Bad watches Disney Movies!" she teased him.

" It was only an example!" he defended.

" Yeah, yeah. After all, that's coming from a Master Vampire who has never missed a single episode of ' Passions'!" she laughed.

He smiled.

" Look. Just a quarter ago you were desperate and mad, and now you are splitting your side with laughter! I'm quite good to make you smile…"

" You're right, Spike. You have brought the smile back to me, and I'm not talking just about now: since when I've come back, you've been the only one who didn't suffocate me with attentions. I guess you're born to cheer me up… and, of course, also to be my personal punch bag when everything goes wrong!" she said, making him laugh for her last remark.

" Then, I just wonder why you're not punching me right now, sweetie!"

" I wonder the same!" she smiled, approaching him.

" Spike?"

" What?"

"Ow."

" Ow!"

" Ow. Ow. OOOW!" she screamed, smashing herself against the wall, clutching herself.

TBC

Well, if you expected a dark soulless Buffy, I hope I didn't disappoint you..


	3. part 2

Thank you so much, spbangel! ;) Sorry for late..

PART 2

" My stomach… such a pain… OW!" she complained.

" Pet, I know it hurts, but don't worry, it will go away soon: as soon as you feed!" he explained, dashing to his fridge to pour some blood in a mug, heating it.

" What? No, you're fool! I don't need it. After all, I already feel bett… OOOOWWW!" she screamed again.

" Ssppiiiiiiiikkkkke, do something!"

" That's what I'm doing! C'mon, sit on the bed and let me help you!" he said, taking the mug and approaching it to her mouth.

Despite the blinding pain, she backed off.

" No. There's not a chance I'm going to dr…" but Spike brought the mug to her lips, making her taste few drops.

She took the mug in her hands, emptying it in few seconds.

He was content.

" Feel better?"

She nodded.

" Still hungry?"

She nodded again.

After few minutes, Spike brought her another mug, but when she stretched her arms to take it, he withdrew it.

" Ha-Ha. First, show me it!"

" What?" she frowned.

His only answer, he slipped to his game –face.

" This!"

" Why?" she asked, enthralled by his face. She was sure it was due to the Sire/Childe bond.

" Because I wanna see it! Show me!" he incited her.

Buffy couldn't figure out why, but she desired to imitate him, so she tried to concentrate, without any result.

" Can't. It's too hard!"

" What means you can't? It's pretty simple, look!" he said, melting his demonic visage away, to replace it again few seconds after.

Seeing how easily Spike managed to do it did nothing but bothering Buffy.

" It's not that simple! I'm trying, but…" she said, clinching both her teeth and fists, giving out a clumsy growl.

All that entertained Spike, but he didn't want to give in. He was too determined to see her changing.

" C'mon, show your pretty little fangy face to dear old Spikey…" he incited her again, making a funny voice.

" Don't treat me like a two years old baby and give me that damn mug, I'M HUNGRY!" she roared, but Spike smiled satisfied.

" You made it!"

Buffy looked at him, bringing her hand to her face, feeling the ridges. She put a finger in her mouth to touch her teeth, now longer and sharp.

" Alright, I made it!" she exclaimed proud, grieving the second after.

" Poor me, I must look so ugly, it's horrible…" she despaired. He held her hands.

" Listen, pet. Nothing about you is ugly or horrible. You are so beautiful…" he whispered, but he decided to do no rash moves, confining himself just to give her the mug.

This time she shared it with him.

" Ok, I've enough of fangy and yellow for now… how can you make it go away?" she asked.

" Well, just wish it. Like this!" he smiled, coming back to his human face as he explained it to her.

Buffy followed his advice and touching her face she realized happy she had managed to do it.

" Alright!" she exclaimed, getting up to go upstairs.

He followed her.

" Where are you going?"

" Sun is set. There's no need for me to stay here again!" she explained, trying to reach the door, but he blocked her, standing in front of it.

" Why do you wanna leave? I thought…"

" What did you think, Spike? That after giving me a couple of mugs and entertaining me with your humor, everything would be fine? NOTHING is fine!" she shout, trying again to cross the door. This time he didn't hampered her.

" I'm so confused, I need to clear my mind. Try to understand! This whole situation is so wrong… and it's all your fault! Leave me alone!" she retorted and although her tone was calmer, her words hurt him.

" Then, go, Buffy. But let me warn you: you need me, especially now, I'm your Sire and I already know you'll come back to me!"

Her only answer, she shut the door in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Buffy was glad that Dawn was at her friends for all the week: she couldn't face her then.

She took off her clothes and let in the shower, enjoying the jet of warm water on her now cold skin.

When she exited, she wore her bathrobe and she wrapped her wet hair in a towel.

After rubbing her hair, she removed the towel, taking her brush.

As soon as she raised her eyes towards the mirror, she couldn't help laughing: all she could see was the brush floating in the air, followed by the hairdryer, which amused her more.

She realized why Spike kept a mirror in his kind of bathroom.

After dressing up, she went downstairs to control the answering machine.

There were two messages: the first was Willow's.

/ Hi Buffy, where are you? Everyone is so worried…Hope you're fine. Anyway, I've got such big news: I, Xander and Anya have found out who is messing up with your life recently… it's a long story. Guess what? It's not a demon, only three humans, three computer wizards with a small magic skill, but just humans. You won't believe me, but we know two of them. They are Warren, Jonathan and… I don't remember his name, but his brother gave us trouble during the Prom, remember? Anyway, just call me when you can, so I can explain it better to you. Bye. /

The news seemed to cheer her up. But the second message gave her the answer she was looking for.

/ Hi Buffy, it's Tara. You know, since you've come back from death, I've been doing some researches, just to make sure the spell went fine. And it did. There's just a 'contraindication ': the spell has modified your cells a bit. Nothing serious, it's just like a little sunburn! But that could confuse Spike's chip… so, maybe he could be able to hurt you again, without feeling any pain… /

Buffy was dumbfounded: that's why Spike had managed to bite her!

/ … So, Buffy, be careful, ok? Bye /

" Well, Tara, I guess it's a bit too late now!" Buffy muttered, turning off the machine.

She dialed Willow's number to let her explain better everything about their discovery. After that, she asked her to tell everyone to meet her at the ' Magic Box ' the day after, at sundown, because she needed to talk with them urgently.

After assuring her friend that there was nothing to worry about and that she was fine, she greeted her, hanging the phone.

-- Actually, there's something to worry about, something very alarming, but they don't know before tomorrow… I couldn't tell her now… and I don't even know if I'll find the courage to speak tomorrow! -- she thought, going to her room and throwing herself on the bed, starting to cry.

She didn't understand why: she didn't feel particularly sad, it was just that she felt like crying, for all the confusion in her head, for all the accumulated tension, for the fear of a negative reaction from her friends, and, although it was hard to admit to herself, for the way she had treated Spike.

She was sorry and, incomprehensible as it was, she missed him bad.

She looked at her watch: there were about three hours to sunrise. What could she do to spend the time?

She would have gone patrolling, but she was afraid that someone could realize she was a vampire now.

After all, she wasn't able to control her demon yet; she couldn't risk revealing her true face in the middle of a fight.

Anyway, she hated being home all alone.

-- No, Bad Buffy, forget it! You're not going to him. He's bad and rude and you needn't to be… close to him… sleeping with him… under the covers of his bed…-- and why she was thinking about it, she was already on her way to Spike's crypt.

For the very first time, she opened the door as silently as she could, glad to see that he wasn't upstairs. Maybe he already slept. That was what she wished: she didn't feel like facing him right then, there would have been time after to make things clear and… also apologize.

Now, she just wanted to be close to him, without any word.

And she was lucky, because when she went downstairs she found him in his bed, deeply asleep. She crawled under the covers, very careful not to wake him up, and after crouching close to him without touching him, she closed her eyes satisfied.

Now she could sleep serenely.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, this story is veeeery long! ;)


	4. part 3

Thank you so much, spbangel and DarkSecret ( Yayyy, I found a new reader!), I'm so glad you like it so far! ;)

PART 3

Spike awoke the afternoon after. As always, he got up and he went dressing. Only when he came out from the bathroom, he realized there was someone else in his bed.

He tugged the covers and, as he supposed, he found Buffy under them.

Due to the lack of the covers, she was starting stirring.

At the beginning, he was happy, then he remembered their quarrel.

" Well, well. Look who is here: Miss Leave-Me-Alone must have changed her mind!" he exclaimed sarcastic in a bitter tone.

She started, jumping out off the bed.

" I can explain. I've just come here to tell you something important…" she began explaining.

" Yeah, and you have thought to sleep in my bed while you were waiting for my awakening, sure!" he commented, raising an eyebrow.

" Ok, there's more: I felt kinda alone at home and… anyway, don't you wanna hear the big news?" she asked, hoping to manage to change subject as soon as possible.

" Ok. Shoot away!"

" Fine. Tara said that, after the spell to bring me back, something has happened to my cells; nothing serious, a part from a little detail: that fools your chip and it means you could have hurt me without feeling pain all this time long. So, now we know how you did the damn thing!"

" It's incredible! But it's not what we were talking about!" the blond clarified.

-- Here we go again! -- Buffy thought, rolling her eyes.

" You came here to sleep beside me, to feel me close to you… it must mean something!"

" Yeah. It means that I'm stupid, it was a bad idea and I'd better go now…" she said, reaching the door, but it was enough to open it a little to let a ray of sun let in, forcing her to back off and close it immediately.

" No escapes, pet. You are stuck with me and I'm sure you are glad for it. I know you like spending time with me…" he said, approaching her slowly.

" In your dreams!" she snapped.

" And in yours, too!" he struck back.

They kept silent for a while, a little puzzled by those words.

Spike resumed talking first.

" Stop hiding behind lame excuses and bloody admit you feel something for me!" he summoned her.

" Bite me!" she struck back, sticking her tongue to him.

" Already done that, sweetie and…"

Suddenly, they looked at each other and their eyes opened wide, remembering everything about that night.

" That's how it all began!" Buffy exclaimed.

" When you felt me biting you, you said we were dreaming…" Spike commented.

She hoped he wouldn't remember just every single thing, but she hadn't that luck.

" You said YOU DREAMED 'bout me, and I'm not talking about me and you playing cards or telling stories!"

Buffy had never wished the sunset as much as she did then: she could feel it coming; just few minutes again and she could have escaped.

But those minutes seemed to last hours.

She listened to Spike silently, keeping her distance cautiously as he tried to get closer.

" You dreamed 'bout me having sex with you, biting you, turning you, kissing you… Wait! We really kissed! And you kissed me first!"

This time Buffy couldn't keep her mouth shut.

" I was just tasting the alcohol… " she justified, coming back to the door, but he dragged her to him.

" Liar! It's the same thing you told me when I kissed you again, remember?" he said, wrapping an arm 'round her waist.

" Well, now I'm totally sober…" he explained, bringing his face close to hers. Oddly, she hadn't tried to break free from his embrace.

"… let's see if I can make you moan, anyway!" and saying that, he smashed his lips to hers.

After protesting a bit, Buffy, not only surrendered to his kiss, but she also participated.

Inevitably, soon the room was filled with her moans mingled to his.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss.

" I can't…" she exclaimed, backing off towards the door, but Spike didn't do anything to stop her.

" This is wrong.." she kept talking, opening it, thanking the sun for being set.

" Now I must go. Gotta tell the truth to my friends… they're waiting for me.." she informed him, before running away.

Spike remained alone with his thoughts, pacing in his crypt.

-- She kissed me back… but she ran away scared! Is there a bloody logic between her actions and her reactions? That girl will drive me crazy! If I had stopped her, she would have surely denied everything, it's Buffy 's second nature! What if she kissed me, thinking of… NO, it can't be that! BLOODY HELL! Look at me; I'm brooding like him! This can't be me! --

Meantime, Buffy was running to the ' Magic Box ', trying not to think about that kiss, about how she felt… about what she felt for Spike… whatever it was.

There was no time to cry or regret: she had a hard mission to carry out.

As soon as she let in the ' Magic Box' she noticed that everyone was already there.

" Buffy, what's the matter? Why this meeting?" Giles asked, inviting her to sit.

" I'll do more than talking: I'll show you!" she explained, concentrating, clinching her teeth and fists and trying to growl.

Nothing happened.

" Buffy, are you sure you're fine?" Xander asked astonished by her behavior, as everyone else.

" I just wonder why he always does it so easily!" she muttered, getting up.

" Ok guys, I guess I gotta find another way: look at me, don't you see me paler than usual?"

" It's true, Buffy. Maybe you're sick!" Willow observed worried.

" That's not the point!" the blonde exclaimed.

" If you put a hand on my chest, you will realize my heart doesn't beat anymore, and the only reason why I managed to let in, it's because this is a public place…" she kept talking, approaching to a pile of books, which hid a mirror, starting to remove them one by one.

Hearing those words and seeing no reflections when she stood in front of the mirror, the others realized everything, jumping off their seats immediately.

" YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!" they screamed terrified.

" Yeah, but don't worry, I've kept my soul!" she reassured them.

" Oh m-my God, h-how d-did it happened?" Giles stuttered, cleaning his glasses nervously.

" It's a long story… Just.."

" A vampire knocked you down and turned you against your will, it can be only that!" Xander interrupted her.

" Not exactly. As I was saying, it was after…"

" Oh! Maybe someone cast a spell on you, turning you into a vamp!" Willow suggested, interrupting her again.

"Neither that. Anyway, after that infinite day here as a shop girl, I.."

" I bet this mess it's Bunnies' doing!"

" No, Anya. NO bloody bunnies!" she snapped, tired of all those intermissions.

" I…"

" What about a prophecy?" Giles commented, looking for a book.

" Would you all be so nice to SHUT UP?" she roared exasperated.

The Scoobies gave out a shout and Giles started.

" What?" Buffy wondered, not figuring out why everyone was shocked.

" Your.. face…" Tara explained gently.

Touching herself, Buffy realized she had slipped to her game-face.

" Alright! Now that I don't need it anymore, it shows up!" she muttered, rolling her now amber eyes.

" Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you!" she apologized.

" Well, my demonic visage is way more terrifying than yours!" Anya commented proudly.

" After all, you're not so bad…" Xander exclaimed, arousing Anya 's jealousy, so she punched him in the stomach.

" Anya, you know I love only you, honey!" he reassured her, caressing her face.

" It's kind of interesting, I'd better write on my Diary about it!" Giles said, watching her with such a great attention that made her feel uneasy.

In fact, she turned to the two Wiccas.

" Don't worry, Buffy. Now I'm just a bit surprised, but I'll get used to your game-face soon!" Willow promised.

" Me, too!" Tara added, smiling to her sweetly.

" Anyway… could you please… shake it off?" the red required shyly.

" Sure!" Buffy exclaimed, concentrating.

" I just gotta wish it away…"

After few seconds she came back to her human features.

" Well pet, you learn quickly!" Spike exclaimed, letting in the shop.

" Spike, what are you doing here?" she asked, astonished to see him, especially after what had happened between them.

" Yeah Spike, you chose the worst moment to show up; we are in the middle of a tragedy and.."

Suddenly, Xander stopped, looking first at Buffy, which tried to avoid both his and the blond's gazes, and then at Spike.

He gasped.

" Wait! First, you didn't seem so surprised to see her change and then you talked about learning… OH MY GOD! Buffy, tell me he's not the culprit!" Xander begged her, scared.

" I could tell you he's not, but it wouldn't be the truth: yes, Spike is my Sire!" she declared, watching the floor.

Xander dashed to the table, grabbing a stake and hurling to the bleached vampire.

" Bastard! How could you do that to her?" he shout, taking him by the leap of his coat, raising the stake towards him, without any reaction from Spike.

" I'm gonna do something Buffy should have done a long time ago…"

TBC

I hope you'll still like it..


	5. part 4

Thank you so much, spbangel and AmethystDragon, I'm so glad you like this one, too! ;)

PART 4

Suddenly, the brunette felt someone snatching the stake from his hand.

Turning, he met the flashing yellow eyes of a very pissed off Buffy, which parted him from Spike, shoving him to the floor roughly.

" Don't dare to touch him!" she growled, placing herself in front of the blond, in a protective way.

No one dared to talk for a while. Giles did it first.

" Fascinating!"

" What? She went all ' Grr ' at my boyfriend and you find it fascinating?" Anya blamed him.

" This is typical, it's their bond: Sire and Childe are very protective to each other; that's why she acted that way when Xander attacked him!" Giles explained.

" I couldn't explain it better myself, Rupert!" Spike smirked.

" Ok, I learned my lesson. Ouch. Calm down, Buffy! I'll do nothing to your precious Sire!" Xander said, getting up laboriously, keeping his distance from her.

Buffy seemed to calm down and her growl stopped.

" Buffy, how can it be Spike? He can't bite anyone!" Giles observed.

The blonde turned to Tara.

" Haven't' you told them yet?"

" Well, I've found out just yesterday; I tought you needed to know it first, but it seems I warned you too late…"

" What are you two chatting about?" Giles interrogated them.

" Since Buffy has come back, something funny has happened to her cells and that fools my chip; so she was the only human I could hurt without pain!" Spike explained.

" So, as soon as you found out, you took advantage of the situation, you…" Xander accused him, but Buffy resumed growling to him, making him shut up.

" Actually, he didn't know anything!" Buffy defended him, amazing everyone, especially Spike.

" We don't remember exactly how it happened; anyway, I went to his crypt, we got drunk, the day after I woke up a s a vamp!" Buffy said as quickly as she could.

Spike was a little upset that she hadn't told her friends how things had faithfully gone, but he seemed to understand. After all, they were already enough shocked.

" You got drunk!" Xander asked in disbelief.

" How much did you drink? What did you drink? Did you drink wine? And if you did, was it one of a good vintage year?" Anya asked curios.

" Buffy, you are the Slayer, your duty is killing vampires, not getting drunk with them! You've been very irresponsible…" Giles blamed her.

That was too much for her.

" What? You think I'm happy 'bout it? Ask Spike 'bout my ' cheerful ' reaction! I didn't ask for it…" she said and tears began falling from her eyes.

" I didn't ask to come back to life… And I'VE NEVER ASKED TO BE PULLED DOWN FROM HEAVEN!" she screamed.

Realizing what she had done and the umpteenth shock she had provoked, she ran away, before Spike could stop her.

Willow felt guilty the most.

Noticing that Spike was the only one not surprised, she approached him.

" Did… y- you already k- know?" she stuttered.

" She told me when she came back, but she made me swear not to tell anyone… she didn't want you to know and I'm sure she didn't mean to tell you it. I'd better go to find her.." he explained, but she stopped him, taking him by the arm.

" No. I'll do!" she said, resolute.

" But I'm the only one who can find her! I feel her, instead you…"

Spike stopped, seeing Willow closing her eyes to concentrate, embracing herself.

" TAKE ME WHERE

I CAN FIND HER!"

And saying that, she disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

" She had got some point, after all.." Spike commented, dumbfound.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was sat on a swing, rocking absently, finding some comfort in the quiet of that place.

She understood why April, the robot, had chosen to refuge just in that Park when she had realized that Warren didn't want her anymore.

Warren… it was only his fault, and the other two's: if they hadn't messed up with her life, she would have never got drunk with Spike and…

" Here you go!" Willow exclaimed behind her shoulders, startling her and taking her mind off from her thoughts.

She turned, drying her eyes.

" How did you find me? Oh, sure: you are a witch, stupid question!"

" Yeah, I'm a witch, but I can see that my magic is not always good for everyone… Buffy, I'm terribly sorry! It must be so hard…"

" It's not your fault, it's no one's fault! You didn't know and you shouldn't have known, not that way! I'm the one who has to apologize!"

" No, Buffy, you were right. We've been very selfish and when you told us about what happened with Spike, we've been very rude, we didn't have the right to judge you…"

" Let's stop playing ' Whose fault is it? '! After all, I have to thank you, it's good to live again, well… now I'd better say un-live… "

" Don't worry, Buffy, everything will be fine! You must be so confused, you don't even know how it happened. I just wonder how Spike could have been so cruel to…"

" Actually, I lied, Will…" she interrupted her.

" What?"

" I said we didn't know how it happened. And it was true… 'till this afternoon… when we suddenly remembered everything…" Buffy confessed, taking a deep breath, which she didn't even need, before carrying on.

" We got drunk, we argued as always, so I said ' Bite me!' as a joke, but he did it! We didn't know anything 'bout my cells and his chip thing, so I told him he could bite me because we were dreaming…"

" Oh! Well, it was the alcohol that.."

" That's not the point, Will! Not only I told him we were dreaming, but also that I used to dream about that and I added it wasn't the only thing he did to me in my dreams.."

" Buffy… is it what I think it is?" Willow asked wavering.

" Yes: I dreamt 'bout having sex with him! So, finally, he also thought we were dreaming, and he said that he needed to do what he always did in every dreams of his.."

" So, he turned you, right? I just wonder why you didn't react…"

" Wanna know how much I reacted? All I did is telling him I had also dreamt 'bout that once or twice and I enjoyed that every time… even the real one!" she admitted, breaking down and crying.

" So, Will, can't you see how much your friend is wrong?"

" You're not wrong! After all, we all saw how much Spike has changed and now we have no doubt he really loves you. Question is… do you love him?" the red wondered.

" Love him? No, I can't love Spike! Just because I dreamt about him and I still do and I know it's not due to the bond; just because he was so fond of my Mom and she loved him like a son, just like Dawn loves him like a brother; just because he has been so sweet and caring with me after my death, but even before; just because I feel complete just when I'm with him; just because all I want is to lose myself forever in his strong arms that are waiting fro me for so long; just because I'm craving for him to kiss me once more… Oh, God! I LOVE HIM!" Buffy exclaimed, bringing a hand to her mouth after saying that.

Willow looked at her with a knowing smile.

" I have finally admitted it to myself…" the blonde muttered.

" Yeah, so why don't you go admitting to him?" Willow suggested.

" But the others will never accept.."

" Buffy, think about yourself for once! Don't worry 'bout the others: Tara and Anya will accept it easily; it will be hard with Giles and especially Xander! I'll talk with them, and if they don't understand… well, Amy will be happy to have some company in her cage!" Willow said, making Buffy smile.

" I mean, you know how much we all love you, so if you wanna stay with Spike because he makes you happy, well, just do it! You deserve to be happy, so don't let anything or anyone stop you this time!" her friend advised her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Oh, Will!" the blonde exclaimed, getting up and hugging her.

" Well, are you still there? Go, run to him!" the red incited her.

" Sure, don't forget to tell me everything in slightest details, then!" Willow assured before the blonde disappeared in the dark of the night.

---------------------------------------------------

As she expected, she found him in his crypt.

It just took few seconds to Spike to feel her presence.

" So, what? Did you come back 'cause you don't fancy being home alone again, or just to tell me how much you hate me for what I've done to you?" he asked in a bitter tone, his back turned to her.

" Actually, I'm here to … apologize…"

He turned, watching her in disbelief.

" I'm sorry for never thanking you.." she explained.

" For what?"

" Well, it's a long list: I've never thanked you for defending Dawn 's secret; I've never thanked you for remaining here, although I was dead, helping the others and supporting Dawn; I've never thanked you for being so nice and kind with me when I came back…" she said, taking a step closer for every single thing she thanked him for.

" And I've never thanked you, not for turning me, but for giving me the chance to spend eternity with the man I love…"

The blond's eyes hardened.

" Sure! You come here to say goodbye to run in Mr. Born-To-Be-Sad 's waiting arms! I would wish you two to be happy, but you know the bloody consequences!" he exclaimed turning again, wondering where he found the strength to be witty in such a painful moment for him.

Her only answer, she approached stealthily, hugging him from behind.

" Silly, silly, silly boy! I was talking about you!" she smiled, caressing his hair.

He turned instantly, with the most astonished of the looks.

" Buffy… you said…"

" I know what I said and I bloody mean it!" she clarified.

" Thought I had told you not to steal my words!" he smiled, playing with a lock of her hair.

" Thought I had told you I do what I want!" she struck back, touching his mouth with a finger.

" Buffy, just promise you won't run away again, if I kiss you…" he begged her, bending on her.

" Not. Going. Anywhere!" she reassured him, caressing his shoulders.

They kissed for a very long time and at the end, Buffy burst out laughing.

" What?" Spike asked, not very pleased by her reaction.

" You were right: you do have lots of nicknames for him!" she explained, snuggling against his black T-shirt.

" Well, pet, I could go on forever…" he laughed.

" Mm.. forever… I like that word…" she purred, kissing him again.

" Mm.. and what do you think 'bout this word (kiss)? And this one (kiss) and this one (kiss)…" he moaned.

" I adore every word you say, Spike, (kiss). Never quit talking to me (longer kiss)!"

Suddenly, she felt a strange taste in her mouth and when she figured out what it was she parted, touching her face to realize that her demon had prevailed over, scraping Spike's lower lip.

Spike figured out that, too.

" Pet, don't say you're sorry, because there's no reason: I enjoyed that, and it's more than natural, ok?" he said, holding her hands.

She smiled.

" You know what? I was sure only rage could bring my game face on the surface… instead, this time … it was love!"

He pulled her to him to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

" First, let me shake it off…"

" Don't!" he summoned her.

She questioned him with her golden eyes.

" You are beautiful the way you are. And I know you liked that, too. And maybe you want more…" he said, exposing his neck.

" No, Spike, I can't…" she answered, staring at his neck, giving out a soft growl.

" C'mon! After all, you haven't even eaten yet tonight…"

" Neither have you!" she exclaimed, pulling her hair behind to bare her neck.

" I want you to do the same!" she required, approaching to kiss him, being careful not to hurt him again, until she realized satisfied he had also slipped to his game-face.

" How could I have been so blind to never notice how beautiful you are?" she whispered, caressing his bumpy face.

After an understanding gaze, they bit down into each other's neck simultaneously, tasting mutually for few minutes.

Buffy stopped first, coming back to her human visage, watching Spike, which was also back to his human features, shocked.

" That was w.."

" No. Don't say ' wrong '; please…" he begged her, dreading her umpteenth escape.

She shook her head, smiling.

"… wonderful!"

TBC

So are you ready for the Epilogue (of the '1' ) :)

I hope you'll still like it.. ;)


	6. epilogue

Thank you so, so much, Soccergirl2002uk (Yay! A new reader!) and spbangel! ;)

EPILOGUE

THE WEEK AFTER (Evening)

" Hello, I'm back!" Dawn exclaimed, letting in the house.

" Welcome back, Dawnie!" Buffy said, hugging her.

" Have you enjoyed yourself with your friends?"

" A lot! What about you, any news?" Dawn asked, taking off her jacket.

" Actually, lots of stuff happened. I have good news… and less good ones.." the blonde confessed.

" Tell me the good ones, first!"

" Spike and I now are together…"

The younger girl squeezed in delight, interrupting her.

" Buffy, it's sooooo wonderful, you're not kidding, right? How long have you been together and how did the others react?" the teen-ager interrogated her, very excited.

" It's the pure truth: we've been together for almost a week and the others… well, Tara and Anya accepted it easily.. with Giles and Xander it was pretty hard, but Willow helped a lot, that girl can always find the right words for every occasion… "

-- … and she can also resort to threats if necessary! -- she thought amused.

Before the little sister resumed her huge interrogation, Buffy decided to tell her the other news.

" Hey, don't you know that Will, Xan and Anya had found out who was messing up with my life? They were nonetheless three stupid nerds that probably watch too much TV! But after we had scared them … maybe way too much, they will think twice before playing with me again! I wouldn't be so surprised if they had already left the town! Well, then I'll tell you everything!"

" You bet, I don't wanna miss a single detail…. and you know I'm not talking only 'bout the three stupid 's story!" Dawn answered with a malicious smile.

" Ah, guess what? I've also found a job, nothing special: I'll just work three nights a week in a new self-service, the ' DoubleMeat Palace '. I've been hired yesterday and I'll start tomorrow. Do you know what it means? That Spike will patrol, and if you want you can go with him…"

Dawn squeezed once again.

" Really?" she asked with the largest of the smiles.

" Sure. It's time I quit treating you like a little fragile girl to protect, and let you learn how to defend! After all, with Spike you are safe…" the blonde explained.

Dawn hugged her once more, sparkling with joy.

" You and Spike together, and me patrolling with him! There can't be any bad news after what you told me!"

" Well, Dawnie… I don't think you'll be so happy 'bout this news: now… I'm a vampire!"

Dawn parted from her immediately, backing off.

" I'm a soulful vamp, don't be afraid!" she reassured her sweetly and her sister approached to her again.

" It's not something we planned. Anyway, Spike sired me and I let him do it… but we both didn't know exactly what we were doing… it's such a long story!"

That was a big silence, but Dawn broke it first, after watching with great attention her sister for a while.

" Ok!" she exclaimed, shrugging.

" What? You're not mad at me or at Spike! Believe me, I made a fuss myself when I found out it!" the blonde confessed, astonished.

" Well, Buffy, you said you kept your soul…"

" Yes!"

" So, you're not evil.."

" Nope!"

" You are still the Slayer…"

" Yeah! That's why there's not the new one: the Slayer in me is not dead!"

" Are you going to leave me?"

" Never!"

" See? Nothing is changed: you are just paler and cold, we won't have a picnic or take a walk together in sunlight anymore; but you are still my beloved big sister!" Dawn explained, kissing her cheek to show her she wasn't afraid.

" So, has Spike already packaged his things?"

" What?" Buffy asked puzzled.

" Oh, C'mon! I hope you won't think I'll let you two stay in that gray sad, but comfy, crypt; when this house is so large! We'll just have to keep the windows shut and pull the curtains during the daylight…" Dawn explained.

" Oh, Dawniiiiieeeee!" Buffy squeezed, hugging her.

" I go giving Spike the good news! You can't begin to imagine how much he was agitated: he was sure you would wait for him with a stake in your hand!" Buffy chuckled, opening the door.

" Anyway, you know…. You and I could still spend some days in the sunlight, if B.B.B. …. I mean, Angel, was so kind to lend me his special ring once in a while…" she smiled, departing, leaving Dawn puzzled, with a big question in her mind.

-- B.B.B. ! --

THE END.

TBC

Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

Anyway, you already know, there will be a sequel ( and compared to this FF it will be veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long) … are you ready? ;)

And now I go update also the others ;)


	7. part 1 2

_Thank you so much, spbangel! ;)_

_TRY ON MY WORLD 2: AN EVENTFUL UN-LIFE _

_Author: Lu_

_Setting: Sequel to' TRY ON MY WORLD'. It's always Season 6, and I took something from 'All the way' and 'Double Meat' (which is one of the ugliest episodes I've ever seen. In fact, I said I took just something from it, not that it's the same, quite the contrary!) _

_Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me ( sigh!) _

_Thanks to: Maribel, as always, you're doing such a great work! _

_Summary: Simply, Spike and Buffy dealing with the trouble of their ordinary un-life…_

_Warning: this story begins peacefully and serenely.. but it won't stay like that for long! ;-)_

_PART 1_

"Change!" Spike exclaimed and Buffy let her demon surface.

"Normal!"

Buffy came back to her human features.

"Change, normal, change!"

Buffy obeyed with extreme easiness.

"Normal, normal, normal, change, nor.. change!"

Buffy had some difficulty at the last order, she finally managed to turn into her game-face.

"Alright, pet, I guess you're more than ready for your first day at work! You have learnt to control your demon extremely well, luv!" Spike commented, kissing his Mate proudly.

"Mm.. I guess this was the minor problem taken care of. How the hell am I supposed to wear this ?" Buffy complained, watching her fast food uniform: bright red trousers, a shirt with white and red straps, and also a funny hat with a puppet on the top.

"This color doesn't even suit me!" she went on, pouting.

"I don't think so, you look… effulgent!" he smiled, kissing her for the umpteenth time.

"I'm ready!" Dawn shout from upstairs. The two vampires parted, unwillingly.

Dawn came down, wearing black leather pants with a sheathed sword tucked into the belt. She was also holding a crossbow complete with arrows; and her sweat-shirt pocket was filled with stakes..

" Tremble, vampires, I'm coming!" she exulted.

Spike and Buffy watched her shocked.

"Hey, Nibblet, you just forgot to hold a sharp knife among your teeth!" the blond made fun of her.

Dawn questioned him with her eyes.

"Besides, it's just a simple patrol, you're not leaving for the Third World War!" he added.

The teenager was about to strike back, but Buffy anticipated her.

"Spike is right, Dawnie, go change…" she advised, trying desperately to hold her laughter in check.

"… and next time ask before STEALING my stuff, Missy!" she admonished, before Dawn went back to her room, muttering under her breath.

After ten minutes, she came back downstairs, wearing more comfortable jeans, keeping only the stakes as weapons.

"Now, that's better! Please, Dawn, I know you're very excited 'cause it's your first patrol, but never stray too far from Spike, and follow his instructions… I don't wanna hear about any Heroine- Syndrome stuff, got it?" Buffy recommended her, as she was getting ready to go to work.

"Don't worry! And good luck for your first night at work, 'Mc Girl'! I'm sure you'll kick their asses … well, not literally, although they deserve it's just for their choice of the uniform!" her sister teased her, leaving with Spike, but first he kissed goodbye his beloved Childe.

"Damn, I knew it: this uniform sucks and I look ridiculous in that!" Buffy whined.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, Spike, we've been here for over an hour, and nothing is happened yet! What about the adventure and the thrill of the hunting?" Dawn complained, seated on a tombstone, yawning.

She had barely uttered the fateful words, when she felt a cold hand grabbing her ankle.

The girl screamed, setting herself free and kicking his face when it emerged.

"Here's your adventure!" Spike commented, remaining calmly seated observing her.

"C'mon, fight!" Dawn exclaimed, turning to the vampire completely raised form his grave, wielding her stake as a sword.

"Such a little girl as you should better just play with her dolls!" her opponent answered, fearless at all, snatching easily the stake from her hand and throwing it away.

"Hey, it's not fair!" she protested, fumbling for another stake in her pocket.

The vamp took advantage of her moment of distraction to smash her against a tree and lunge at her, baring his fangs.

But he didn't have time to bite her, because he felt something or rather someone grab him and throw him on the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, you're both wrong!" spike commented, lifting the fledging roughly.

"You were too cocky, 'Lil Bit: it's not enough to have a stake, you've also got to learn how to use it properly, and never EVER take your eyes off your enemy, not even for a second!" Spike explained, turning to Dawn who nodded, still slightly shocked after her scare.

"And about you, buddy.." he kept talking, grasping him.

"…those were the most pathetic feeble words ever meant to impress I've ever heard." he commented, signalling for Dawn to approach. She obeyed, drawing out another stake.

The younger vampire tried to set himself free, but Spike held him too firmly, and he turned to Dawn again.

"C'mon, Nibblet, it's your moment of glory, now: hit him without hesitation.. but please, be careful.. that's me behind him!" he warned her, a little bit concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm ready!" she assured him, raising the stake.

"Bye, fledgling, and thanks for raising… it was getting kinda boring here!" she said, before sinking the stake into his heart and turning him into a pile of dust, stopping with the stake few inches from Spike who had dreaded the worst for a second.

"I'd better change position, this one is bloody dangerous! Besides, that way I'm completely covered by dust!" he grumbled, cleaning his trench coat and shoes.

"YOU chose that position! And anyway, I could have taken him even without your help. I was just waiting for the right moment to strike.." she justified.

"Yeah, sure, and when would that be exactly? After he drained you, or right after he snapped your neck?" Spike teased her, drawing out a cigarette and lightening it.

"Fine, fine, ok, you're right… maybe I needed some help, just a bit." she admitted, purposefully avoiding facing the "no kidding" look on his face.

"… anyway, it was my first time after all, I'll be better next time, you know what? I really like it, it's even more fun than all the videogames of the amusement arcade!" she commented, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Nibblet, too bad that here no one will insert a coin to start a new game if you are game-over!" he struck back, taking a long drag.

"I guess you've had enough fun and thrilling experience for tonight, let's come back!" he suggested, departing with her.

They didn't notice the two greedy eyes that had observed them all the time long.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it.. ;)


	8. part 2 2

Thank you, spbangel!

PART 2 ( Slightly NC 17)

When they came back, they found Buffy, probably just after her shower, wearing a short silver dressing gown, laying on the sofa, watching TV.

The blonde ran into them.

"So, Dawnie, tell me, how was your first patrol?"

"Really exciting: I dusted a vampire on my own.." her sister said, very excited, but she heard Spike clearing his throat.

"Well, ok.. maybe.. Spike lent a hand.." she added snorting, without giving him much importance.

"What about you, honey, how was your first day at work?" Spike asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Believe me, the Hellmouth is nothing compared to it: that's Hell, and I desperately wanted to devour all of them and snap their necks.. from my Boss to the last of my consumers.. but maybe it's the demon speaking for me now.." she explained, a little bit worried.

"So, will you quit working?" Spike wondered.

"You are kidding? I've been searching a job restlessly, and now that I've found one I'm gonna keep it, no matter what!" she declared proudly.

"I don't think it's the demon, Buffy: a friend of mine works in a fast food as you do, and be sure she thinks your same way.. well, maybe saving the devouring part…" Dawn informed her, between several yawns.

"Well, it's been a plenty full day, I guess it's bed time; after all it's already two o'clock! 'Night, guys!" the little girl said, hugging Buffy and Spike and kissing their cheeks.

"Spike, I'm sooo happy you're here with us!"

"Me, too, Dawn, anyway, you've kept telling me that for two days no-stop!" he smiled to her, kissing her forehead.

"I know, but.. sorry, it's stronger than me: it's as we were a family now.. well, on second thought, we really are!" she confessed, going upstairs.

Hearing those words, the peroxide vampire's joy was huge, and his Childe noticed that.

"I was thinking 'bout doing a certain thing.. but maybe you're already too happy.."

Buffy hadn't even the time to finish her sentence, because Spike dragged her to their bedroom in a heartbeat.

"So.." he exclaimed, closing the door behind their shoulders.

".. now that the Nibblet is sleeping in her room, you can show me the arousing lingerie I bet you're wearing.." he kept talking, approaching his beloved with.. not very friendly intentions.

She backed off playfully.

"What if I wasn't wearing any lingerie?" she teased him, her eyes filled with lust.

The second after, Spike lifted her in his arms, throwing her on the bed with him, as she giggled madly.. but not loud enough to wake up her sister.

He untied eagerly the knot of her belt, letting it flow away from the loops, opening her dressing gown… and finding out she was telling the 'naked' truth.

"You are a very bad girl!" he sneered, taking off her cloth.

"Worthy of her Big, Big Bad!" she struck back, sticking her lips with his, as she tried to take his clothes off as fast as possible.

Soon, they were naked, clinging to each other and exploring their bodies as they could never get enough.

It wasn't their first time, obviously, but it was the first time they made love at Buffy's.. by then also Spike's.

Although he had moved as soon as his Childe had given him the good news, that means the previous night; they were so tired after his move that they had just fallen asleep.

Buffy was puzzled, discovering how much stuff a vamp could have!

In fact, Spike had ended up invading half room with all his things, such as piles of CD and books, especially poetry books.

But that night they were more than awake!

Buffy regretted a little the crypt, where they could freely scream like animals, but she didn't dislike either that .. silent version.

As it was an habit between them, once Spike was totally satisfied, few seconds after Buffy, he vamped out and aimed to his Mate's neck.

"No!" she summoned him.

"No?" he repeated, tilting his head to watch her confused with his amber eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"I mean.. now I've got a job, and I don't want anyone to notice the bite-marks. You know, I can't let my hair down because I gotta keep it inside that stupid hat, and due to the fact that it's damn hot there, I'm not going to wear a turtleneck or a foular.." she explained.

He pleased her, protesting with a weak growl.

She smiled again at him, caressing his hair and pulling his face to her breasts.

"Luv, I said no bites on the neck, but I didn't say no bites at all! Just choose a more hidden place.." she clarified.

"Like.. here?" he murmured, licking one of her boobies, before sinking his fangs into it, as she thanked him with a satisfied purring, reclining her head as he kept drinking from her.

She was sure she had already reached the apex of pleasure .. but she realized she was wrong!

"So, wanna try a new place you, too, baby?" he suggested, coming back to his human features, laying down beside her and drawing little circles on her belly with his finger.

"Naaah.." she answered, giving little kisses on his neck and shifting to her game face immediately after.

"I don't disdain.. Classic!" she said, biting him, amused by his soft pleased purring.

"Luv you.." she murmured, falling asleep on his chest as it was dawning outside.

"Luv you, too, my pet.." he struck back, caressing her hair before falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Spike seated on the sofa, waiting for Dawn to come back from school, as every afternoon.

Spike was engrossed reading a book of Shakespeare's poetry, as Buffy had fun skimming one of the magazine for teenagers that her sister had forgotten in the living room, and she was captivated by a typical couple-test.

"Luv, why don't you write a book of poetry, instead of reading them?" she wondered.

"You are kidding? Pet, the only thing I've got in common with the bloody marvellous Mr. Shakespeare, just as at the great Mr. Wordsworth and Mr. Blake… is the name!" he answered, keeping reading.

"Honey, the test says 'Have you ever made love with your partner in a odd place?' . Can a crypt be considered an odd place?" Buffy distracted him again.

"You know, I guess people don't see it as the most popular place where to spend S. Valentine's Day!" he commented, taking his eyes off the book.

"That's a dilemma!" Buffy exclaimed a minute after.

"What?" he asked, closing his book in resignation.

"Hear this question: 'What is your boyfriend's major skill? a) To listen to your problems and always find a way to comfort you; b) To make you laugh even in the moments of low spirits; c) To satisfy you in bed'… you are bloody good in everything!" she smiled.

"What can I say? It's not my fault if I'm so perfect!" he strutted with a smirk, and her only answer was a playful kick on his knee.

"Well, that's fun: 'have your boyfriend given up going out with his friends just because you didn't like them?' I guess the answer is 'Hell yeah!" she chuckled.

"Let me remind you that not only I stopped going out with my friends, but I also dust them now!" he underlined.

"Uh! Well, wait, there's more, this test says ' It's not fair if your boyfriend has got a chip into his brain!" she teased him.

"You bloody know it's not just for that reason!" he struck back, acting insulted, and kicking her back.

"Yeah, Spikey, I know that you've been doing it willingly.. just for me.." she added, caressing his face.

".. but you can't deny it's also due to your passion for violence!" she resumed teasing him, kissing him before he could strike back.

Hearing the handle of the front door pulling down, they immediately parted.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it! ;)


	9. part 2 3

Thank you so much, spbangel, I'm so glad you like it so far, and trust me, there will be a lot of spuffyness! ;)

PART 3

"Hello, love birds, stop cooing, I'm back!" Dawn teased them, closing the door behind her.

"Hi Dawnie, how was school?" Buffy asked.

"Great! We have a new student, due to a cultural exchange. In fact, he's Swedish!"

"Let me guess, Nibblet… this new guy's arrival, and the broad grin you've got since you got in is just pure coincidence?" Spike commented sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

The sudden redness on the girl's cheeks corroborated his theory.

"Well, anyway, Janice's house is free tonight, so she invited all the class to welcome the newly arrived guy properly! Can I go? Please, please, please, please.. " Dawn implored them.

"Why not? A party is a party, plus you'd better be sure no one puts her ugly clutches on your.. what is his name?" Buffy wondered.

"Justin!" her sister answered, with a sigh and dreaming eyes.

"… on your .. Justin!" the blonde repeated, making fun of her way to pronounce his name.

"It's ok by me, too, Nibblet. Just what am I supposed to tell to all the vamps that are waiting for you to dust them?" Spike asked ironically.

Dawn exulted, hugging both of them.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down! You are the best vampires in the Universe!" she cheered happily.

"Anyway, before you ask, forget about taking any of my dresses, and be back by midnight, half past midnight at the utmost!" Buffy ordered her, and Spike nodded on both the issues.

"Then again … you're so not the best, after all.." Dawn snorted, going to her room.

"Sometimes I act more like a mother than a sister!" Buffy observed, those words reminded her of all the times Joyce had begged Buffy to respect her curfew, especially when she went to a party.

"You know, I miss mom so much.." she confessed, grieving.

Spike hugged her, kissing her hair.

"Me too, honey, me too! But I know that she is happy above there, looking after her two beloved daughters.. and she's happy for you two.." Spike comforted her, although he was visibly moved, too.

Buffy squeezed his hand sweetly.

"For us, my love! She always liked you and you know it!" she assured to him, playing with his fingers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After examining with great attention Dawn's clothes and make up, judging them fascinating but not exaggerated, the two blonds allowed her to go to her friend Janice's house, which was not very far from Revello Drive, but before they made all the recommendations.. just as two parents worried for their teenager daughter would!

"Damn! It's already 8:40 pm! I'll be late for work!" Buffy commented, making herself ready to get out.

"Ready to go back to your personal hell?" Spike teased her, putting on his leather coat, ready for his nightly patrol.

"You know, tonight my friends promised me they would go there to keep me company for a while, and of course.. to judge my service and have a good laugh!" she informed him, smiling.

They kissed goodbye and left home, taking two different roads.

Dawn arrived at Janice's, ringing the bell and telling herself to calm down.

"Dawn, finally, come in!" Janice invited her.

"We all were waiting for you, all the others are already here: James, Sarah, David, Nicholas, Emma, Alyson, Amber…"

"Justin?" Dawn interrupted her.

"Well, he hasn't arrived yet, but maybe it's because it's the first time he comes here and he may have some trouble finding the address.. Anyway, I'm sure he will be here soon. Hey, am I wrong or someone here has a big crush for the European guy?" Janice mocked her, hitting her with the elbow playfully and winkling.

Dawn's face turned completely red.

"Nooo! Are you nuts? It's just that this Party is for him, after all.. so, it's more than normal if I care about his presence!"

"Sure, Dawnie, sure! Anyway, you know what? He seems to fancy you too, he seemed unable to take his eyes off you, this morning!" Janice confessed, happy for her.

"Really?" Dawn asked enthusiastically.

"Why don't you find out on your own? He's coming!" the other girl warned her, seeing him from afar.

In fact, the boy greeted them, but only had eyes for Dawn.

"I already know it will be a wonderful party for the simple reason that you are here!" he said, showing her the brightest of smiles, as she watched him passing a hand through his dark blond hair, captivated by his gaze, so intense that it made her knees weak.

In fact, she managed just to half smile back at him, before he met the other new class mates.

Janice dragged Dawn to an isolated corner.

"Trust me, Dawnie, that was a very good sign! I've got the feeling that tonight a new couple will born!" her friend smiled slyly, as she prepared the refreshments.

Dawn smiled at the thought, watching him from afar, but he caught her gaze.

TBC


	10. part 2 4

Thank you, DarkSecret, I'm glad you like it so far! ;)

PART 4

Buffy was at the counter, with her back to the customers, as she was making the umpteenth hamburger of the night, when someone called her.

"Hey, you, blondie, I've been waiting for ages!" an irritated voice exclaimed.

Buffy turned, after taking a long unnecessary breath due to the exasperation.

"Just a moment and I'll serv.. Willow!" she smiled, when she figured out that the unbearable customer was nothing else than her friend disguising her voice.

And she wasn't alone.

"Told you we would come!" Tara said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, so, how's this job?" the redhead wondered.

"Please, can we talk about something else?"

The blonde's request was enough as answer.

"As you wish!" Xander exclaimed, leaning to the other side of the counter, with his inseparable Anya linking arms with him.

"How is your un-living together with bleached Fang.. Sorry! I mean Spike?" the boy corrected himself immediately, remembering how Buffy had reacted the last time he.. hadn't showed respect to her Sire!

"Xan, you kept asking me the same question every time you see me, and the answer is still the same: it couldn't be better!" she answered, as she served some drinks to three customers.

"Anyway, thank you guys, for coming. Giles is the only one missing!" she commented.

"You know, Giles barely conceives this as food!" Anya explained, enjoying the French fries she had ordered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy glanced at her watch. Her friends had left a while ago, and she was relieved because the fast food joint would close in one hour.

She rolled up her sleeved and took the garbage outside to throw it away.

When she threw even the last sack, she cleaned her hands in her smock, leaning to a wall for a moment, gazing ecstatic at the starry sky.

She had always liked the night, but since she had become a vampire, her adoration for it had increased.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even feel the familiar presence behind her, until she heard:

"What's in the DoubleMeat nuggets?"

"Spike!" she startled, turning and smiling to him.

"It's visit-time tonight, luv! Plus, I was curious to see you at work, but I prefer not to enter.. it would take me a while to adjust my eyes. Damn fluorescent lights! Makes me look dead!"

Buffy threw daggers at him with her eyes.

"Well, some demons love them, the way they vibrate makes the skin twitch. Just tell me, what kind of demon you are, luv?" he asked her, playing with her funny hat.

"Simple: yours!" she smiled, kissing him quickly.

"Now, honey, gotta go. I'm so busy that I don't even have the time to breathe.. oops, I forgot: I don't need to breathe anymore!" she joked.

"That's my girl! Anyway, c'mon, can't you take a break?" he suggested, caressing his face with a finger.

"I could, yeah.. but.. would you like a quick fuck without romanticism.. or would you rather wait 'til I'm back home, and have a long night and maybe morning, too, of wild, wild passion full of all those nice games you like so bad?" she struck back.

"Can I have both?" he sneered, pulling her to him.

"Spike! You're incorrigible!" she rolled her eyes, slipping from his arms.

"Wait, honey, and you won't regret it.." she smiled lasciviously to him, coming back to the fast food.

(In the meantime)

Dawn had spent almost the whole night with Justin, and he had also gently offered to walk her home.

It was almost half past midnight, and Dawn was heading towards Revello Drive with him.

There was something in him that scared her, but she was strongly attracted by that at the same time.

"We're here!" the girl exclaimed, pointing at her house.

"Fine. So, thanks for the beautiful night, see ya, Slayer!"

"W. what did you call me? And w.. what is a Slayer, anyway?" Dawn startled, watching him suspiciously, wondering how he could know about the Slayers' existence.

"C'mon, there's no need to pretend.. Most people here are sceptic, but I'm not, I believe in demons, I believe in vampires.. you know, I thought that the Slayer was just a legend; but after countless researches I've found out that she really exists.. that you really exist!"

"You're right about vampires &Co, but you're making a mistake: I'm not the Slayer!" she clarified.

"But I saw you with that blond guy, at the graveyard, last night.." he insisted.

"He's my sister's fiancé, and she is indeed the Slayer! I was just playing.." she explained, confessing that secret without worrying, since Justin seemed to know a lot about that issue.

--Slayer or not.. I want you and I'll get you! But.. if you're not the Slayer.. what's that strong energy inside you?-- the boy thought, staring at her.

"So, he is not your boyfriend?" he wondered, caressing her face

"Nope. Just a good friend, my best friend!" she smiled, taking his hand into hers.

"So, are you single?" he asked, approaching to her face.

"Y.. ye.. s.. " she stuttered, completely lost in the intense green of his eyes.

Justin brought his lips to hers, giving her a soft kiss.

"Maybe, you won't remain single for long.." he said, departing and leaving her astonished and speechless.

-- So, she is the Slayer's sister.. Uhmm. Well, it will be even funnier!-- Justin thought with an evil sneer, slipping into his game-face.

"Now, let's just think about having a snack!"

TBC

In the next chapter, well.. Buffy will keep her promise.. are you ready ? Hot and kinky spuffyness coming soon, lol! ;)


	11. part 2 5

Thank you so much, spbangel, Anyanka and Lil Candy (Yay, ywo new readers!)

Before reading: This is just an interlude, you can understand the story without reading it but if you want to read it anyway…. I don't know how.. but this part went out like that.. so, if you get scandalized easily or are younger than 17 years, go away now .. don't say I didn't warn you:)

PART 5 (NC 17!)

Buffy came back home about half past one.

She went upstairs and glanced at Dawn's room, but as she expected the girl was already deep asleep.

"Pet, you gotta wait 'til tomorrow to give her the third degree, but I guess she has got big news! You should have seen the grin on her face when she came back!" Spike exclaimed in a whisper, appearing from the dark and hugging Buffy from behind.

"Anyway, I'm more than awake and you owe me something.." he added, starting to kiss her neck.

"Please, love, let me take a shower first: I smell like French fries.." she said, awkwardly.

"That's why I was about to devour you!" he whispered, but she parted from him, running to the bathroom.

"Shower, first. Nasty, after!" she ordered, taking off her clothes.

"Is there any particular law that prevents us from doing the nasty in the shower?" he asked, with a deep voice, doing the same.

"Mm.. no, there's none!" she chuckled, pulling him with her inside the shower, once they were naked, letting the water warm fall over them.

Spike sprinkled the sponge with Buffy's inseparable vanilla bath foam, and started soaping her everywhere, teasing the centre of her womanhood with the other hand, making her moan.

"Mm.. hey, it's not fair, this was supposed to be a relaxing shower!" she pretended to complain, and she decided to pay him back as she let a hand slip to 'Spikey Junior', making her Mate moan.

"Oh, pet.. if you carry on this way… I dread we won't ever manage to get off this shower.."

But after a while they manage to do it.

They ran to their room, throwing themselves on the bed, making love 'til sunrise.. as quietly as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spike awoke, a certain someone had tied his wrists at the head of the bed and put a blindfold on his eyes; but he could feel his Childe 's presence, not far away from him.

"Peeeeeet .. what are you planning to do?"

"You know, it's eleven a.m. , Dawn is at school.. which means that I can make you scream as much as I please!" she informed him, as she lighted a candle, straddling him, wearing just a tiny black satin negligee.

"Uh, uh, sounds bloody good.. So, what happens now?"

"We play at 'Guess what I'm doing to you?'!" she explained as he felt the warmness of the candle closer and closer, until a drop of hot wax fell on his chest.

"Bloody Hell! Wax!" he growled, vamping out due to that unexpected move that although was a little bit painful turned him on a lot.

And due to his whole nudity, Buffy had just to look at a certain part of his to know that!

"Keep your fangs in, honey! It's just the beginning!" she told him, putting a finger on his mouth, and he bit it playfully, before slipping back to his human face.

He heard her putting the candle on her bedside table, taking something that he couldn't identify, until she passed it on his stomach, chest, shoulders and face, making him shiver.

"Uuuuh, ice!" he purred, smiling.

"Now, let's do something sweet!" she ordered, spraying some whipped cream into his mouth, tracing a long line from his chin to his manhood.

As he moaned contently, she licked away all the cream, lingering on the final part.

"Easy, pet.. or I'll bloody lose control!" he warned her.

"And would it be such a bad thing?" she teased him, raising from the bed, attracted by something on the floor.

"Uh, uh! Look what we have here!" she chuckled, taking it and starting to rub his face and chest with it.

Recognizing it as his leather belt, Spike chuckled in anticipation.

"You are a bad, bad boy, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically, carrying on rubbing the belt against him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm such a baaaaaaaaaaaad boy, and I need a proper punishment!" he struck back.

She began whipping him lightly, but then she increased the power, mostly because every 'Ouch' from her Sire was immediately followed by a 'More!'.

Without being able to hold a second more, Spike broke the ropes that tied him, ripping out the blindfold and jumping on Buffy.

"Revenge-time, luv!" he sneered.

"I was waiting for nothing else!" she sneered.

And Spike.. took his revenge!

----------------------------------------------------------

After lots of other wax, ice, cream and leather, they made love with wild passion.

When she was on the edge, Buffy scratched his chest, licking away the few drops of blood she had drawn, just before slipping to her game face and sinking her fangs on it, as he chuckled because her hair was tickling him.

When she was satisfied, it was Spike's turn to change his features, trying to get closer to his Mate's neck.

"No, luv; I still gotta work tonight, but I promise I'll let you do that tomorrow, after all, I'll have got four days to let the bite-marks fade out.." she said.

"It's unfair, you know it's my fave spot.." he protested, licking her neck, and then he went under until he reached one of her breasts, at the exact point where he had bitten her the last time.

".. well, lucky for me that there are interesting alternatives.." he went on, but he confined himself just to kiss it, carrying on descending, choosing her inner left thigh, giving a new emotion to her lover.

"I don't know what the hell possessed me: I've never acted like that before. It must be the demon.." Buffy commented, concerned.

Spike smiled, kissing her shoulder.

"Sure, luv, the same demon who possesses every woman trying to please her man!" he answered ironically.

"Even when her man likes dirty and perverted games?" she struck back with a daring look.

"Pet, there's nothing to be ashamed of, and there's nothing bad if you let your darkest side have fun sometimes! It wasn't dirty, it wasn't perverted, it was a pure form of love. Now you're still too young, my sweet Childe, but you'll learn soon that for vampires pain sometimes can be pleasure, and that… nasty are routine!" he sneered, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Pig!" she pretended to scold him.

"Forever, luv!" he struck back proudly, lightening a cigarette.

Theirs was the only room in the house where his Mate allowed him to smoke, but only when Dawn wasn't home.

Also because, it's not that passive smoking could damage Buffy's health!

TBC

I hope you'll still like it..


	12. part 6

Uhmm.. maybe I exaggerated with chapter 5? Too kinky? Too violent? I didn't want to ' shock you'.. sigh :(

Anyway, here's the new part:

PART 6

When Dawn came back, she found them on the sofa; and they greeted her with their most innocent smiles.

"Well, my dear little angels, you're just missing the halo! Give up with this charade… I don't want to imagine what you were up to today… as a matter of fact, I don't even dare imagine what you are up to when I'm not home!" the young girl said, going to her room.

If they hadn't been vampires, Buffy and Spike would have blushed.

Buffy decided to meet her sister in her room, because she still had to give her the third degree.

"Tell me every slightest detail!" she incited her, closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed.

Dawn told her everything about her night and the final kiss.

During that time the sisters' laughter echoed in the house, making Spike very curious, he couldn't wait to go patrol with Dawn to make her tell him everything.

"So, what happened today?" Buffy asked.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I know you are angry because he ignored you all day long as nothing had happened, but.. hey, give these poor blokes a chance, you dusted the last one without even letting him arise completely!" Spike commented, appreciating the girl's progress.

"Anyway, Nibblet, you know, not all the guys are the same. Some are sweet as sugar when they are alone with the girl they fancy, but act rudely when they are with their friends, and stuff like that." he explained, as he assured the patrol was over for that night.

"Such as?" she teased him with a smirk.

"It's not my case; no matter how busy I was, for my Princess I always found time, and didn't care about anyone around.. but please, never tell Buffy! Better yet, you know what? Forget this speech!" he said, dreading that he had talked too much. If Buffy had heard him mention Drusilla.. he really didn't want to think about her reaction!

In fact, he decided to go as far as he could from that minefield as soon as possible.

"I see you are very self confident tonight, and that's ok, but you know.. sometimes it's better play the helpless part . Instead of shaking your stake as soon as you get in the graveyard, you should act a bit afraid, making your enemy believe he can easily get what he wants and then strike when he less expect it! It's a bloody good strategy.." he advised her, as they came back home.

"Ok, Spike, I'll keep it in mind!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

The night after Buffy was outside patrolling, and she had missed that a lot!

Dawn was very happy, because things between Justin and her had been fixed up and the boy asked her out to show her how much he cared.

Spike stayed home for two simple reasons: he wanted to leave all the fun to Buffy.. plus on MTV there was a Special about Woodstock'69, and he couldn't miss that!

Buffy had told him about that, suggesting to him that he could go to Giles' house to see it together due to the fact they both were fanatical of that music, but they both had refused.

After all, Buffy couldn't expect so much, it was enough that her Watcher had respected her choice, although he wasn't happy about that.

But the blonde was optimistic about that and she knew that sooner or later Giles would not only accept Spike but also trust him.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

Spike cursed, because one of his fave bands was on stage.

It was just 11:15 p.m., it couldn't be Dawn, she would never come back home before her curfew, Buffy usually used the keys.. so… who was that pain in the neck?

Wondering that, Spike opened the door, not very willingly, and when he did Angel and he stared each other in disbelief and with a lot of disliking.

"You!" they exclaimed at unison.

Angel got in rudely, without any barrier, of course.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" the brunette snapped.

"Don't jump to conclusions, buddy! Buffy knows I'm here." the blond tried to explain.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Something bad happened?" he asked.

"Yeah, bad news; Schlecht is back!" the other informed him, taking a look around nervously, searching for Buffy.

"Wait! Wasn't he trapped in a bloody dimension, thanks to a bloody spell?" Spike asked, not happy about that.

After all, if even such a strong and powerful vampire as Angel, or rather Angelus back in those days, had seen him as a threat.. there was nothing to cheer about.

"Well, it seems he found his way out!" Angel said quickly.

"Spike, for the last time, where's Buffy? What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled at him.

The door slammed open and without looking at anyone, Buffy rushed to the kitchen.

"Hi, love, what a slaying! I deserve a double cup of blood! Do you want some, honey?" she exclaimed from that room, opening the fridge.

Angel reached her, and so did Spike.

"Buffy?"

When she heard Angel's voice, Buffy turned immediately, staring at him, still holding the blood jar.

TBC

Ah ah evil cliff! Although believe me, compared to some others one, this is not evil at all! ;P

I just hope you'll still like it..


	13. part 7

Thank you so, so , so much, justawriter (Yayy! A new reader!) and cursedgirl, I'm so happy you like this story so far, and believe, me it's still very long, plus there will be a ' double sequel ', lol, but first thing first! ;)

Sorry if this chapters are pretty short, they'll get longer later, well… I'll try to update asap, okies?

Now our heroes deal with a veeeery pissed off Angel.. ;)

PART 7

"Tell me it's not what I think it is!" Angel snapped, looking askance at them.

"Angel, I can explain!" Buffy tried to justify, making him sit down.

-------------------------------------------

"… and that's the whole story.." Buffy ended, standing behind her Sire, dreading a sharp reaction from Angel.

And she dreaded right.

In fact, Angel jumped up, walking nervously back and forward.

"Let me see if I got it straight; you got drunk.." he exclaimed, gazing coldly at both of the blondes.

".. you turned her.." he went on, turned just to Spike that faced his gaze fearlessly, holding his Childe's hand .

".. and you let him!" he snapped, looking Buffy upset.

"Angel, I've already told you it was because.."

"What the hell were you waiting for to tell me?" Angel interrupted her, yelling.

"We were just taking time to find the best way to let you know, and it shouldn't be this one.. After all, it's happened just for two weeks.." she tried to justify.

"Why didn't you kill him for what he did to you?" he asked, pointing at Spike.

"I can't.." she answered.

"Sure, because he's your Sire!" he figured it out.

"No. Because.. I.. I lo… I love him!" she found the courage to admit that.

"What? You can't love him, he's evil, he might have brainwashed you! Let me help you.." the vampire went on, approaching.

"No. You don't know.. he's changed, believe me. Lots of stuff happened since the last time you have seen him.. He really loves me. And I love him, and it's not due to the bond. I'm sorry, you know you meant so, so very much to me, and still do.."

"Oh, yeah, I mean so much to you, but I can't satisfy you properly, and now that you can't attend the 'Human Club' anymore you turned to the first available guy!" he yelled at Buffy, and then he threw an icy glare at Spike.

"And you, you took advantage of the situation, of course, now that she is your Childe you can have her at your whole disposal whenever you want!" he snapped, walking towards the door.

"Angel, now it's your anger speaking for you, I know that you don't really mean it.." she tried to make him reason.

"Shut up, I've been such a stupid, I thought you were different. And I was about to help you, to warn you, to give you information.. you know what? Suit yourselves! You, bitch, and you.. well, I can't even find an enough offensive word for you.." he hissed, leaving and ignoring her attempt to stop him.

After all, Buffy was also busy calming down Spike and holding him still, because after hearing Angel insult her beloved he was blind with rage and he was ready to punch him badly, but a fight between the two vamps was the last thing Buffy needed.

"He didn't take it very good.." Buffy commented, upset.

"Pet, don't take his words too seriously, maybe he didn't even realized what he was saying.." Spike comforted her.

"I know.. now he just needs to be alone to cool down his rage.. then I'm sure he will accept it!" she said, but it was clear that she was sad.

"You know, he would have to know it sooner or later, it just happened in the worst way!" he tried to defuse the situation.

"Honey, I'm not sure anymore he'll lend me his ring.." she observed, with a bitter smile.

He smiled back at her the same way, and then he became serious.

"Before you arrived, he hinted something, and it's nothing good; we'd better talk with Rupert and the Scooby gang tomorrow.."

"Ok, even if it's not fair, I mean, I have a free night and I gotta spend it into what I bet will be a long research!" she snorted.

-------------------------------------------------------

The evening after they got ready to go to Giles' home.

That day, Dawn hadn't even come back home, leaving a note explaining that she would spend the whole day with Justin and she wouldn't be back before midnight.

The little girl was spending more and more time with that guy, but Buffy and Spike understood that and they saw that just as an innocent crush between teenagers.

"Five days to the big event!" Buffy exclaimed, on their way to Giles.

"What?" Spike asked, looking at her puzzled.

"My birthday!" she snapped, insulted due to the fact that he had forgotten that.

"So?"

"So! I want a party, that's obvious!"

"What! Pet, what's the sense of celebrating your birthday when you know you'll be forever twenty?" he pointed out.

"Spike, don't even try! I have had a party for each of my birthdays, it's a tradition and I don't wanna stop it for any reason! End of this speech, and you'd better buy me a present!" she summoned him, arriving to Giles' house.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, please, show me if you do! ;)


	14. part 8

Thank you so, so much, spbangel and cursedgirl, I'm glad you like it so far !;)

PART 8

Since she had become a vampire, it was the first time that she went to her Watcher's house.

But, forgetting that little detail, she tried to get in determinedly .. and found a barrier preventing her from crossing the threshold.

Giles was on the other side and he remedied that immediately, inviting Spike and her in.

That was her first barrier, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all, to want to reach a place and to feel an obstacle, as if your presence wouldn't be liked.

That reminded her of the time when Spike had declared his love to her, putting himself even against his Sire, and Buffy not only had asked Willow to perform the un-invite spell for him, but she also had slammed the door in his face even after seeing the pleading look in his eyes.

She couldn't figure out how he could still love her after all the times she had been a bitch to him.

"Come on, pet, get in!" Spike took her mind off her thoughts, because he was already inside the house.

So, she quit thinking about the sad past, meeting the others.

"So, Spike, tell us what Angel told you.." Giles incited him.

"Well, there's not much to say he said that Schlecht is back and I bet he was about to add that he is just here, in Sunnyhell.." he explained.

"Schlecht.. Schlecht… This name isn't new to me.." Giles muttered, taking one of his books out of the bookshelf, skimming it quickly.

"Here it is; Schlecht: a powerful evil wizard.." Giles started reading.

"Update your dusty books, Rupert! The real story is more complicated, first he was a wizard, then, eager to be immortal, he forced a vampire to turn him.. about 200 years ago.." the bleached blond informed him.

"Just tell me, Dead Boy Jr., how do you know that?" Xander asked, watching him with diffidence.

After all, he still couldn't trust Spike completely.

"Bloody Hell, Whelp, when will you learn to trust me? Angel, rather Angelus, told me that when I was still a fledging, truth is that Schlecht' s Sire was just one of Angelus' minions. In fact, Angelus didn't like the news and faced him, and he almost had his wings.. I mean his fangs clipped! And that proves how bloody dangerous our enemy is! Anyway, Angelus made a truce with two powerful witches and together they managed to send him into another dimension, but now it seems that he broke the spell.. " Spike explained.

Willow and Tara exchanged an understanding look, and the vampire noticed it.

" I know what you're thinking, wiccas, no matter how powerful you are, that spell is lost forever, and even if you managed to find it, it can be performed only once.." he warned them.

"You said that Mr. Unspeakable-Name 's Sire is just a simple minion.. I can't see how he could be that dangerous.." Buffy commented.

"No matter who his Sire is, he's powerful due to his magic, not to his line.." Spike told her.

"I understand, anyway, it's not enough, we need to know more, and I bet Angel is the one who knows more. I would go to him to make him talk, but I must go back to London, due to an important research.." Giles said.

Xander was about to say something, but Anya cut him, pointing her index at him.

"No, Mr., don't even try! I know you wanna help just to leave the town for a couple of days! Well, no way; we still have to finish all the preparations for marriage, plus you know this weekend your family is going to pay a visit to us, and I'm not going to receive them all alone. And of course, you can't leave me two days without having se.."

Xander closed her mouth.

"Ok, Anya, stop it! You've been very persuasive, honey, I'll stay!" he said, rolling his eyes.. thinking about what they were about to face.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to B.B.B. !" Spike exclaimed, determined.

Everyone, except for Buffy, looked at him puzzled.

"He means Angel!" the blonde explained, and then she turned to her Mate, concerned.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea.."

"Buffy, I'm the one who knows him better, so I know how to make him talk! Besides, it's been two days since he found out about our bond.. I guess by now he will be ready to have a civil conversation!" he explained, caressing her face.

"Anyway, be careful.." she begged him, not calmed down at all.

"Don't worry, I know how to defend myself. I'd better leave now, it's still dark outside; so I can reach L.A. before dawn, I'll be back in two days!" he kissed her goodbye before leaving, ignoring the others staring at them, mostly because they were still trying to get used to those scenes.

------------------------------------------------------------

As she came back home, Buffy found Dawn, who had just came back from her date with Justin.

"Hi, Dawnie, it seems we are back to the old times, Spike will be away for two days, it's just me and you!" she informed her.

"Oh, yeah, so you're forced to spend two days alone with your irritating sister, and that sucks. Sure! After all, no one really cares about me!" her sister snapped, with an acid tone, throwing daggers at her with her eyes.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, shocked when she heard her talking like that.

Suddenly, Dawn's look softened and she seemed to wake up from a trance.

"Uh! Sorry, Buffy, I didn't mean what I said, I don't know what possessed me. Well, probably I'm just tired, bye!" the teenager apologized, going to her room.

Buffy knew her moody days, so she didn't give much importance to that.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	15. part 9

Thank you so much, spbangel !

PART 9

It had been two days since Spike had left, and as she'd expected, as she came back from work, Buffy found him waiting for her.

What she hadn't expected, was the black eye he sported.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked alarmed while hugging him.

"Well, let's say I was wrong 'bout the civil conversation. But I gave it back to 'Granddaddy', you know, after what he dared name you it was inevitable!" he smiled.

"By the way, he apologized and said he wasn't really himself when he told you those things.. 'Bout what he told me.. he really thought that and still does.. he bloody proved me that. OUCH!" he said, touching his face.

"Oh, poor my baby!" she cuddled him, kissing the beaten eye.

"Here, let me make it better!"

"Anyway, after the fight he finally talked to me and it's not good news; it seems that our enemy is in town 'cause he's looking for a queen with whom he could take the world over!" he explained.

"Here we go with the 'Ruling the World' mania. Couldn't they just entertain themselves with golf or free climbing?" she exclaimed snorting.

He chuckled.

"Even in the worst situations, you always manage to joke.. I love that 'bout you!" he commented, putting a lock behind her ear.

"So.. do you love me just for that?" she pretended to pout.

"You already know the answer to that, love!" he smiled.

They were about to kiss, but he stopped.

"No, wait, I haven't finished yet, there's bloody more; he also seems to be very powerful; I told you he's a vampire, but his magic allows him to stay in the sunlight, plus he could take any aspect, and last, but not least, he even manages to dominate people's minds, but only people that give him much trust!" he informed her.

"Damn! It won't be easy to defeat him.." she commented, worried.

"As a wizard he's practically unbeatable.. maybe being a vampire could paradoxically be his only weakness. Anyway, love, there's nothing we can't face if we're together!" he reassured her, kissing her tenderly.

"How does Dawn seem to you lately?" Buffy asked, breaking the kiss.

"Uh! Well.. as usual, and when I told her she could invite the boy she fancies to your birthday party she was so happy! Why did you ask me that?"

"You know.. in these last days, she has acted kinda weirdly, and she was so moody sometimes!" she said.

"She's a teenager, of course she is moody!" Spike smiled, without being concerned about that.

"Now.. wanna give a 'proper' welcome back to your Mate, pet?" he whispered and she just jumped on him.

They ended up loving each other until sunrise.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The day Buffy waited for so bad finally came.

There were all of her friends and someone more, because Spike, believing in the motto 'The more we are, the better is', had invited one of his friends of the bar he usually went to, Clem.

Clem was a demon with big ears, pink scaled skin, and although he was a little bit scary due to his aspect, he was very pacific and extremely friendly, so much that he had conquered everyone with his likeableness, especially Buffy.

Buffy had also invited one of her colleagues, Sophie, although she was very shy, clumsy and she was allergic to almost everything, and the most curios thing was that among all the people.. Clem was the one she got along with the most.

Dawn and Justin still missed.

Finally, they arrived, and as soon as she heard the ring bell Buffy hurried to open the door, along with Spike.

"Come in, guys!" Buffy invited them.

"So, you are the famous Justin. Hi, I'm Buffy!" she introduced herself to him.

-- Slayer, finally we meet! -- Justin thought, shaking her hand.

He immediately noticed that there was something unusual in her, and when he figured out what it was he made a huge effort to hide his amazement.

"And this is Spike!" Dawn smiled, introducing him.

Hearing that name Justin startled.

-- Spike? That Spike? It can't be.. --

Spike seemed to notice that and when they parted, he took Buffy to a corner.

"You know, I don't like him, there's something.. and I don't bloody like the way he tries to isolate Dawn.." he commented, watching him suspiciously.

"Yeah, you keep saying the same thing about every guy she likes! Sometimes.. you remind me of a father who is very jealous of his daughter!" Buffy made fun of him.

On the other side, Anya and Xander were chatting, too.

"Are you sure, honey?" the brunette asked her.

"Absolutely yes, and there's no way you can make me change my mind! So, do it.." she answered, inflexible.

"But.."

"I said 'Do it!'. I'll take care of Buffy.. you gotta deal with Spike!" the girl ordered, coming closer to Buffy.

"May you and I have a little speech?" she asked, taking Buffy to a corner with her.

Before Spike could realized what had happened, he found Xander in front of him.

"I guess I also have something to tell you.." he said, inviting him to sit with him.

"Should I be scared?" Spike asked, a little bit worried.

He was already black eyed due to Angel.. and it was still visible.. so, he didn't want to add to that!

"Well, that depends.."

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, since nothing had happened yet, believe me! ;)


	16. part 10

Thank you soo much, spbangel (Don't worry, I like happy ends , you just gotta trust me!) and justawriter, I'm soo glad you still like it! ;)

PART 10

" .. if you lost the Wedding rings I'm gonna give you to keep them 'til Sunday afternoon.. yes, you'd better be scared!" the boy smiled.

"Anyway, I want you to know it's just Anya 's idea.. and the choices were between her weird demons friends or my family.. and trust me… that's even worse!" he clarified, as Spike stared at him between astonished and puzzled.

"Hey, are you asking me.."

(In the meantime)

".. to be a witness at your wedding?" Buffy exclaimed enthused as ever, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yeah, just as Spike will be Xan's best man. Anyway, do you accept?" Anya asked.

She already knew the answer, even before Buffy uttered the words, the light that shined in Buffy's ever-changing green eyes was enough answer.

(In the meantime)

"You know, I've lived for sodding ever, done everything.. but I've never been someone's best man, so.. why not? I'll do it, buddy!"

"Hey, from 'whelp' to 'buddy' .. I'm making progress!" Xander joked.

Now that he was getting to know Spike better he was starting to accept him.. but from that to become even friends.. one step at time.

"Don't flatter yourself, anyway, I have just a question: you said the marriage will take place Sunday afternoon, so.."

(In the meantime)

"What about our little problem with the sun?" Buffy asked.

"I thought about that: I've also invited a cousin of mine, and he's a Weather Demon, so, I'll ask him to make us have a very cloudy day.. maybe some rain, too. You know, wet Bride, lucky Bride!" Anya chuckled.

(In the meantime)

To have more privacy, far away from the noise and the chatting of the others, Dawn had taken Justin upstairs.

"So, this is my room!" she smiled, getting in with him.

She sat on the bed and tried to make him sit, too, but he refused.

"Why is your sister a vampire, and not only she's not evil, but she's still the Slayer, too?"

Dawn was startled as she heard the unexpected question, but the boy wasn't done talking.

"And even worse, why is William the Bloody here, acting as a friend of yours?"

"How do you.."

But he didn't let her talk.

"I knew of Spike because of his fame, a terrible fame, but even I didn't know how he looked like .. so, when you said his name, I realized everything. You'd better have nothing to do with him, he's cruel, wicked, vicious.."

This time Dawn cut him.

"I'm sick of always hearing the same old story, he has changed, believe me; some soldiers put a chip into his brain almost three years ago to prevent him from hurting humans; but you know what? It's his love for my sister what made him really change, and I know he's very affectionate to me too, so stop running him down!" she defended him.

"And before you ask, yes, he's the one who turned my sister, but he didn't mean to do it, it just happened... I mean, Spike has always wanted it, but he would have never forced her.." she clarified, looking at him with diffidence.

"You can't know all those things due to some research.. C'mon, confess once for all, who are you really?" Dawn put him at the spot.

"If I tell you, do you promise me you won't scream?" he said, sitting close to her.

"Ok, now.. tell me!" she said, a little bit scared.

Justin shifted slowly into his game face, but before she could say anything, he closed her mouth with a hand.

"Remember.. you promised!" he reminded her, coming back to his human features.

When he saw that she had calmed down, he let her talk.

"But.. it can't be! I saw you in the morning.."

"I also can do some magic.. so, the sun is not longer a problem for me.." he explained smiling, but then he became serious.

"Dawn, this doesn't change anything.." he assured her taking her hand, but she set herself free, getting up.

"This changes everything, you're a vampire, you're evil.."

"But I can change, for you, just a few minutes ago you said you trust William the Bloody nonetheless, because he's changed even if he's soulless, just like me, so.. give me a chance.."

"I don't know if.." she answered unsurely.

"Dawn, you need me.." he said, looking deep into her eyes, and she lost herself in his green irises.

"I'm the only one who loves you, I'm the only one who cares about you, the others just pretend.. Spike and your sister are sick of always having you around, and their friends stands you because they're forced to do that, no one among them loves you, no one needs you.." he said to her, repetitively.

"No one needs me, no one loves me.." she repeated, almost bewitched.

"But I do, I care about you.. you could stay with me.."

He was about to add 'you could be like me..', but he stopped, moving away from her when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

In fact, after few seconds the door opened.

"Here you are, I was getting worried!" Buffy exclaimed, inviting them to go downstairs with the others.

Dawn followed her without understanding what had happened.

Instead, Justin cursed the Slayer.

Without having any chance to isolate Dawn anymore, Justin decided to make the best of a bad job, sure that the night after he would have enough time.

The party ran out, and after a while everyone left.

TBC

Very romantic spuffy moment in next chapter, I hope you'll still like it!

Now I'm gonna update 'Simply Absurd ' , too! ;)


	17. part 11

Thank you so, so much, justawriter and spbangel, you're very kind and I'm so, sohappy! ;D

here's the new part:

PART 11

Spike and Buffy were in their room, talking about the party.

"It seems that everyone enjoyed the party. Plus, I've received so many beautiful gifts!" she exulted, getting under the sheets.

"You still miss mine!" Spike informed her, opening the drawer of the bedside table, drawing out a velvet blue box.

Buffy was speechless.

She had summoned him to buy a gift for her playfully, but she never thought he would take her literally.

"Spike.. I .. you.." she murmured, opening it.

She smiled, it was a silver necklace with a sun-shaped pendant.

"I know how much you miss it, luv. Sorry, but this is the only sun I can give to you.." he said, looking at her a little bit sadly.

".. or not?" he added, with one of those smirks she knew very well.

She questioned him with her eyes.

"Honey, search better in the little box.." he advised her, and Buffy did so, taking away the cotton from the box.

She looked at him stunned when she saw what there was below it.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike! It's the Gem of Amarra! Tell me you didn't steal it!" she asked as enthused as worried.

"To begin with, who the bloody hell has ever established that ring it's Angel's? You can keep it as well!" he explained, but that didn't seem to persuade the blonde.

"Ok. Wanna know where I found it? Cordelia kept it for him, covered by tons of papers on his desk. And that shows how bloody much he cares about that ring. Probably, he hasn't even noticed its absence. When you gave it to him, Mr. Let-me-be-the-Champion must have said: 'I don't have time for frivolousness such as sunlight; in daylight I can't hear innocent yelling for help as in the darkness, and if I can't help them I can't prove the whole world how good, strong, brave and brilliant I am.'!" Spike mocked, making Buffy laugh.

"Ok, Spikey, you've been very persuasive, thank you so much! I'll keep it, but I'll wear it just in special occasions.." she said, putting the ring in her drawer.

"Sweetie, can I borrow it from you, sometimes?" he asked, making puppy eyes to her.

"You know, if there's a thing I really can't stand is people giving you something they actually wanna use, too.." she commented sarcastically, before covering him with kisses.

"Can I take it as a 'yes, you can'?" he asked as he nibbled her neck with his blunt teeth.

"We'll see.. maybe once in a while.." she answered vaguely, and then she sealed his lips with hers.

"So, pet, do you wanna start with the biting or the sex?" he asked seductively when they parted.

Her only answer, she slipped into her game face, growling and straddling him, lowering the zipper of his jeans.

"What about both at the same time?" she suggested, taking off the last of her clothes.

He smiled, letting his own demon surface.

"As the guest of honor wishes!" he chuckled, before 'attacking' her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Due to the fact that she had taken the previous day off to celebrate, Buffy had to work the night after.

She was engrossed cleaning the bar, when one of her colleagues called her.

"Buffy, take a break and go outside, because.. you know.. there's a very gorgeous guy waiting for you.." the girl informed her, a little bit envious that she wasn't the lucky receiver of that visit.

"Thank you, Jen, be right back!" Buffy replied, leaving the wet cloth on the bar and dashing outside.

"Spikey, why didn't you wait for me at the back exit, as always?" she exclaimed, without even looking at the figure outlining, sure that she already knew who was the very gorgeous guy waiting for her.

".. anyway, honey, sorry, but I have no time to play at 'What kind of demon are yo..' " she went on, but the last word died in her throat when she realized who was in front of her, the last person she expected to see.

"Riley!" she exclaimed, trying to figure out what her ex was doing there at that moment.

"How did you find me?" she asked, wondering thoughtfully if and how much he had heard about what she had said.

"I.. I went to University, and one of your former schoolmates told me that now you work here.." he explained, looking at her puzzled.

Buffy knew it wasn't just due to her uniform.

"Yeah, you know.. lots of stuff happened.." she tried to distract him, but he interrupted her.

"Buffy, what the hell were you blathering before? It sounded almost .. as you.. and Spike.."

"Nooo, you misunderstood everything, it's just a game between us, nothing serious.. and I called him 'honey' just for fun, pure sarcasm.." she justified, trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

And Riley seemed to buy it.

"Anyway, why are you here? Hunting some demons?" she changed topic.

"Yes, there's one around with dangerous eggs, but we have almost destroyed all of them. The real reason why I'm here is another one, Buffy, lots of stuff happened to me, too, and now I've got a wife.."

"Rileeey, you got married! It's wonderful, I'm so happy for you!" she exulted, and he was deeply disappointed, that wasn't the reaction he expected from her.

"Here, let me hug you!" Buffy went on, pulling himself to her to hug him, but she immediately parted in blinding pain, with a little scar on the right side of her neck.

Her growl, but mostly her amber eyes and her longer and sharper teeth made the boy back off.. amazed and shocked as ever.

Although she had already come back to her human features, for Riley what he had seen was enough.

TBC

So, did you expect that? ;)

about the Gem.. sorry, I'm obsessed with that ring, lol:-P

I hope you'll still like it..


	18. part 12

Thank you so much, spbangel and justawriter! ;)

PART 12

"You're a vampire! Stay away from me!" he summoned her, taking off the crucifix he wore, the cause of Buffy's reaction, and putting it in front of her.

"Calm down, white flag, yes, I'm a vampire now, but I've kept my soul, it's such a long story.. Anyway, since when do you wear a crucifix?" she asked, backing off and massaging her neck.

"Just tell me that Spike has nothing to deal with this story.."

"Well, actually…" she slurred, keeping her massage.

"I knew it, I knew it! I shouldn't have ever left. And I should have used a real stake, not one made of plastic, that time.." he grumbled, as Buffy didn't figure out what he was talking about.

"Just look, how you sank low, what you became!" he went on.

"You know nothing 'bout, you know nothing at all! Wanna hear the fresh news? I've died several months ago, saving the world.."

The boy looked at her stunned.

"Yeah, you heard it right. Then, Willow brought me back, but I was in Heaven! No one understood why I was so unhappy and they carried on suffocating me with attentions.." she went on, as Riley had still to recover from that news.

"Spike was the only one I wanted around, 'cause he was the one who really understood me, that's why I confessed the truth just to him. And then, a bunch of idiots cast a spell, making me believe and seeing unreal stuff. All the others were sure I was crazy, so I turned to Spike for a bit of comfort, and we ended up totally drunk, and.. both believing we were dreaming.. he turned me.." she confessed to the soldier who was more and more astonished.

"Why didn't you tell me after you came back from death? You should have turned to me, I.."

"You what? I didn't even know where you were.. and you have never cared anyway.. you were just obsessed about being the first thought in my mind, and I add this is something you have never been to me.." she snapped, and then she calmed down.

"Anyway, don't think I woke up happy about it, it took me a while, but finally I've accepted it, I'm happy, and.. sorry.. but I love Spike, for real, and not just because he's my Sire.." she announced, approaching.

"Don't touch me! You are at his same level now.. so, you just disgust me! You really let me down, I should have known before.. I curse the day I met you! I leave you to your stupid existence with your loser pathetic joke of a vampire.." he hissed.

"You'd better run away as fast as you can.." she warned him, growling.

He could insult her how much he pleased, but no one could insult Spike.

Riley followed her advice, reading the threat in her look.

"And I thought Angel had reacted badly.." she told herself out loud, rolling her eyes and coming back to the Double Meat Palace.

Buffy took a work permit and leave a little before, heading towards the graveyard, where she found Spike, as he was dusting the last vampire for that night.

"Honey, lucky for me, I've found you!" she exclaimed, running into him.

"Pet, what happened?" he asked, hugging her, and he immediately noticed the little burn on her neck.

"Who?" he roared, furious due to the fact that someone had dared touch his beloved Childe.

"Riley. That's what I was about to tell you. Anyway, love, don't jump to conclusion.."

"Captain America is here?" he interrupted her, without caring anymore about her words.

"Yeah, and I'm as shocked as you. He's here due to a demon hunting, but mostly 'cause he wanted me to meet his wife !"

"Uh? Soldier Boy got married!" Spike exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, it seems so, anyway, I hugged him to congratulate, he wore a crucifix.. that's how it happened!" she explained, as he licked her burn to heal it faster.

"The big trouble is that he found out I'm a vampire. He was already suspicious about me flirting with you, but when he found out you're my Sire he was mad!" she went on, more and more concerned.

"He should have known before, there's no chance to win against me and my charm!" the blond defused, smirking.

"Love, it's not the right moment to joke, you should have seen him, and then suddenly he began talking about regrets and stakes made of plastic.. I don't know what he meant .."

"I do. It's something between him and me after I brought you to that dreary vampire club to show him.." he explained.

"You mean that.. he.." she wondered shocked.

"Let's just say that he found out a long before than you that I fancied you, so he showed me his disappointment.. and if he had used wood I wouldn't be here telling you, now!" he went on, taking her hand in his.

"That bloody bastard! If I find him again, I.." she growled furiously.

"Shh, shh, my pet. That was the past.." he calmed her down, cuddling her as he was secretly happy for her reaction.

"I'm sure he's far away right now.."

"Yeah, my love. Let's just wish to never see him again!" she commented, but she had a bad sensation.

(In the meantime)

Riley came back to his base, still shocked by that discovery.

A not very tall girl with a quite muscular body and dark hair came close to him.

"So, how did it go, boss?" she exclaimed.

"Shut up, Sam, you can't imagine.."

"What? I would like to see her face when you told her you were married, did she buy it?" the girl asked.

"Wanna know her reaction? She couldn't care less, I mean, she was happy for me! All this scene for nothing! I was sure she would do anything to get me back, instead.. she congratulated!" he snapped hysterically, kicking a table nearby.

"You know, I wanted to surprise her, but it's happened the opposite, can't you guess the news?"

Sam shook her head, not getting his point.

"She is a vampire, a disgusting vampire, now, and her Sire is Hostile 17 nonetheless you know, I talked to you about.. I knew he got a thing for her, but I would never imagine that.." he went on, more and more nervous.

".. and she.. THAT BITCH, THAT HYPOCRITICAL BITCH; she blamed me when I went to those vampires and now… just look what she has become!" he yelled, turning over the table.

"I know you're angry now, but you'll forget it and go on, it's just a matter of time, let's just think about the mission, now.." the girl incited him.

"No, Sam, it's not done yet, she will pay for that.."

-- .. and most of all, he will!-- he thought with a wicked sneer.

TBC

C'mon, you're free to insult the most useless bloody damn soldier in the world as much as you please, I'd better not .. otherwise I will never finish! ;)

Anyway, forget him for now, he'll come back to play later.. now our two heroes have other troubles to deal with..  
Hope you'll like it so far..

And now I go update 'Simply absurd ' and 'Bit by Bit 'too! ;)


	19. part 13

Thank you so much, justawriter and spbangel! You are making me very happy!

Now a very mushy spuffy stuff.. but there's some action, too, eh, eh! ;)

PART 13

"Luv, I was thinking.. the patrol is over, you finished working earlier.. wanna go to the Bronze for a bit of fun, after all.. it's just midnight…" Spike suggested, mostly to take Buffy's mind off, because she was still shocked by the previous meeting.

"Why not? Just like the good old times!" she approved that.

"I don't think I have so many good times in that place.." Spike protested.

"Hmm.. maybe the first day I came in town, do you remember? When I swore I would have killed you.." he added with a sneer.

"And that's a good memory ?" she snapped, insulted.

"I was just kidding, love!" he smiled, kissing her.

"I have another good memory, when you tried to flirt with the robot and she gave you what you deserved!" she struck back, chuckling.

"Now, I hope you are kidding, love!" he pretended to scold her and she smiled.

"And then, there was that pathetic night I spent shooting pool with the Whelp and talking about girls.."

"What? That's new!"

"Uh! Never mind!" he took it back quickly.

"There's a night I'll never forget, when I asked you about the Slayers you killed.."

"I remember . all the talking.."

"I remember all the dance, our dance!" she whispered, playing with his hair.

"I remember the kiss.." he went on.

"Uh! What kiss? There wasn't any kiss!" she pointed out.

"The kiss I was about to give you.. if you hadn't pulled away.." he explained, caressing her hair.

" If you had stayed, I would've drag you to me.." he said, dragging her to him fiercely.

".. and kissed you like this.." he went on, starting to kiss her tenderly, but with increasing passion and he explored her mouth as it was the first time he did it.

"Mm.. I was so dumb that night.." she murmured against his lips, and then she pulled off, and watched him seriously.

".. for everything I did.." she added, and he could clearly read into her eyes her regret for treating him so badly that night.

Memory after memory they arrived at the Bronze.

They got in and headed towards the dance floor. They danced for a while and hugged each other during a slow song.

Suddenly something, or rather someone, caught Buffy's attention.

"Hey, honey, isn't that guy.. Justin?" she exclaimed, pointing at the boy who was leaving with a girl with short black hair, linking arms with her.

"You're right, let's go!" he answered, and the two blondes followed him, determined to scold him, mostly because they had already figured out she wasn't his sister, neither a cousin or a friend.

" Dawn cares about you so much and you fool her that way?" Spike exclaimed, meeting him at the back exit.

"It's none of your business!" the boy snapped, but the brunette pulled herself off him, looking at him disappointedly.

"I knew it! You're already engaged, but you told me you were single and looking! Sorry, dude, but I'm not that kind of girl, bye!" she exclaimed angrily as he watched impotently as his potential dinner left.

He turned to Spike with hatred in his eyes.

"What? Are you upset because your precious little bimbo went away? This is a minor problem, buddy, because no one makes Dawn a fool!" Spike warned him, threat in his voice.

"I do as I please!" the boy struck back, holding Spike's gaze fearlessly.

"I've never liked you, since the first moment I saw you. You know, I don't really understand what Dawn sees in you.." the peroxide blond went on, coming closer.

" You know what? You're just jealous!" Justin replied, taking one step closer.

"What?"

"Yeah, you don't like me around Dawn because maybe that hottie of her big sister is not enough for you.. " Justin went on, gazing and grinning at Buffy who watched the whole scene from afar.

That annoyed her, but mostly made Spike very angry, and he made a huge effort not to growl.

".. so, you want both of them. After all, Dawn seems to be a very good fuck, too.."

Spike was blinded with rage, and he shook the boy by the shoulders.

"You've just said your last words, you bloody bastard dickhead!" he hissed, punching him so hard that he sent him against the wire net, several meters from there.

Under Spike's astonished look, Justin got up as nothing happened, massaging his jaw.

"It's not over, yet. And anyway, she is gonna be mine, you can't do anything to avoid it!" he threatened them, leaving.

Spike hadn't realized what he had just done yet, but Buffy had.

"Spike, you punched him!"

"Of course, I did! No one must dare insult you and the Nibblet!"

"That's not the point! Spike, two words. Punch. Chip." she made him think rationally, and she succeeded.

"It's true! That could mean two things, either my chip doesn't work anymore.. or Justin is not who he wants us to believe he is.." Spike figured it out.

"Why am I afraid that it's the second case?" the blonde rolled her eyes.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it!

Now I'm gonna update 'Voices in the night ', too! ;)


	20. part 14

Thank you so much, justawriter and spbangel, I'm so happy you like it so far! ;)

PART 14

"He's stronger than any ordinary human, he got up easily after I punched him... and now that I think about it, it's too much of a coincidence that Schlecht broke free from that dimension and Justin mysteriously arrived to Sunnydale," Spike pointed out to Buffy.

"Dawn said he was Swedish, and Sch- something is from North Europe... and he can take whatever look he pleases.." she continued.

"So, that bloody Justin is Schlecht! And if he is... the queen he wants must be…"

"DAWN!" Buffy yelled anxiously.

They both rushed towards their home as fast as they possibly could..

They felt relieved when they found her in her room

"Dawnie, you are here. Thank God, I was so worried!" Buffy exclaimed, hugging Dawn but she pulled away kinda rudely.

"Of course I'm here, where else could I be? What's wrong with you?" she asked as the two vampires looked at her with concern marring their expressions.

"Dawn, we have to talk with you. Justin isn't a normal guy.." Spike started.

"Yeah, he's a vampire, I already know that. He told me at the birthday party.." Dawn anticipated him.

"You knew!" he repeated with the same perplexed face Buffy had.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Buffy asked.

"Just because!" she snapped.

"Dawn, he's not just a vampire, he's a powerful, evil and dangerous wizard.."

"What? You're wrong, he just does some magic tricks, nothing serious.." Dawn defended him.

"Dawnie, you don't understand.." Buffy tried to explain.

" No, you don't understand! That's why I didn't tell you; just because you've found out he is a vamp now you're angry with him just because you found out he is a vamp, because you are sure that he's evil, cruel... but he can change, he told me he would, for me, and I believe him.. So, why can't you believe him, too?" the teenager protested.

"Nibblet, he's lying, he just wants to.."

"Shut up, Spike! What the hell do you think? That you are the only one who can turn his back to being evil? Don't flatter yourself! You stopped killing just because of the chip in your brain. Otherwise, you would have probably ripped out my throat at the first chance you had!" she accused him.

"But... Dawn... you trust me, you said we are a family..." he said, realizing that she wasn't his Nibblet in that moment.

"You know what? I was wrong about all that, but Justin finally opened my eyes.."

"That's too enough, Dawn! Apologize to Spike.. immediately!" Buffy scolded her, but her sister cut her off.

"Don't even dare open your mouth! You are the last person who can talk. You make me sick, you violently disliked him and then, suddenly, you became like him and due to the fact that you didn't have any other choices... you decided to give him a chance. Admit it, you would have never loved him when you were human!" Dawn stated, acid as never.

"You see? Neither of you should be talking to me about this, so just… LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, pushing Buffy and Spike out of her room, after which she shut the door and locked it from the inside.

"Trust me, she does need to be alone, now.." Spike said, taking Buffy downstairs.

"Spike, I'm sorry.."

"Don't, pet, there's no need.."

"I think there is. Dawn's right, after all, I was very bitchy to you, trampling on your feelings without mercy..." Buffy confessed as tears rolled along her cheeks.

"But don't take her words too seriously, because I'm sure I would have loved you even as a human, believe me!" she went on, dreading that now he would leave her.

He confined himself to caress her hair, smiling at her.

"Honey, I've already told you, stop worrying about this. I'm not upset and of course, I believe you. I'm not upset by Dawn's words.." he reassured her.

"And that's because of two reasons. First, it's not that I woke up one fine day cheering happily 'Alright, I love the Slayer!', I tried to fight my feelings, which I considered wrong, for ages.. just before realizing that the only wrong thing was fighting them! So, I didn't expect you to run immediately into my arms, smiling and confessing your undying love for me.. Although.. hey, Slayer, it took you kinda long to figure out how bloody lovable I am!" he said, with a smirk of self-confidence in the last part.

Buffy didn't struck back, she knew Spike was right about everything, and she showed that to him with an intense kiss.

"Mm... And second, didn't you see that she wasn't completely herself? Don't forget that Schlecht can play with her mind and make her think and say whatever he bloody pleases, and we gotta stop him before it's too late... At least, she is safe as long as she stays here with us..."

Suddenly a glimpse of light and an odd noise coming from Dawn's room caught their attention, and in that moment, they heard her scream.

They mowed down the door and saw an open portal, and Schlecht/ Justin came out of it, and he came closer to Dawn, who was scared by the sudden appearance.

Dawn was in the middle of her room, near the bed, with Spike and Buffy on one side and Justin on the other.

"Who the hell are you?" she wondered, backing off as she turned towards Buffy and Spike.

"So, you two were right, he's..."

"Yes, Dawn, I'm also a wizard, but that doesn't change how I feel about you.. I can change for you, believe me!" Justin said as she took a step closer to him.

"He's just fooling you, he doesn't want to change! Stay away from him, come here.." Buffy advised her, stretching out her arms to welcome her.

"No, Dawn They are just trying to tear us apart because they don't want you to be happy with me.." Justin replied, taking Dawn by the hand.

"Yeah, they don't want my happiness.."

"Nibblet, don't listen to him. We only want what's best for you, we love you..." Spike exclaimed, trying to reach Dawn to snap her from the wizard's clutches, but a magic barrier threw him back to the floor.

"What did you do to him?" the teenager asked Justin, out of concern for her friend as she began moving away from Justin.

"No, Dawn. Don't worry, he's ok. He was trying to keep you away from me; but you don't want to leave, you need me, remember? I'm the only one who loves you, I'm the only one who cares about you..." he repeated, looking deeply into her eyes.

"No, Dawnie, don't!" Buffy warned her, and without thinking she hurled herself against him .. following her Sire's fate.

They were already up, trying to distract Dawn, but she wasn't even looking at them anymore.

"You're right, they don't care, no one cares. Take me away with you!" she said, hugging him.

"NO, DAWN!" Buffy yelled, but it was too late. They saw Justin and Dawn jump into the portal and disappear.

Buffy collapsed on the floor, still, with an emotionless look on her face.

Spike remembered that look; it was the same she had when Glory had abducted Dawn. But he couldn't allow the same consequences of that episode to take place again, so he shook Buffy hard, grasping her shoulders.

"Buffy, Buffy! C'mon, react! It's not over yet; we can still save her! C'mon, love, I can't see you like this, you're the Slayer, my Slayer, you gotta fight!" he exclaimed, still shaking her, and finally she seemed to recover, although she was still pretty shocked.

"But, Spike. We don't even know how or where to find them!" she made him notice, desperately.

"I know who can help us, now, let's go!"

TBC

I hope you'll still like it

Now I go update 'Bit by bit' , 'Wanted ' and 'Voices in the Night ', too ;)


	21. part 15

Thank you so much, cursedgirl and justawritier, I'm so glad you like it so far!

PART 15

Willow woke up startled, hearing a never-ending knocking at the door.

She looked at her watch, it was 1: 20 a. m… no way this was a courtesy visit.

She opened the door and found Buffy and Spike standing in front of her.

They were panting due to the run, more out of habit that because they needed to breathe and Buffy seemed to be really anxious.

" Justin... Schlecht... Dawn… gone. "

Willow looked at her worriedly, without understanding what Buffy was saying. Tara, who had woken up, too, due to the commotion, was standing next to Willow with a confused look on her face.

Luckily for them, Spike was there to translate his beloved's unintelligible talking.

"We've found out that Schlecht is Justin, you know.. the new student in Dawn's class. We tried to warn her, but she snapped and didn't believe us, and then suddenly Justin appeared in her room and she chose willingly to go away with him.. well.. not very willingly, since that bloody bastard dominated her mind.." Spike tried to resume, as an almost recovered Buffy confined herself to nod at every word her Sire uttered.

"Oh, my God, that's terrible!" the two witches exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, but we don't have time to despair, there's no second to waste, you gotta help us!"

"How?" the redhead wondered.

"Don't you remember? When Buffy ran away after telling you that you had pulled her out of Heaven, you did that spell to find her.." Spike reminded her.

"He's right, honey!" Tara said. "I got you, you want her to cast that spell on you and Buffy to find Dawn!" she went on, turning to the peroxide vampire.

"You're smart, Wicca!" he smiled and she blushed.

"Ok, I can do it, don't worry!" Willow reassured them.

"Just hug yourselves and..." she instructed them, but she immediately stopped as she realized what they were doing.

"There's almost a tragedy going on, and you two manage to find the time to cuddle? I said 'hug yourselves', not 'hug each-other'! Spike, don't you remember what I did last time?" she accused, and the two blondes parted.

"You're right, Red!" he said, closing his eyes and hugging himself.

Buffy mirrored his actions.

" TAKE THEM WHERE THEY CAN FIND HER!" Willow exclaimed and the two vampires disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Now, the only thing we can do is pray for them.." Tara murmured, hugging Willow.

(In the meantime)

Dawn sat on what seemed like a throne in an abandoned castle set in a out-of-the way glade in Sunnydale.

Justin sat on a bigger throne and smiled at her.

"I'm still wondering why you made me wear this dress!" she said, looking at her long black dress she wore.

He was about to answer, when they both saw a cloud of blue smoke appear from nowhere, and Spike and Buffy came out of it.

"How the hell?" the wizard exclaimed, getting up.

"Wassup? Do you think you're the only one around knowing magic?" Buffy made fun of him.

She had come back to being her same old self when she had seen that Dawn was ok.

That was the point: Dawn seemed to be really fine, too fine.

"Buffy, Spike, what the hell are you doing here? Go away!" Dawn snapped.

"We won't go anywhere, until you come back with us!" Spike stated, hurling towards Justin and starting a furious fight, and he seemed to come off better.

"There's no bloody magic that would let you endure my kicks!" he said, kicking Justin's face hard, lifting and smashing him against the wall.

In the meantime, Buffy had come closer to Dawn, taking her hand and going towards the exit, but the teenager resisted

"Buffy, let me go, I wanna stay here!" she exclaimed.

"Dawnie, now you're under his influence, and the sooner I take you away from him, the better it will be!"

" DAWN, DON'T LISTEN TO HER! She is just trying to fool you!" Justin yelled, setting himself free from Spike's grip. "Only with me you can be happy!" he went on, before Spike resumed attacking him.

"Dawn, you don't know what he really wants, let's run away before it's too late!" her sister incited her again.

" No! I.. I don't know.." Dawn struck back, but she wasn't as cold and determined as before.

Due to the fact that he was fighting against Spike, Justin had lost part of the control he had on Dawn.

Unfortunately, Justin had figured that out, too, and he had decided to pull out the big guns.

With the power of his thought the wizard smashed Spike against the wall.

Spike recovered immediately, although the blow would've probably pulp the spine of any human being.

"So, buddy, is that all there that so-called power you claim to have?" Spike teased him, reaching the exit with Buffy and Dawn.

But in that moment, a mysterious force pulled him and his Childe away.

"You two, STILL!" Justin roared and they were immobilized, unable to move their bodies.

"Can't... move!" Buffy exclaimed, realizing that at least they could still talk.

"Me, too, that bastard! I never would have imagined that he could do something like this!"

"Anyway, Spike, you couldn't refrain from teasing him?" Buffy blamed him.

"Bloody Hell, who knew that could cause this ? I'm beginning to think that Angel may have hid some important stuff about him just out of spite!" Spike grumbled, rolling his eyes, because at least he could still do that.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Dawn snapped, coming closer to Justin, but he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Baby, everything is ok!" he said, kissing her, and she tried to resist for a minute, but then she surrendered to him.

He put her on the throne again, turning to the two immobilized vampires who couldn't anything but watch.

"See? You have lost the war! She is going to be my queen!"

TBC

I know, it's pretty evil to stop here.. that's why I do ihihihih :-D

I just hope you'll still like it, please keep trusting me, I won't let you down ;)

Now I go update both of 'Simply Absurd ' and 'Wanted' ;)


	22. part 16

Thank you so, so much justawritier and spbangel, you're so kind and I'm so happy! ;)

PART 16

"Queen!" Dawn frowned.

"Yes, my darling, it's just a matter of time, I've calculated everything. But first, I have to eliminate the Slayer!" he said with an evil sneer.

"Due to your energy, I thought you were the Slayer, and that would've been perfect, I would have had my queen and killed the Slayer in her in one single move.." he explained.

-- Due to my energy?-- Dawn thought, confused.

"But as it turned out you weren't her... so anyway, the most important part is your energy. I don't know where it comes from, but I don't really care. You've got a power you can't even begin to imagine, that's why I want you, with my magic and your great energy we will be unstoppable!" he went on.

-- My energy... -- the teenager repeated in her mind.

Justin approached Buffy, and if looks could kill, Spike's would've killed him in a heartbeat.

"Plus, I forgot to tell you, Slayer.." he said, caressing her cheek.

"... It will be great fun seeing you die at the hands of your own sister!" he ended, bursting into a devilish laughter.

He turned to Dawn again.

"Love, it will be wonderful, you and me destroying everything, taking the whole world over, you..."

"Dawnie, you're stronger than him, fight his control over you..." Buffy yelled, cutting him off.

"Nibblet, remember, we are a family... and the members of a family don't kill each other..." Spike added, and he couldn't help noticing how much that speech reminded him of Drusilla's spiels.

"Shut up, there's nothing you can do, she will be mine forever!" Justin yelled, caressing Dawn's face. "Because you want it, because you want to have power, you want revenge, you want to dominate the world with me forever..." he whispered.

"Yeah, I want power... with you... forever…" she repeated, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him impetuously, under Buffy and Spike's astonished look as they thought it was over. "But there's something I gotta do, first... just as you wish..." she said, stopping the kiss but remaining in his embrace. "I wanna kill them for you. Once they're dust no one will dare to tear us apart..." she went on, caressing his cheek. "... And then, you'll make me be like you... you'll give me power and we'll rule together, destroying this world where no one cares..." she said with an evil smile.

"Dawn.. Nooo! You're stronger.." Buffy tried to make her reason, but Dawn cut her off roughly.

"Shut up, I hate you!"

And then, she turned to Justin again, smiling at him.

"And you, love, give me a stake. The sooner I kill them, the better it will be!" she commented, clinging to him.

He smiled back, making a stake appear from nowhere.

"Here, love, have fun!" he exclaimed, giving it to her.

"You bet!" she smiled, pulling him to her once more.

"But first, another kiss..." she murmured, kissing him passionately.

"You are so powerful..." she said between kisses, caressing his shoulders. "You are an unbeatable wizard..." she went on, caressing his chest as she held the stake firmly in her other hand. "... But above all that... you are a vampire !" she added, driving the stake through his heart before he could evade it.

"NOOOO! It can't be... you can't..." but he didn't manage to finish his sentence because he had became dust.

A second later, the spell that immobilized Spike and Buffy broke but they were still anyway, staring at her speechlessly.

" 'Make your enemy believe he can get what he wants easily... and then strike when he less expects it.' You were right, Spike, it's a bloody good strategy! See? I've learned the lesson well, haven't I?" Dawn smiled, throwing the stake away.

"Do you mean... you were just pretending? Bloody Hell, Nibblet! I was sure you were under his influence!"

"Believe me, I really was. But when you came here and you, Spike, fought against him, I guess that must have weakened him... almost as much as the spell he cast to immobilize you. So, when he came back to me, telling me those things... it didn't work anymore, and I just played his game...followed his lead… thank God, he didn't notice that..." she explained.

"Well, my dear girl, you have a brilliant future as an actress! But... didn't you love him, Dawnie?" Buffy asked her. After all, she knew a thing or two about sacrifices for love.

"Love him! Nooo, he just dominated my mind. Sure, when I saw him for the first time, I immediately thought he was gorgeous, that I would like to date with him... maybe even flirt a little... but nothing more.. It wasn't love. Quite the contrary, I really hated him with all my being especially when he said, more than once I might add, that he wanted me just because of my energy... and I guess that is the exact moment his influence disappeared completely. And I really thank my lucky star that I didn't tell him I'm the key. I mean, I understand the saying 'the most important thing is to be beautiful inside', but there's a limit to that!" she snapped, making the two vampires laugh.

"And I hate people who try to involve me on long-term projects without my consent; who cares about ruling the world? I just want to graduate from high school and go to college... oops, sorry, Buffy!" the teenager said, when she realized that her sister couldn't do that kind of stuff anymore.

"Sorry for what? Dawnie, I'm more than fine the way I am now!" he sister answered, smiling to her beloved Sire.

"Plus, I've never been the schoolgirl type, anyway.." she added.

Dawn smiled at her, but then she became upset and broke down crying.

"Oh, Buffy, Spike, I've been so horrible with you, told you terrible things. I still wonder why you bothered to save me.. I didn't deserve it.. and I don't deserve your forgiveness.." she said between sobs.

"In fact, we haven't forgiven you…" Spike informed her, and her reddened eyes went wide, shocked by what he said; but she saw him smile to her a second after. "... because there's really nothing to forgive!" he assured her, caressing her hair.

"We knew it wasn't really you talking to us.." Buffy smiled to her, hugging her until she felt her sobs stop, as she wiped her tears and sniffed. "Maybe, you haven't realized it yet, but you've just killed Schlecht, one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Whole generations of Slayers and witches had failed before you.." Buffy congratulated her.

"He might be strong, powerful and everything, but not enough to know that: you should never trust a woman, especially one that has been insulted in her self-esteem!" her sister smiled to her.

"Anyway, we defeated him, because without your help I wouldn't had been able to do anything. If you hadn't distracted him, weakening his magic temporarily... I would've been under his complete influence forever. He would've turned me, and… NO, I don't even want to think about the consequences!" the teenager explained.

"It seems this bad experience has left us some positive aspects, after all..." she added, puzzling the two blondes. "I also got a new wonderful dress!" she exulted, twirling around in her black elegant dress. "… And it wasn't that hard to play pretend and kiss him, he was a hottie!" she ended with a smirk.

"You know what? He was good looking just because he had bloody chosen to be good looking!" Spike made her notice.

Dawn frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"That wasn't his real aspect, without magic he looked mostly like... do you remember the Master?" he carried on as Dawn's expression turned from confusion to complete disgust.

"Eeeww! You mean that I was sure I hung out with Brad Pitt, and instead he was Freddy Krueger?"

"I couldn't have explained it better myself!" he nodded.

"Double eeeww!" she repeated, as she rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand, almost hysterically.

"Well, Dawnie, at least you only knew the Brad Pitt side!" Buffy comforted her

"Well, let's forget that and go back home! It's not the first time I see this castle. I know the way home, and it's 3:30 a.m., so there's time enough to get there before dawn, let's go!" Spike incited them, finally leaving the castle.

"Damn! Now I've gotta find another date for Anya and Xander's wedding!" Dawn exclaimed.

"C'mon, Nibblet, don't tell me a pretty girl like you doesn't have bunch of guys lying at her feet!" Spike commented, making her blush a lot.

"Well... there could be Brian… he's so cute..." she admitted, grinning.

"Brian?" Buffy repeated, eager to know more.

"Yeah, he's not in my class, but Janice told me that Emma told her that Sarah told her that James told her that David told him that Brian kinda fancies me..." Dawn informed them, as Buffy and Spike had lost the thread of her tale after the third person she had mentioned.

"You know, this guy is a real monster..." Dawn went on.

"ANOTHER!" Buffy and Spike exclaimed in unison, very worried.

"...with the ball! He's the football team's captain!" the girl laughed, making the two vampires emit a deep sigh of relief.

TBC

Author's Note: And this is the end of... Act I. There will be a small Act II and finally Act III, honestly, my fave one. ;)

About this part, I don't want to annoy you but I really need to know: did you find it too hasty, predictable or not very credible ?

I know, usually Dawn doesn't double-crosses, that's Spike's main hobby ( and B.B.B., too, sometimes..) , but there were some indications during the fic: Spike's advice during his second patrol with Dawn; Spike telling that the only weak point of Schlecht was being a vamp...

I don't know, I guess this was the most suitable solution.. but I accept any critics!

Well, know I'll give you some relax with Act II, but then.. get ready.. remember the other pending matter?

Thanks to everyone who has followed my story so far, and thanks to everyone who will still do it! ;)


	23. part 17

Here me go again!

Thank you sooo much justawritier and spbangel!

These parts will be longer because I quoted some parts from 'Hell's Bells' episode, but I've revamped it.. A LOT, of course! ;)

I hope you'll like it !

Don't worry, I know it seems that it's been ages since Riley met Buffy ( although I seriously doubt you're dying to see him again! ;) ), but I can assure you it's been no more than two days, and next time I'll make a calendar to show you that! ;)

PART 17

Finally the fateful Sunday arrived.

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding.

Willow was in Buffy's bedroom, and she was looking at herself on the mirror.

"Buffy, it's hideous. Oh my god, Buffy. Look at its arms!"

Buffy confined herself to nod, and for once she was happy that she couldn't see her reflection anymore, because she was certain she wouldn't have liked what she'd seen.

"I don't understand why the hell I have to wear this dress! I'm a witness at the wedding, I'm supposed to look different from the bridesmaids!" she grumbled, looking down at the extremely ugly, impossibly green dress that as Willow, Tara, Dawn and Halfreck she wore. It seemed to glow from any direction it was seen from.

Suddenly, they saw some flashes outside the window and then a thunder rumbled.

"Hey, it seems that Anya's cousin kept his word!" Buffy commented, and then she went back to feeling sorry for herself as her other friends wearing the same awful dresses did.

"In fact, now that I notice. Yours looks a bit different, at least it has shorter sleeves and that means less of this hellish fabric to show!" Willow protested, because hers and the other bridesmaids' sleeves ended right on their elbows, although she solaced in the fact that both models had that disgusting bulge on the shoulders.

"And I complained about the Double Meat's uniform!" the blonde whined once again.

"You know what the oddest thing is? It seems that Dawn likes this horror! Well, maybe if I ask Anya nicely I can still go with the traditional... blood larva and burlap..." Willow commented as Buffy put on the pendant Spike had given to her, taking advantage of the fact that her hair was up in a bun, showing it off.

Since the outfit left very much to be desired, she tried to make it look a bit better with accessories.

"I mean, she was a Vengeance Demon for like a thousand years, she would know all the most flattering rituals..." the redhead went on, making a face.

"What was she thinking?"

"Well, I think she's probably too stressed to be thinking right now. With Xander's relatives and all the demons."

"Oh my God, that reminds me of the rehearsal dinner last night. That was like a zoo, without the table manners. And I bet it only got worse after we left!" Willow added.

"I just can't believe everyone bought that story about Anya's people being circus folks. Did you see the guy with tentacles? What is he supposed to be?" Buffy interjected.

"And Xander's family, did you see how much they drank?" Willow added.

"Bloody hell! Of course I noticed, Mr Harris threw up in my purse!" the blonde snapped with a disgusted face as her friend gagged.

"Anyway, Buffy, you know, I think you're spending way too much time with Spike!" she noticed, hearing her last expression.

"You're bloody right, Will. By the way, I wonder how he's handling with the Harris World mixed up with Anya 's people... something tells me it's not much better than our current situation..."

Buffy commented as outside another thunder rumbled.

(In the meantime)

"Did you saw my cuff-links, uncle Rory?" Xander wondered as he entered his kitchen, wearing the shirt for the ceremony, just partially buttoned, and the black trousers of his tux.

Spike stood in a corner, he was bored observing the whole scene, wondering when that guy in boxers and bathrobe that claimed to be Xander's uncle would stop torturing that poor coffee-machine.

"Little metal beads, used to hold my sleeves together?" Xander went on, raising his hands to show what problem afflicted him.

"Ah, you don't want those. What you really is Velcro. Did I ever tell you how that was my idea?"

Suddenly, a demon crossed over Xander, patting his shoulder in sympathy.

He was quite normal, except for his warty face.

"Hey!" he greeted him.

"Hi."

Spike went into the other room.

Xander went back into the kitchen, finding his uncle Rory still dealing with the coffee-machine.

"Rory? Watcha doing here?"

"Well, I'm trying to make myself an Irish coffee, but this stupid thing is on the fritz!" the man commented, bending over and touching it everywhere.

"Uh! Watch it, it's still plugged in!"

He realized the warning had came late when he saw his uncle shaking. Sighing deeply, Xander unplugged the machine making the man's convulsions stop.

Xander rolled his eyes exasperated, trying to go to back into his room, but the door opened and his parents came in.

"Whoo!" his mother exclaimed, visibly happy, waving her hand at everyone.

"Xander, you're not ready yet?" his father snapped, looking at his watch and making his son roll his eyes again.

"Look at my hair..." the woman commented, looking at herself into her pocket mirror.

"Of course, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I won't actually be in any of the pictures!"

"You'll be in the pictures, mom!" Xander assured her, without managing to rein his temper a second more.

Taking advantage of a moment of collective distraction, he slipped quickly into his room, sure that he could stay alone for a while there.

"Who the bloody hell invented the tradition of the best man staying with the groom in his house? Why couldn't I simply wait for you at the Ceremony?" Spike snapped, because he had found shelter in the same room.

"Anya has got the tradition thing, it's not my fault! Anyway, are you trying to hide from them, too?" Xander said, locking the door to have a moment of peace.

"Hey, Whelp, if you want to be alone, I'll go out.." he commented, approaching the door, but without wanting to open it.

"Maybe if I run bloody fast I'll manage to leave this bloody flat without having to talk to anyone..." he grumbled, turning the key once.

"Stay, if you want, I don't mind. Actually, you know, of all those people, you're the person I can tolerate the most! And now you've heard everything!" the boy admitted, sitting on the bed and massaging his temples.

"Oh, I'm flattered, buddy!" the bleached blond said sarcastically, because he didn't want to show Xander how much his words had meant to him, it was not exactly what he had said, but that, maybe inadvertently, he had called him 'person.'

"Anyway, here!" he added, throwing the desired cuff-links over the bed.

"God bless you!" the brunette exclaimed, putting them on.

"Hey! Vampire, here. Maybe you're sick, it's bloody possible, at least according to all this annoying people surrounding you… although they're kind of fun.."

"Fun! If only you hadn't that chip, I would have already offered them all to you as a meal! You know, one of them was about to burn out.. but unfortunately I've saved him!" Xander snapped, making Spike smile.

"Anyway, where?" the brunette changed topic, indicating the cuff-links.

"Cuff-links have to be used with shirts, shirts have to be kept in the shirts' drawer... and guess what? They were in the shirts drawer! It wasn't that hard, it's called 'free association', you should use it sometimes, Whelp!" he had fun teasing him.

"I guess you are so bloody excited today that maybe you don't even remember your name. If that girl has such a huge effect on you, well, she must be very special to you..." he added with a knowing smile.

"You bet! So now nothing can stop this wedding!" the brunette stated resolutely, leaving the room, ready to face all that would happen that day.

(In the meantime)

Anya appeared on the doorway, wearing just a well-tied bathrobe.

Seeing the two girls she gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

" "Oh!" she exclaimed.

Willow and Buffy exchanged a look, wondering if Anya was pleased or terrified.

"Ooooh!" the imminent bride sighed.

"You guys look so beautiful!" she said, walking over and hugging both of them.

"This is the happiest day of my whole life!" she exulted joyful as ever, as the other two smiled, happy for their friend.

TBC

Sorry, this is not a post, but something I had promised ( and I forgot to put in the last chapter) , it's just to make things clear, as I had promised:

- Let's come back to the epilogue of the prequel: Dawn comes back at the beginning of the week (Monday)

- Buffy tells her that she's been hired the day before (Sunday) and that she'll start the day after ( Tuesday), three days a week (Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday)

- Friday is her first day free from work, and Angel comes.

- On Saturday she tells Spike there are 5 days to her birthday , so her birthday is on Thursday.

- On Friday she works due to the Thursday she took free, first she met Riley ( Eeeww!), and then she and Spike face Justin between that Friday night and early morning of Saturday.

- On that Saturday, there's that famous 'rehearsal dinner' Willow and Buffy talk about, and then it's Sunday!

So, see? It's been nearly two days since Buffy met the most hateful of the hateful people!

I'll update as soon as I can!


	24. part 18

Thank you so much, justawritier and spbangel, you're so very kind! ;)

PART 18 (This chapter is based on 'Hell's Bells')

Xander and all the other guests had arrived and Buffy ran towards her friend as soon as she saw him.

"Look at you! You look great, Mr. I'm-about-to-get-married!" she beamed at him.

"And you're already wearing the cummerbund, the bow-tie... Seems Spike took great care of you; he's not so bad as best man, is he?" she went on, still smiling.

"Yeah, he's kinda good. And just so you know, without his vampire strength this cummerbund would've never fit!" he smiled at her.

Suddenly, Buffy stopped smiling and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Xander looked at her concerned.

"You're all teary. It's because of the not-so-pretty-dresses Anya picked up for you girls, isn't it? C'mon, it's not that bad and anyway, tonight you can take it off and forget about it forever!" he commented.

Buffy snorted. She had forgotten the horror she was wearing and he had just reminded it to her.

"No..." she answered, wiping her eyes.

"These are good tears. It means I'm happy for you and Anya!" she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy, too!" Xander smiled.

(In the Meantime)

Tara tried to button up Anya 's dress as Willow held both extremes of the dress together to help her, flirty looks and smiles going back and forth between them.

"Are you guys even listening?" Anya exclaimed, arranging better her eye-mask on her face. Probably.. another of her traditions.

"I need feedback, people!" she tried to get the other girls' attention again.

"Sorry, please, continue with the vows..." Tara said, smiling at Willow.

Anya cleared her throat.

"I, Anya, promise to love you... to cherish you... to honour you, uh, but not to obey you, of course, because that's anachronistic and misogynistic and who do you think you are, like a sea captain or something?"

Tara and Willow smiled amusedly, letting a snicker escape from their mouths and exchanging an understanding gaze behind Anya' s back.

Anya cleared her throat again.

"Ok, blah, blah, blah, misogynistic, blah, blah, blah, I do however entrust you... uh... with my heart. Take care of my heart, won't you, please? Take care of it because it's all I have. And if you let me, I'll take care of your heart, too."

This time Willow and Tara were actually touched by her words.

"I'll protect it and tend to it like a stray. Wait, no, like a little mangy stray. Wait, no, like a little mangy stray that needs home. No, that's not it, either!"

Willow and Tara shared amused looks again.

Tara cleared her throat.

"Uhmm... I think we are all set here. Let's take a look of you..." Anya turned around and Willow and Tara stepped back, standing side by side.

They both stared at Anya with open mouths.

"Oh!" the blonde witch exclaimed.

"Wow, you look lovely. Really... lovely!" the redhead witch said.

"Thanks. It's probably the blush of imprudent spending. Do you think Xander will like it?" Anya asked, standing on a low platform in front of the mirror.

And then she turned back to the two girls.

"Oh, I want to see Xander now!" she added.

"You can't. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress, remember?" Willow told her.

"Right. I can't keep all these ridiculous traditions straight. What if I'm not wearing my dress when I see him?" Anya struck back.

Willow looked at her appalled.

"Ok. No sex. Cuddling?"

Willow and Tara chuckled.

"Okay. It's just that I'm so excited and I want to share this with my best friend..." she justified.

"I get to be with my best friend forever!"

(In the Meantime)

Spike rested against a column at the entrance, hoping that no one would need him for at least ten more minutes as he observed the umpteenth argument between Xander's relatives and Anya 's guests, when he noticed a blond girl coming towards him.

The bleached vampire had some trouble recognizing the blonde girl wrapped in a green dress so fluorescent that he thought might be radioactive, as his fiancée.

Stunned he looked at her, tilting his head to one side. When Buffy noticed his look, she didn't even give him time to open his mouth and tell her anything.

"If you dare make a witty remark about my dress, I swear I'll drain you!" she warned him, pointing her index against his chest.

He looked at her suggestively.

"Mm.. and that is supposed to be a threat? It sounds more like a treat to me.." he said, raising his scarred eyebrow.

"Uh, Right! Then... if you dare make a witty remark about my dress and you can forget about the goodnight-bite!" she corrected herself.

"Ouch! Low-blow, pet..." he struck back, losing his sarcastic vein immediately.

"So, you better keep your mouth shut; otherwise it would be punishment for both of us..." she pouted, giving him a quick kiss before leaving to take care of all the last minute details, just as Spike did.

How many things do best men have to do?

(In the Meantime)

Xander was at the lobby.

He composed himself, taking a deep breath and then opened the door, moving into the room.

A person shook his hand, congratulating him and soon all the other guests did the same.

"Xander, do you realize that the usher sat us in the third row?" Mrs. Harris made him notice.

"Mom, I'm sure it was a mistake!" her son tried to calm her down.

Many other guests surrounded him and Xander began feeling suffocated.

Suddenly, an old man grabbed his arm.

"Please, I really need to talk with you."

Between the crowd and the mess, Xander barely heard him and he didn't pay him attention.

But the old man insisted.

"Please, please, you have to listen..." he said, pulling Xander apart.

"You have to listen to me!"

The others were too busy talking (or rather, arguing!) to figure out what was going on.

"You can't get married today, it'll be a huge mistake!" the old man warned him.

"Yeah. Right. Thanks for the advice, uncle... help me here?"

"Uncle? You don't recognize me, do you?" the other struck back.

"I'm sorry, I don't..." the boy apologized, a little embarrassed.

"It sounds crazy, I know, but you have to believe me..." the old man continued.

Xander looked at him perplexed.

"I'm Xander Harris, I'm you!" the other declared.

Xander stared at him.

"What do you mean you're me?"

"I'm you. I'm you from the future!" he explained.

"Oh, from the future! For a minute I thought you were a nut ball, but now that you're from the future!" the groom commented sceptically, thinking he was dealing with an insane person... that scarily looked very much like him.

"Please, listen to me. I came back to warn you. To tell you..." he went on, starting to get agitated.

"Hey, hey, easy... Everything is going to be alright..." the boy said, and then something distracted him.

"A toast!"

It was his father's voice without any doubts.

Xander looked over his shoulder.

"I swear I told that guy no drinks before the Ceremony!" he grunted.

"A toast!" Mr. Harris repeated at the bar, standing up and raising his glass as the other guests looked over.

"A toast to the Harris clan!" he exclaimed, drinking it one shot.

"Look, look, I can prove it to you!" the old man resumed talking, trying to get Xander's attention back, and he reached into his pants pocket, taking out a small glowing purple orb.

Xander's father kept slurring, as the other guests looked at him annoyed.

"I thought you might need convincing. Follow me..." the old man went on, leading Xander away after the boy looked over his shoulder again, clearly disappointed of his drunken father.

Before someone reacted badly to the offensive Mr. Harris' teasing, Buffy appeared at his side, almost without him realizing and she grabbed his arm, leading him away just in time.

"Hey, what's this?" the man asked confusedly.

"You must be so happy for Xander on his very special once-in-a-lifetime-day, huh, Mr. Harris?" a super-cheerful Buffy exclaimed.

Mr Harris ogled at her.

"Nice chassis, what's under the hood? Rwowrr!"

Spike was on the opposite side of the room, but due to his supernatural hearing, he didn't miss that sentence.

"You know, I could use a cup of very strong coffee. Hey, let's get you one, too. What do you say?" Buffy went on, ignoring the dull advances.

"Didn't you own a little square pinkish purse?" he wondered.

Buffy became less cheerful.

"I did!" she sighed, mourning her favourite purse as she lead him away.

Spike was standing by a nearby wall, observing his beloved Childe leave with that man.

"I thought so. Hey, what do you say, we slip in the back room and I show you my..."

The man was puzzled; he couldn't grasp what had just happened.

One moment he was walking with Buffy and a second after, she was gone and Spike stood in front of him, dragging him to the opposite side.

"You finish that sentence, mate, and I guarantee you won't have any bloody thing to show to anyone!" he threatened him, growling and leading him away.

After seeing the menacing glare in the bleached blonde's eyes, the drunken man finally understood that he'd better shut up, still wondering who the guy was and how the hell had he managed to heard them.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	25. part 19

Justawritier, spbangel, THANK YOU SO MUCH, GIRLS! ;)

PART 19

(And now, keeping the parts I still need, I take the script of the episode, roll it into a ball and throw it away, because it's time to do things my way! ;) )

(in the meantime)

Anya took the curlers out of her hair, pulled it back and then covered it with the veil.

"I, Anya, promise to cherish you... Eeeww, no, not cherish. Uh. I promise..."

Tara sat on a nearby sofa observing her and looking more than a little bored.

"... To have sex with you whenever I want, and ... uh..." Any continued, walking down the platform. "I pledge to be your friend, and your wife, and your confidant, and your sex poodle..."

"Uh? Sex poodle?" Tara frowned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uhmm, I'm not sure you should say 'sex poodle' in your vows."

"Uh!"

In the main room, a string quartet began to play the bridal march.

"Music, they're playing the music! That's it!" she smiled electrified.

The door opened and Buffy poked her head in.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked to the bride, but before she could answer, someone pulled Buffy back into the hall.

Buffy pulled the door closed as she turned to Willow.

"He's gone: Xander disappeared!" she warned her very agitatedly, and Buffy got alarmed.

"What? Xander's gone?" she repeated anxiously, trying not to scream.

"I'm gonna go look for him... and I'm gonna find him..." Willow swore, but she didn't look very convinced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby, Dawn was talking to a teenage demon with small curved horns on his forehead; each held a fruity drink in their hands.

"My family is worse!" he declared.

Dawn scoffed.

"No way. Mine is so messed up you have no idea!" she struck back.

"No. Just wait until you see my mom dance at the reception, okay, and then tell me who is messed up!" the boy insisted.

Dawn laughed.

"I guess they are all messed up!" she commented chuckling.

"Yeah, everybody is pretty lame!" the boy nodded.

"Hey, Nibblet, where is your date?" Spike exclaimed, approaching to them.

She frowned because she didn't like the interference very much, she wanted to be alone with the demon teenager.

"Do you mean Brian? God, that guy is so full of himself and boring. All he can do is talk about football, all the time! So, after he described the umpteenth game in slightest detail, I left him. I think you'll find him standing in front of the hugest mirror around here, busy contemplating himself!" Dawn explained, snorting.

"Anyway, it seems I've found a better date!" she added, smiling at the young demon.

Spike confined himself to give him a 'Mind-what-you-do-with-her' look and then he turned to Dawn again.

"I see that the preparations are dragging on, so I'll take advantage of it and go take a walk, maybe smoke a little. Be right back, kids!" he said to them, leaving.

Dawn and the young demon looked over at the main room, where the guests looked impatient, and Buffy didn't know what else to do to entertain them, after warning them about the delay.

At the moment she was juggling three yellow apples.

"Gee, what's the hold up, by the way?" the boy asked, looking annoyed.

"Can you keep a secret?" Dawn exclaimed and the boy nodded.

The girl dragged him near the main room, making sure that they would have complete privacy there.

"Nobody knows this, but… the groom? He took off and no one can find him!" she revealed.

They had emerged into the halfway outside the main room and without them noticing Anya walked by them just in time to hear that. Tara ran up to stand beside her, knowing that she was too late when she noticed Anya's expression.

"What?" Anya exclaimed, turning to a stuttering Dawn, who didn't know what to answer her.

Instead of helping her, the boy decided to leave.

"I'll catch you later, Dawn!" he said, escaping cowardly.

Dawn looked very upset, thinking about what Anya was about to find out.

"Xander's gone. Missing?" Anya wondered, getting more and more panic-stricken.

"What do you mean Xander is missing?" she screamed and the guests heard, turning towards her.

Buffy looked at them clearly upset.

(In the meantime)

Spike was so lost in his thoughts when he left that he had forgotten his umbrella and when he noticed it was already too late, because the pouring rain soaked him up in few seconds.

Exasperated he threw away his damp cigarette and cursed loudly, until he finally noticed that he wasn't the only one hanging around.

At the beginning he thought it was one of the guests, but he was stunned when he realized it was Xander.

"Hey, don't tell me that another of Anya's bloody traditions is that the groom must do the remake of 'Singing in the rain' before the Ceremony!" the vampire exclaimed, approaching Xander, but he quickly amended his attitude when he saw how shocked the boy looked.

"What happened?" he asked gravely.

"There will be no ceremony…" he answered, but he seemed to be repeating it for himself.

"What?" Spike exclaimed, astonished.

"I can't marry Anya, not after what that man showed me, I can't!" the brunette stated.

"What the bloody hell are you babbling about?"

"There was an old man saying he was me from the future. I thought he was crazy, but then he drew out a purple orb.."

"... And he showed you your future!" Spike anticipated him.

"How do you know?"

"I know that kind of orbs, lots of demons use it. They can make people see whatever the owner of the orb pleases, it can be the past, future or present, anything!" the blond explained. "You know, I once had some minions that had got one and they used it to make me think they had done what I had ordered them to. Anyway, I found out pretty soon about their dirty deceive and turned them into piles of ashes… and then I gave the orb to Dru as a gift, she had tons of fun with that for a while... she got tired of that orb soon, just as a kid with a new toy..." he smiled at the memory, but then he figured out that he was digressing.

"The point is ... it's not true, whatever you saw, it's not real!" he explained, getting closer to him.

"It's not about the vision, it's about me and what I could do to Anya... Just look at my father, he wasn't that way when he married my mother. What if I become like him? Anya doesn't deserve that, I can't..."

"Oh, right, at the first obstacle you get scared and run away like a coward..." Spike teased him.

"Shut up! It's not that easy.."

"Of course, it's not. Marriage is not just about happy times and endless tenderness and love. You must be ready for the arguments where you both will be so angry that you'll say something you don't really mean and the sad moments, there'll be plenty of those too. But you know what? Marriage is also about facing it all together, the good, the bad and the ugly, side by side, and..." Spike said, but Xander interrupted him again, pushing him away to get rid of him, without managing to do so.

"What the hell do you want from me? You don't know me, you can't understand! You're just a soulless demon who doesn't even know what a marriage is!" he yelled furiously, punching his face.

Despite the chip, this time Spike reacted. He slapped Xander's face, mostly to calm him down, but then the ache in his brain began and the blond held his head, yelling in pain.

"Bugger my sodding chip, you looked for it, buddy!" he resumed talking after the pain turned a bit more bearable.

"So, according to you, Whelp, I don't know what marriage is? I chose to spend my whole existence with the woman I love, in good and bad times, in richness and in poverty ... with the only difference that death won't tear us apart, quite the contrary, 'cause in a certain way... death was what joined us!" he commented with a smirk in the last part, as he massaged his jaw.

Xander listened to him silently, panting and massaging his cheek, too.

"What should I do now, then?" the brunette wondered.

"You have two choices: run away as a pathetic whelp that is too scared to face life, or... be a man, go back to your woman and show her that you love her and that you'll always be there for her, no matter what happens..." Spike said, turning his back to go back to the main room.

"So, are you gonna be a whelp or a man?" he asked, without looking at him.

"Are you still my best man?" Xander wondered shyly, regretting how he had treated him. Spike turned around again and it was enough to look into Xander's eyes for Spike to understand that.

"You bet, man!" Spike patted his shoulder playfully.

"Hey, you have a bloody good fist, you know?" he added, before going into the main room again.

TBC

So, did you enjoy this turning point? I sure hope so! ;)


	26. part 20

Spbangel, justawritier, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH, your support means really a lot to me! ;)

PART 20 ( I took a little something from 'Hells Bells' again)

Anya wandered among the guests, looking around, getting more and more anxious and asking each one of them if they had seen Xander.

Suddenly, one of Xander's cousins grabbed her by the hand.

"Well, I saw him go inside the Trophy Room with that guy!" she informed her, pointing across the room at an old man that was leaning on a wall.

Anya looked at the man and walked towards him, intercepting him by the corridor.

"You. You were talking to Xander right before he left. What did he say to you? What did you say to him?" she questioned him.

"Really doesn't matter now, does it? It's done!" the old man answered coldly.

"What's done? Did you .. if you said something to make him leave.." she started threatening him.

"You'll what? Haven't changed a bit. Still as vindictive as ever.." he commented.

Anya frowned.

"Do I know you?"

"You don't recognize me, Anya? I'm not the man I used to be, I know.." he said, turning to leave, but she stopped him.

"Xander, where is he? You tell me, old man! You tell me why he left!" she summoned him.

"He left because of you..." he said, getting what he wanted: to get Anya upset.

"I didn't do anything..." she murmured.

"Oh, really? What about this?"

After saying that, the old man grew and changed, turning into a huge demon with grey skin, yellow eyes and short yellowish spikes all over his head.

Anya faced him fearlessly.

"Tel me what you did to Xander. What are you?"

"You did this. You brought this on. I've waited a long time for this, Anyanka!" the demon said with a deep voice.

"Who are you?" she asked tearful.

"Remember Chicago? South Side, 1914?"

Anya looked blankly at him and the demon got annoyed.

"Steward Burns. Philanderer! You'd think you'd remember. I remember you. But then again you ruined my life."

"You were a .. I punished you.." she started to remember.

"That's right. Some hussy I'd been taking around summoned you and next thing I know, I look like this and I'm being tortured in another dimension."

"I forgot.."

"Well, I didn't!"

The demon hit Anya across the face, making her reel back.

Across the room, Buffy saw the exchange, jumping off the stage where she was trying to entertain the guests.

"Anya!" she screamed.

(In the meantime)

Outside, Spike heard his Childe scream and he hurried to reach her with Xander.

(In the meantime)

"Everyday, I remembered.. and everyday I thought how I would somehow get here and ruin your life like you ruined mine. It didn't take much either. I scared off your fiancé with a couple of phony visions."

"Visions of what?" she asked, more tearful.

"Your future. Or rather.. his nightmare vision of your future!"

Hearing those words, Anya burst out crying.

"That's it? That's all you did?"

"Yeah. It was easy. Look at that, you're crying. Oh, I like that."

Anya wiped at her face with her hands.

"Stop it!" she whispered.

"Oh, cry. Anyanka, cry. I love to see you cry. And now, I'd love to see you scream!" he said, ready to swipe at her with a clawed hand.

"Nooo!" Xander screamed, panting due to the run, hurling towards Anya to defend her, just in time to get the demon's claws into his arm.

The monster was getting ready to attack again, but Buffy hit him in the face with a folding chair.

Xander lay on the ground with two bleeding slashes on his arm, but fortunately they weren't serious wounds.

Anya lay down beside him, caressing his damp hair.

Buffy needed more freedom for her movements as she fought the demon but she was trapped in the ugly dress, so she didn't think twice and ripped it to free her legs.

In the meantime the demon had caught Anya before Xander could move.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her!" he threatened. Buffy obeyed looking at him with hatred.

Before the monster could figure what had happened, Spike, who had wisely remained hidden until then, hit him from behind and Anya managed to break free, running towards Xander.

Buffy rushed to help her Sire, but he didn't seem to need any help.

"Xander, it was all lies, what he showed you.. it wasn't true.." she said in one go, as she helped him to get up.

"I know, honey. It doesn't matter now.." he calmed her.

"So, we'll be okay?" she said and he smiled sweetly at her.

Buffy and Spike still had to deliver the deathblow to their enemy, so the blonde girl rushed over to Xander and Anya, pushing between them.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, grabbing the veil off from the mounted bison head where it had fell during the struggle between Anya and the demon, running back quickly over to where the demon was and wrapping the veil around his neck, keeping one of its edges and giving the other to Spike.

They pulled at the same time, and the demon struggled, gagging as it laid on the ground almost suffocated before dying.

Spike lifted a pedestal and slammed it down onto the demon several times just to be sure it was truly dead.

"It's dead!" Buffy informed him.

"Yup!" he exclaimed, throwing the pedestal away.

"Oh Anya, forgive me. I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life, scared by our possible future. But someone made me understand that the scariest thing that could happen was wondering for the rest of my life how it could've been between us. Anya, I promise I'll try my best not to end up like that horrible vision... trust me, my love!" Xander said, kneeling in front of her. "Do you still want to marry me?"

The girl was touched at his words and his gesture.

"Of course I'll to marry you, Xander. I love you and I'll always love you. Before I knew you, I was like a completely different person. Not even a person really..." she admitted with a weak smile as he held her hand. "I had seen what love could do to people, and it always was… hurt and sadness. Being alone was better. And then, suddenly there was you, and you saw me, and it was like this... thing. You make me feel safe and warm!" she smiled at him as he got up. "So, I get it now. I finally get love, Xander, I really do."

Buffy looked at them with happy tears in her eyes, holding Spike tightly... and then she realized he was as soaked as Xander..

"Eeeww! You guys need a shower before the Ceremony starts!" Buffy stated and Anya nodded.

"Remember, honey? It's the bride that must be wet to bring good luck to the marriage, not the groom!" the bride commented casually and both of the males rolled their eyes, leaving to obey and please their women.

"I'll go tell everyone that everything is fixed up!" Buffy informed her, coming back to her super cheerful mood.

"Oh, and Anya... don't bother thinking anymore about your vows, what you said before... well, that was just perfect!" she added, before leaving the room.

One hour later, everyone was in the main room, watching the couple exchange their vows, without any interruptions this time.

Buffy and Spike stood at opposite sides of the bride and groom, lost in each other's eyes… as if somehow they were the protagonists of that ceremony, too.

The reception was a total disaster because Xander's family and Anya's guests finally began the riot that had been brewing since that morning.

But no one cared about that: Xander and Anya were finally husband and wife and that's all that mattered.

TBC

Author's Note: And this is the end of Act II, are you ready for Act III? Lots of stuff coming soon, and this time it will be just come from my crazy imagination again ... no more revamped episodes! ;-P

And there will be a very spuffy moment, trust me:)

Thanks for supporting me so far, hope you'll still do!


	27. part 21

Thank you so much, spbangel and justawritier, I'm so gald that you like it so far!

Here's the new part:

PART 21

(In the meantime)

Riley had arrived to his destination: Los Angeles.

He parked his car and headed towards the Investigations Agency, but he left after few minutes, deluded and upset because the beautiful brunette girl who was the secretary had told him that her Boss was out of town due to an investigation and that he would be back in two days.

He would have to wait.

(Author's Note: I could have cut to the chase and continue with the story, but then I told myself 'Oh, C'mon, let's ramble on and let our beloved two blondies have some more fun before the big trouble begins!' So, that's why I wrote this two parts (both of them are 100 Spuffy!); this part is fluffy, very fluffy, maybe even a little too much! While the next one... will be be veeeerryyy hot! So considered yourselves warned. ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------

2 DAYS LATER (SUNNYDALE )

"The Gem of Amarra: ever since its creation the goal of thousands vampires and demons- but also some humans who want it to have power, to be invincible, stronger, invulnerable... They want it to take over the world, or to get revenge. Well, someone wanted it to try to kill a certain Slayer..." Spike exclaimed, whistling with indifference at the last part. "Anyway, pet, I'd never thought that one day someone would use this glorious Gem to go… shopping!" he concluded, looking at Buffy in disbelief... and following it with a long serial of yawns.

After all, it was just 8:00 a.m., but Buffy was already up, bathed and dressed, fresh and rested as ever. And, of course, she wore the precious ring on her finger.

"Honey, of course you can't understand what this means for a girl: the first day of the end of January sales is an occasion I just can't lose! There will be a huge battle up to the last cloth! Dawn is downstairs waiting for me!" Buffy explained, checking her purse out for the umpteenth time. "Anyway, go back to sleep, love, and sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean to. We won't be back before sunset, see ya, tonight!" she said, kissing him lightly on his lips as he closed his eyes, but when she tried to get up he pulled her tightly towards him with a low disappointed growl.

"Spikey, please, let me go, honey! I promise you'll thank me for that, later!" she added, managing to break free.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Dawn kept their word, and by sunset Spike saw them coming into the house, smiling and carrying a lot of shopping bags.

Curious, he followed Buffy into their room as she was putting away in her closet all of her new purchases.

Spike approved looking at every piece of cloth, imagining it on his Childe, but mostly imagining taking it off!

He had noticed that there was a big shopping bag left over the bed that she hadn't opened yet.

Although she had her back turned on him, Buffy had felt her Sire's presence and had guessed his intentions.

In fact, she jumped on the bed, grabbing the bag before he could put his clutches on it.

"No, love, you can't see this yet! It's a surprise, so you won't know what it is before tonight, you must be patient!" she explained hidden it behind her back.

With supernatural speed, he pushed her with her back on the wall.

"Tell me, since when am I the patient type?" he whispered, trying to snatch the bag from her hand.

She pushed her knee hard into his stomach, and then she set herself free from his grip, shoving him to the floor.

"Since I've decided so, honey!" she struck back, knowing that she hadn't hurt him seriously, and she ran away.

But he didn't agree and with a leap he was upon her again, dragging her to the floor with him.

"C'mon, pet, let me have a little peep..."

But she defended the bag with nails, teeth and a weak growl.

"No, Spike, it doesn't work that way! I wonder why although you're like 127 years old, you are as curious as an obnoxious three year old kid!" she rolled her eyes, resorting to a softer tone when she realized he was the growling one then.

"C'mon, Spikey, be good... it's just for a few hours... you don't want to spoil your surprise, do you? It would be a very wrong move, because I'm planning a very special night, especially because Dawn won't be home tonight, so the house will be just for you and me, but if you keep trying to have a peek... you'll screw everything up!"

As she explained that, her hand had slipped inside his shirt, sensually caressing his chest, guessing that her words wouldn't be enough to calm him down.

The trick worked, because Spike passed from a growl to a soft purr, and then there was an endless kiss.

"Ok, you win!" he gave up, getting up, but she still didn't trust him completely, so she threw the bag under the bed, and dragged Spike off the room with her, locking the door and putting the key into her pocket.

"Do you really think that can stop me? I could throw down the door!" he warned her.

"No, you won't, because I won't lose sight of you for even a second!" she informed him.

"You can't. You've gotta work tonight!" he smiled cockily, already tasting the victory.

"Bugger this, I'll call my boss and pretend to be sick. After all, I don't feel like working tonight. So, I'll keep an eye on you!" she declared.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Spike commented with a smile, and then he pretended to be concerned.

"Buffy, I really think you're spending way too much time with me!" he said, pointing to the exclamation she had used.

"You're right! So, I'd better go look for another co-tenant.." she joked, but before she could finish that sentence Spike shut her up with a possessive, violent and yet tender kiss.

"You're MINE, pet, never forget it!" he growled. "And then, this is your house, so I'm the one who should leave.. I wonder if Harm still wants me.." he teased her, and this time, taking advantage of the fact that Dawn was in her room, she smashed him to the wall, clinging to him in a prohibitive way, growling a 'MINE' before claiming his lips to make him understand that better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:30 p.m., Dawn had packed her stuff and left home, after Janice's mother picked her up. Spike and Buffy were very composed about it, because they had got info about the party, and they knew there wasn't any boy invited (it was a pyjama party, just for girls) and mostly... there wasn't any mysterious new student.

"Nibblet is far away... the house is at our disposal..." Spike pointed out in an allusive way.

"No way, honey, duty first!" Buffy exclaimed, getting ready to get out.

There wasn't any risk that her boss or one of her colleagues would see her, because the graveyard was at the opposite side of the DoubleMeat Palace.

"C'mon, there's a patrol waiting for us!" she ordered, opening the door.

He dragged her, running away.

After nearly one hour, Spike had already dusted ten vampires and killed a couple of demons, without even giving them time to react.

He looked impatiently at Buffy, who had aimed at a fledgling and was having a good time tormenting him as a cat with a mouse.

But the bleached blond made that annoying shilly-shallying end, throwing a stake into his chest.

"Hey, I wasn't done with him, yet!" she protested, crossing her arms. "This way is no fun!" she pouted.

"This is not the kind of fun I'm planning to have with you, pet!" he struck back, lifting her into his arms and running towards home even faster than before.

He closed the door behind his back with a kick, and threw Buffy on the sofa, as she giggled excitedly.

"Someone is in a big hurry..." she singsong, teasing him.

"Someone would be in big trouble if she doesn't keep her word..." he struck back the same way, jumping on her and taking off her jacket as he covered her face with kisses... as he slipped a hand under her sweater, resting it on the hollow between her breasts.

Fighting the almost irresistible urge to let him take her right then right there, Buffy moved away from him, getting up.

"Ok, honey, I'm going to the bedroom, stay here and when I'm back.. you'll be pleasantly surprised.." she instructed him as she went upstairs.

TBC

Well, next update will be on Monday so..

MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone!

I hope you'll still like it, sexy, hot and a bit kinky spuffyness in next chapter ;P


	28. part 22

Thank you soooo much, justawritier and spbangel!

Here's the very hot and kinky part.. I warned you! ;)

PART 22 (NC 17!)

When he heard the door upstairs close, Spike ran to the banister, and when Buffy finally showed up, he had trouble controlling his instincts.

Buffy was wrapped in a long black leather coat, very similar to Spike's duster, with the belt fastened around her waist, allowing him to see her beautiful legs encased in thigh-high black leather boots. She had pulled her hair up, leaving her neck exposed to Spike's delight.

She came down the stairs slowly, knowing that that would arouse her Mate even more. But he had astonished her, too, because he stood in front of her totally naked... and completely ready for her.

She caressed his jaw, giving him a flaming kiss.

"So, from now on I won't need to borrow your coat anymore. Happy? Anyway, do you like what you see?" she smiled lasciviously.

"You know I bloody do, and judging by your gaze I can tell that you also like what you see!" he struck back cockily, raising his scarred eyebrow.

"I'm not finished yet!" she informed him, undoing her belt and opening the coat to reveal a black thong with leather laces and a black leather push up strapless corselet, that fastened on the front.

Spike thought he was in Heaven when she revealed herself to him.

She parted from him and began walking backwards up the stairs, looking at Spike saucily and beckoning him to follow her with her finger.

He was close to her in a heartbeat, but she tilted her head, glancing at his duster over the sofa... and a freaky idea crossed her mind.

"Mm... Spikey..." she murmured, massaging his shoulders. "Maybe it's my kinky mind, but... would you mind... wearing your coat, too?" she asked.

He looked at her puzzled, but obeyed, enjoying the contact of his skin with the leather.

She took him by the hand, dragging him inside their room.

"You know... I've got this picture in my head: just you, me... and the leather! I want us to be surrounded by that ... I like how it feels against my body, how it sounds, how it smells!" she explained, laying on the bed and inviting him to come to her with her eyes.

"Sounds bloody perfect, luv!" he whispered huskily in her ear, straddling her and tracing her body with a long lick, from her thighs to her neck, lingering on her studded bra to play with it, but also studying the fastenings, too, because he didn't want it to follow the destiny of Buffy's less lucky lingerie.

Buffy grabbed him by the shoulders and reversed their position, straddling him and scratching him lightly from his cheekbones to his belly.

And it was then that Spike noticed another particular thing in her style.

"Uh-uh! Black nails, too. You have stolen my black polish, my beautiful Dark Lady, haven't you?" he murmured.

"Oops, shouldn't I had?" she asked with an innocent smile, as her hand grabbed his aroused virility.

His only answer was a long moan.

She was about to replace her hand with her mouth, but he stopped her in time.

"No, pet, I'm this close to lose control..." he said, indicating a very short distance between his thumb and index. "And I want it to happen inside you!" he explained, rolling slowly with her, placing himself over her again, and carefully unfastening her corselet, sinking his face in her breasts, and giving Buffy an intense pleasure.

So much so, that she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist, remembering too late that she still wore those dangerous boots, so she ended up hitting his back with the heels, fortunately they were not stiletto heels... but they hurt anyway!

In fact, Spike grimaced in pain... but then moaned in pleasure, too.

"Oops, sorry, honey. I forgot I had them on. I'd better take them off..." she apologized, starting to pull down the zipper, but he blocked her hand.

"Don't!" he summoned her.

"But... what if I hit you again with the heel or the tip?" she wondered in concern.

"Uh! Well, that's just better!" he sneered, as she looked at him astonished.

"What? Do you think you're the only one with a kinky mind?" he smiled, before kissing her, descending until he reached the centre of her womanliness, pulling down her thong with his teeth and driving her mad with desire.

They couldn't hold on any longer, and rolling on the bed countless times they made love for an eternity, surrounded by their leather coats that caressed their bodies sensually.

They just needed the proper conclusion, so they both let their demons surface.

Buffy bent over Spike's neck, but she confined herself to lick it, without biting.

"Do the same, my love!" she whispered.

"But... tomorrow you have to work!" he protested, although her proposal was extremely tempting.

"Bugger it! I'll wear a scarf, but I want this now !" she ordered, happy when she felt him sink his fangs in her neck, in the same spot where he had bitten her the first time, the time that had indissolubly bonded them together forever.

Buffy mirrored his actions and they tasted each other's blood for a while, reaching complete ecstasy and coming back to their human features.

"Anyway, luv, it seems that nail polish is not the only thing you stole from me!" he stated.

"Give up, Spike! You didn't invent that phrase, so you have no copyrights over it! Therefore I can use it as much as I please!" she struck back, stubborn as ever.

"You win!" he surrendered, getting up from their bed, and that made Buffy curious. "You know, kitten, while you went out shopping with the Nibblet, Clem came here and asked me if he could stay in my crypt. I accepted, so I went there to remove the last odds and ends..." he explained, pulling a drawer out. "And look what I had forgotten there..." he went on, showing her a set of chains with locks. She smiled lustfully, as he took off her coat, after taking off his, and put the chains over the bed.

"You know, the last time I used them on you, you got mad at me..." he reminded her as he chained her legs to the bed. "Let's see if this time I'm luckier, but I guess I already am, so..." he sneered, and then he pulled her arms behind her head, drawing out a pair of handcuffs ad waving them in front of her. "Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Always!" she smiled, as she felt the handcuffs close around her wrists.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, you were incredible!" Buffy commented, fully satisfied, cuddling with him after they were partially dressed again.

"Anyway, it's so unfair, after all it was just thanks to us if Xan and Anya got married... they could have taken us with them to Hawaii!" Buffy grumbled, pouting.

Spike smiled, lighting a cigarette.

"There wouldn't have been any trouble with the sun, we could've wore the ring in turns… after all, we'll always have the night to spend together... " she went on, playing with his hair.

"Can't you see why, pet? It's their honeymoon after all, they deserved a bit of privacy... and honestly, I'd prefer not to see the annoying whelp with a flower necklace and maybe a bloody straw skirt, as he danced at the rhythm of an ukulele!" Spike snapped, with the cigarette between his lips, as Buffy laughed, picturing that scene in her head.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it!

Now I go update 'Simply Absurd ', 'Wanted' 'Voices in the night ' and 'Before, Now Forever'..


	29. part 23

Justawritier, spbangel, THANK YOUUUUU so much !

And now.. the beginning of the trouble…

Before reading: all AtS stuff is an AU because, first, I don't know much of what happened on its Third Season (the one that corresponds with Season six of BtVS), so there could be some mistakes about the characters in that show right then; second, Kate never existed, Angel had no relationship with Cordelia, but MOSTLY no one ever brought Darla back (with all the consequences that implies), otherwise things would get hard for me to continue this story, that's why I need these changes…

PART 23

That evening, while the two blondes had fun in Sunnydale, Angel and his gang came back to their agency in LA. Harmony had joined them, too, because she had seen the mission as a chance to leave the office where she had spent several months trapped among four walls.

"Here they come, my big, strong and brave men! So, did you defeat the evil people?" Cordelia exclaimed when she saw Angel, Wesley and Gunn get in.

"As always, no one has a chance to escape from me!" Angel exclaimed, but then he heard Wesley and Gunn clear their throats. "Sure, also thanks to my helpful able-bodied assistants!" he added immediately.

Cordelia noticed that Harmony seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong, Harm?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, among all the evil people there was a guy that I wouldn't have minded dating, but Mr. Champion here and his fellows had the great idea to eliminate him!" Harmony snorted, crossing her arms.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, regretting that she ever asked and she turned to Angel again.

"Well, I don't know if this will mean that there is already another job lining up for you, but there's a person here. And he seems kinda eager to talk with you..." she explained, taking him to his office.

The vampire was stunned when he saw the person that stood in front of him, Riley.

" You, here? What the hell do you want?" Angel snapped.

"Relax, I'm not looking for a fight, not this time at least," the other answered with an unusual calm.

Cordelia looked at him without understanding what he meant.

"I'm here as a sympathetic friend."

Now it was Angel the one who understood nothing.

"Let's say that I just found out about the 'little' change in Buffy, and that that puts you and me on the same level, two disappointed ex-lovers defeated by an enemy in common!" Riley made him notice, knowing that he was pushing the right button.

"So, what? That doesn't answer the question 'What the hell do you want?'" Angel repeated, getting more and more annoyed.

"Simple, I wanna share this moment with a person that feels just like me, I know that you do. What about you and I go out and have a drink in a bar, to say goodbye to the bad memories and begin a new existence?" Riley suggested with that calm that had characterised him ever since he had stepped into Angel's office.

If possible, Angel was even more puzzled by the offer.

"Who and who doing what, when and where?" was all that Angel managed to say.

"I really think it's a wonderful idea, Angel. You should hang out with this friend of yours..." Cordelia replied.

"He's not a friend!" Angel clarified.

"I definitely am not!" Riley confirmed.

"All I see is someone that's volunteering to distract my friend a little bit, and believe me, he does really need it!" the girl struck back.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Angel protested. "Plus, I've just come back from a mission..."

"Right, so you need to relax and this is the perfect occasion! I know you, dude, and I won't let you sit alone in a dark room, brooding over an old book, understand?" Cordelia struck back, looking at him impassively. Cordelia could be even more stubborn than Buffy!

"Ok, Cordy, I give in!" the vampire grumbled, putting his coat on. "C'mon, sympathetic guy, let's go enjoy our sympathetic night!" Angel exclaimed, leaving with Riley.

"Just think about having fun, I'll let the others know and I won't even answer the phone, you deserve a free night," Cordelia told him, as she watched them go. The brunette girl sat on her armchair, drawing out a fashion magazine from one of the drawers of the desk and grabbing a packet of crisps, taking a handful. "And more important, I do!" she slurred, as she crunched.

Due to the brainwashing by Cordelia and the stress after the mission, Angel's sixth sense was kinda absent that night, so much so that it didn't alert the vampire of the presence of the mistrustful boy. Maybe, it was because Angel saw this as a chance to unplug a little bit, and he really needed it.

Before he realized it, they were sitting at a table in a nearby pub. The vampire had chosen the place and he had cautiously chosen one where no one knew him. In front of them there was a bottle of Jack Daniels and they had already drunk part of it. After the first glass, Angel had become oddly chatty.

"So, tell me, how did you find out about Buffy?" he asked, as he stared at the almost empty glass.

"I paid a visit to her, she approached me, I wore a crucifix... I imagine you can figure out the rest of the story..." the soldier answered, pouring more liquor in Angel's glass.

"Oh yeah, you must have seen her brand new pretty game face grimace in pain!" the vampire chuckled.

"What about you?" his interlocutor asked.

"Oh, well, I went to her house and found Spike there. Then, all of the sudden Buffy rushed in without looking at anyone, saying that she deserved a double cup of blood, and since I know that's not one of the food requirements involved in a human diet, so you know, two and two make four..." he explained, without mentioning that she had also turned to Spike calling him 'love'.

"So, don't you want a little bit of revenge?" Riley wondered, looking at him with a cold light in his eyes.

Angel's answer was to burst out laughing... and that showed how drunk he already was, "Ya know what? If only you had came here about ten days aaaago, I waas soooo mad at them that probably... I would have said 'yessh, I want those twooo ungrateful traitors deeeeead!' But not now, not anymoooore..." Angel slurred, staring at the blank spot.

"No?" Riley replied, and taking advantage of Angel's distraction he slipped a couple of pills into his glass, filling it again.

"Sure, Shpiiiike has been cruel and heee has done horrible things, but after all I did the ssame, tooo, eeeven worse; but Buuufffyyy swore to me that he's changed for real, weeell... I just believe that. And changed or not, ya know, if there's ooone thing he's alwayysh been able to do is tooo love. Ya knoow, I beeelieve there's a little bit of humanity that hasss never left hiiiim. And I don't know what his secret issh, but that baassstard also knows how to beee loved back..." Angel explained, stopping to drink from his glass. "Besides, my Boy has alwayysh had a thing for my ex-girlfriends..." he chuckled, but then he found himself thinking of Drusilla, he wondered where his Childe was, what she was doing right then… They had done everything together, and they almost had destroyed the world last time they had met.

"Truth iissh that now he really seems to caaaare about Buuuuffy, she is finally happy and that's whaat matters to meee. After all, I prefer her with Shpiiiike than with ya..." Angel went on, but Riley wasn't surprised. "Ya know what? At least I can say I looost her... but ya have neeever really had herrrr, you just were her last chance for a normal life, a normal life she hash neeever long for, although I thought she did. Maybe noow she has found whaaat she really needs," Angel added, finishing his liquor and laughing once again.

Those words had made Riley feel insulted, but he ignored them as he got up.

"Well, it's kinda late, gotta go now. I had a nice time, we should do this more often. Anyway, don't worry, this one is on me!" Riley informed him, putting the money on the table and leaving the pub, as Angel was lost in his thoughts about his past again... and that seemed to amuse him.

(In the meantime)

Riley closed the door behind him, heading towards his hotel.

"So, Angel, you don't wanna help me..." he commented, chuckling as he looked at the little box of antidepressants he had hidden in his pocket. "Well, I know of someone else who will be very interested!" he sneered.

(In the meantime)

Angel's thoughts were interrupted once again; this time by a noise of crashing dishes and glasses.

He took a look around, thinking that there was a riot somewhere, but it was just a clumsy waitress that had let the tray fall on the floor not very far from him.

He was a little upset, because he felt like having a bit of violence, kicking and punching someone, he really wanted to do stuff like that. Anyway, he stared at the waitress as she picked up the broken dishes, but she was so clumsy that she cut her hand with a broken glass and her palm started bleeding copiously.

Unconsciously, Angel passed his tongue on his lips, and then, almost as if he had woken up from a trance, he got up and got as far as he could from the temptation, before letting his instincts take him over.

He didn't understand what was happening, he felt odd and dizzy, so much so that he couldn't walk straight.

A girl who passed by his side noticed that, and she approached to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, helping him regain his balance before he fell.

The vampire felt the warmness of that contact.

It was too much.

Before he could realize what he was doing, his fangs had already sunk into the girl's neck.

"Now I feel better!" he sneered in full game-face, after savouring a long sip.

He was about to bite her again, when he seemed to come back to himself, and he stopped before he could seriously damage her, running away as confused as ever.

On one hand, he felt guilty and scared by his behaviour, but on the other hand... he felt satisfied by that warm blood, human blood that tickled his palate as it hadn't happened for too long.

He burst out laughing, a terrible laugh that would have scared anyone else that wasn't the one that stood beside him and joined him in his laugh.

"The Moon was right!" she exclaimed.

TBC

Author's Note: I don't remember if he did in the show, but in this story Riley knows about Angel's happiness clause. Besides, as you can see, AtS episode 'Eternity' inspired me a lot! ;) By the way, I love that episode!

I hope you'll still like it!


	30. part 24

Hello, I'm back, thank you so much, spbangel !

PART 24 (NC 17!)

Hearing the familiar voice, Angel turned around abruptly. In front of him he found Drusilla, wearing a crimson dress that fitted her to a T. The vampiress smiled lasciviously at him, dancing alone in the moonlight to the music that she could hear in her mind. As always, she was beautiful.

"Dru…" he murmured, looking lustfully at her, but then he shook his demon away, and his look became colder.

"What the hell are you doing here? Leave me alone, go away!" he summoned her, but she didn't mind at his words.

She just got closer to him, smiling and caressing his face. He smiled at her, holding her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her towards him.

"Oh, baby, I don't know what the hell is happening to me, but you do, am I right?" he whispered to her.

She parted from him, laughing and swinging as she drew circles in the air with her finger.

"My Angelus is already on his way/ But this is Angel's biggest fear/ Stay with me until the new day/ And the spark we'll make disappear!" she sing song, getting closer to him again and clinging to him. "Follow me, love!" she invited him with a silky voice.

The last gleam of conscience that Angel had left in him popped out.

"No, Dru, I..."

Dru's only answer was digging her nails into his cheek, scratching it and drawing out blood, licking it. Angel couldn't do anything else than closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

"Oh. Yeeess..." he moaned, starting to laugh. "Ok, baby, let's go wherever you please!" he smiled at her, as she took him by the hand, dragging him away with her.

They weren't far from the graveyard, so Drusilla led him to the crypt she was temporarily living in. She pulled Angel towards her, without him retrieving from the contact. Quite the contrary, he held her tight and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss and shoved him violently over the sarcophagus. That excited him even more.

"You don't belong with the blondes..." she stated, crawling upon him, as sensual as a panther.

"What?" Angel wondered, but he was completely under the power of her charm, even more when she took his coat off, throwing it on the ground and ripping out his sweater.

"Grand Mommy never really loved you, and the Slayer was just the need for a new experience..." she went on, turning and pulling her hair up, showing him the zipper of her dress, which Angel pulled down without hesitation.

She took off the upper part of her dress, letting it fall on her lap and baring her pale back to Angel who began covering it with kisses. She grabbed his hands from behind her, bringing them to her breasts and moaning.

"The Slayer is just a little girl, so let's leave her with Spike who is only a little boy..." she murmured, as he cupped her breasts, and then he turned her roughly, making her fall on his vigorous chest. "But I'm a real woman, and a real woman needs a real man, and you're a very real man..." she said, licking his chest and nibbling at his nipples with her blunt teeth. "I'm the one you really need..." she declared, pinching one of them between her fingers, making him growl pleased. "I'm the only one who really loves you..." she went on, doing the same with the other nipple.

"Yeeess..." he moaned, trying to take the rest of her dress off, but she prevented him from doing that.

"I'm not done with you yet..." she explained, as she took off the rest of his clothes, caressing his virility through the fabric of his boxers. "Daddy has always wanted his baby, I know..." she went on, caressing him more and more passionately, and then she pulled down his boxers.

"Oh, Druuu!" Angel growled excited, so much so that he inadvertently slipped into game-face. After all, his Childe's touch was very skilful.

"You told Grand Mommy you just wanted to torture me eternally, but I know that was just a lie to keep me, you have wanted me ever since we saw each other for the first time, so you did everything to get me, I'm yours..." she said, taking off her dress and standing completely naked in front of him who was equally naked.

"True... I've always wanted you… and you are mine. C'mon, baby, show me how much you belong to me..." he pulled her to himself, coming back to his human features.

She kissed him violently, as he placed himself over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, scratching all the length of his back, because she remembered how much that pleased her Sire.

"She's not the only one who can make you happy, right?" she murmured, as the rhythm between them increased.

"Yeah!" he growled, thrusting inside her.

They were about to reach the edge, but there was still one thing to do, and she knew it very well.

"Oh, my Angelus, remember when you tasted my blood for the first time?" she moaned.

"How could I forget such ambrosia?" he murmured, licking her neck, exactly in the same spot where he had made her his, making her tremble with pleasure.

He had already slipped into game-face, but he hesitated to bite her, just as if he was waiting for something. She understood what he wanted though, slipping into her game-face and bending on his shoulder.

"It's time my dark Angel comes back to his Princess!" she said, before biting him as he sank his fangs into her neck.

They drank from each other for a while, and then they both screamed in ecstasy, fully satisfied. He pulled away, getting far from her. She didn't worry about that, she knew what was going on. "Princess made her Daddy happy!" she sing song, pulling her clothes on and jumping as happily as a kid, when she saw a spark come off his eyes and she heard him laugh.

"Honey, I'm home! It's good to be myself again!" he sneered, smashing her against the wall to kiss her roughly.

"Two to go!" she exclaimed, once she was free to talk again.

"What?" he wondered, as he took his jeans on.

"Two people are still missing to have my family back..." she explained with dreamy eyes.

"Dru, you know Darla is dead..." he reminded her, as serious as ever.

"I mean a new family: you, me, my William and his baby... the Slayer..." she smiled.

"How can you know that?" Angelus asked in astonishment.

"The stars knew it, and it was supposed to be a secret, shh! But a star talked with the wind and the wind whispered to me that now she is one of us..."

"You're right, love, but there's some trouble there; Spike has a chip in his brain and Buffy kept her soul, so..." Angelus tried to explain, but she didn't seem upset. Quite the contrary, she burst out laughing, twirling around the room.

"His chip will be removed, the same will happen to her soul/ So, in just a heartbeat, they both will lose control!" she sang.

"Oh, Dru, I've missed that so much, you know?" he smiled, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck, as she tilted her head to one side to give him more access, caressing his face with a hand.

"What about feeding, my love?" she suggested, but he threw her on the ground, jumping on her.

"Tonight I'm just hungry for you!" he sneered.

------------------------------------------------------------

Although it was just morning, Angelus and Drusilla woke up suddenly, hearing someone come inside the crypt.

"Well, well, I see you didn't waste time, so now you're soulless for real. Well, I don't care; that only means that I won't have to use happy pills anymore!" Riley exclaimed.

TBC

Author's Note: Sorry for this Drusel/Druselus part (Anyway, I think they're such a wonderful pairing!) I know you prefer Spuffy moments (and of course, me, too!), but... poor broody guy, he had the right to have some fun, too, didn't he? ;)

I hope you'll still like it..

Now I'm gonna update all my other stories, too ;)


	31. part 25

Thank you so much spbangel and justawritier, I'm sooo glad you still like it! ;)

PART 25

"How the hell did you find me?" Angelus rolled his eyes as Drusilla looked at Riley with great attention.

"Hey, I'm insulted, I'm in the army, after all. I've got my tricks!" the soldier smiled proudly.

"Just give me a good reason not to kill you!" Angelus threatened him, approaching him with his Childe beside him.

"First, I'm the one who began setting you free, if I hadn't drugged you, you would have never slept with her, with all the consequences it entails..." Riley justified, but Angelus lifted him by his shoulders, smashing him against the wall.

"Yeah, right, but you know... gratefulness has never been one of my qualities!" he informed him, sneering and shifting into his game-face, but before he could attack him Drusilla put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him away.

"Woof, woof. Bad doggy, bad, bad dog! He hasn't finished talking yet..." she made him notice and Angelus shook his demon away, snorting as he set Riley free, shoving him on the ground, but allowing him to talk.

"I want revenge. You already know whom I'm talking about..."

"Spike!" Angelus anticipated him.

"Yeah. I want to make him pay for what he did, I'm saving all the cruellest tortures for him..."

Drusilla cut him off, clapping her hands happily and smiling.

"Oooh, I like that, baby has been naughty and Mommy wants to punish him..."

"But there's a problem, Buffy is always around, and she can feel him, so I need someone to distract her, to keep her away from him..." Riley went on, ignoring the vampiress' rambling.

"And that's the moment when I come to play, right?" Angelus smiled.

"Yes, I've done a favour to you; it's time you do a favour to me! You just gotta keep her away for a while, but don't do anything to her, hurting Spike is hurting her, too!" Riley commented.

Angelus was about to protest, but Drusilla anticipated him.

"Ok, we accept, but remember: after being punished, children are free to go out and play again!" the vampiress stated.

Riley looked perplexed at Angelus, but the vampire smiled.

"It's just her way of saying that you can hurt and torture Spike as much as you please, beat him for me, too, that bastard deserves it... but don't kill him, understand?" Angelus summoned him.

"Deal!" Riley promised, although he was disappointed. "We'll leave tonight, and then we'll decide the plan!" he informed them.

"Hey, Soldier, just tell me, what happened to you that you're now dealing with the Big Bad guys?" Angelus asked him curiously.

"I quit a long time ago being a good guy, it brings you nothing good!" Riley commented, leaving.

"Just tell me why, not only you didn't allow me to eat him, I even would have shared him with you; but you even told him we agreed to his plan!" Angelus asked Drusilla, once they were alone again.

"Because while he's busy with Spike, we'll take good care of the Slayer, I already know what we've gotta do. I saw it: soon we all will be on the same side, singing and dancing in the moonlight!" she exulted.

"If you say so... Anyway, why tonight? I would have liked so much to pay a visit to my 'friends' at the agency..." he complained.

"We'll do that when we come back, it will be funnier when we're all together!" she sneered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO DAYS LATER (NIGHT)

Riley, Drusilla and Angelus had finally arrived to Sunnydale, and after deciding what they'll each do, everyone got on their way. Riley returned to his base, making up a believable excuse, and Sam had helped him, covering for him, as Angelus had taken Drusilla to his old flat, which was still deserted... although it wouldn't have been a problem for them to eliminate any potential new owner.

That night they were too tired to act, so they had decided they would start the day after.

(in the meantime)

On the other side of the town there was a certain someone who didn't feel tired at all.

"And this one makes eight!" Buffy exclaimed, staking another vampire.

"You're way too traditional, love, always stake, stake and stake once more. Have you ever tried to rip their head out or to burn them? It's bloody fun!" Spike suggested, as he sat on a gravestone, waiting for a fledgling to arise.

"I'm not that banal, you forgot this!" she justified, grabbing her crossbow and shooting an arrow through the heart of the vampire that had just arisen. "See? Not always stakes only!" she made him notice satisfied, putting her weapon back into her bag. "It's good that Sophie asked me to exchange work shifts with her. That way I get to have another free night to have lots of fun with you, honey!" she exulted.

"Yeah, but that also means that you'll have to work tomorrow, Saturday night and that sucks..." he observed, getting up.

"Please, don't remind about that... let's just enjoy this moment!" the blonde struck back, getting closer to him and hugging him as his hand flowed through her hair, before he bent on her to kiss her slowly, tenderly and endlessly.

"Mm... that does make my night!" she purred satisfied, packing her stuff, ready to leave.

"Wait, who said that the night is already over?" he protested, dragging her towards him and kissing her shoulder, going up to her neck. "C'mon, don't tell me you don't think this is so bloody boring. No good opponents, no thrills... everything is just too easy, am I right?" he whispered at her ear.

"Oh, right. I miss a good fight so much..." she murmured, holding him tighter, just before he sent her on the ground with a kick.

"Ah-ah. I knew you wanted to dance, Slayer!" he sneered, approaching threateningly to her, ready to strike again.

But she got up quickly, violently punching his nose.

"You bet, Big Bad!"

"Bloody hell, how many times do I need to tell you? Anything but the nose!" he complained, cupping it with his hands.

"I have a short memory span. Why don't you punish me?" she teased him. "Oh, I forgot, you've gotta catch me, first!" she informed him, and then she ran away to hide among the gravestones.

She was sure she had found the perfect hiding place, when Spike appeared at her back, blowing his cold breath on her neck and making her shiver.

"There's no way you can hide from me, luv, I can feel you!"

"Alright, so... feel this!" the blonde struck back, kicking his hip with her famous boots.

"Ouch, that bloody hurts!" he growled, showing her his game-face. "So, I guess we're still dancing!" he chuckled, hitting her jaw before she could dodge his blow. "I missed dancing with you so much, my pet!" he went on, determined to kick her face, but she bent down in time.

"Not as much as I did!" she struck back, ready to hit him below the belt, but Spike realized her intentions, so he jumped, and before she could react he kicked her on her back, sending her to the ground again.

Spike jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground, before she could even try to get up.

"End of the match 'Big Bad vs. Slayer': 3-2!" he informed her, bending on her neck threateningly, but he slipped into his human features, giving her a simple kiss, pulling her hair behind her forehead and staring at her with the most adoring look, as she smiled at him.

"Ok, you won, which is your award?" she wondered before he kissed her.

"Don't you guess it?" he teased her, with a deep voice, raising his scarred eyebrow with a sexy attitude.

"But Spike! Now... and... here? What if someone comes and sees us?"

"Mm... what about this, if it's a vampire we kill him, but if it's a vampiress, well... if she's ugly we kill her as well, but if she's kinda pretty... Luv, are you up for a ménage à trois?" he smirked.

Buffy growled, pushing him away roughly to set herself free.

"Spike, you dirty pig!" she snapped.

He burst out laughing.

"No more fights, Sunshine! Relax, I was just kidding. C'mon, haven't I showed you enough that you're the only one for me?" he smiled, kissing her hand and going up to her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind.

Buffy purred contently.

"You know, kitten, Spikey Junior is begging for some attention... After all it's been a while since you took care of it..." he said, taking her hand and leading it to the crotch of his jeans, and that made them moan.

"But... Spike... just this morning..." she protested, but she didn't draw back her hand.

"That's the point, pet, it's been a bloody while!" he sneered, as she pulled down his zipper, kneeling with the goal of making him very, very happy.

After that they ended up making love on the ground, without caring if someone might have passed by, quite the contrary, that did nothing but arouse them even more, but no one arrived. The only thing that made them leave was the coming sunrise.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it


	32. part 26

Thank you so much, justawritier, I'm sooo glad you still like it! ;)

PART 26

Spike and Buffy were sleeping peacefully, surrounded by the dark of their room, totally unaware of the person that had got into their room, approaching their bed as silent as never, taking a deep breath as she got ready to accomplish her mission.

"WAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUP, my big lazy guys!" Dawn screamed, jumping on the bed, between the two vampires, waking them up as they yelped, startled.

"Oh, my God, Dawnie! Are you nuts?" Buffy protested.

"No, my dear big sis, I'm useful. You can't say 'you were about to make Spike and I have a heart attack!', because your hearts don't beat anymore!" the teenager chuckled.

"That's true, but we still have ears, and this way you'll make us bloody lose our hearing!" Spike snapped, as Dawn was about to get up and go open the window, but he pulled her back on the bed.

"Anyway, don't you know what happens to little girls who dare disturb the blessed sleep of two big and dangerous vamps?" Spike scared her using a dark voice, exchanging an understanding gaze with his Childe.

Before she could realize what had happened, Dawn found herself on her back, as the two blondes almost killed her… with tickles, making her almost giggle to death! Tons of hysterical laughter after, Dawn finally got up.

"Hey, that's not fair! Anyway, it's been sundown for a while, and both of you have an eventful night, so, get up! Last time you blamed me for not waking you up... remember?" she justified, pulling the large curtains away and opening the window.

"Yeah, but you know, it's so good to sleep, especially after a hard night of patrol..." Buffy grumbled, getting up unwillingly and stretching.

"Hmm, I don't know why, but I seriously doubt that it's only due to the patrol that you are so exhausted…" Dawn commented maliciously and the two blondes felt as they had been caught, but they didn't give her that impression.

"By the way, thanks for locking the door when you are doing the nasty or you are kind of… indecent, for the sake of my innocent eyes!" the girl went on, as Spike got up, trying not to meet her inquiring gaze.

"Speaking of patrol, have you already lost your excitement over dusting bad vampires?" Spike changed subjects.

"Well, I had something better to do... anyway, I can take all the breaks I please, don't forget that the last vampire I dusted made me earn at least 500 scores!" the teenager struck back proudly. "You know, I would have brought you breakfast in bed, but I was afraid of dropping the tray and you know it's not easy to clean the blood off the moquette!" Dawn commented, approaching the door. "Anyway, breakfast is ready in the kitchen, waiting for you, although at this time of the day... I should better call it dinner!" she said sarcastically, going downstairs.

"So change your clothes and go downstairs quickly, otherwise it will get cold!" she warned them.

"Yes, mommy!" Spike and Buffy made fun of her, chuckling.

"Laugh as much as you please, after all it is fun, but it's unfair, too: you two are supposed to take care of me , and not the opposite!" Dawn complained.

------------------------------------------------------------

After eating, the two blondes got ready for their night.

"I can't believe it! You are spending a Saturday night at home!" Buffy commented astonished, when she saw her sister wearing a comfortable tracksuit, crouched on the sofa, watching TV.

"You know, Janice and the others didn't go out tonight and it's not so bad, after all, it could be worse. At least, I don't have to work tonight, as a certain person does..." Dawn struck back.

"Touché. And it's even worse since I actually changed my shift for this one!" Buffy rolled her eyes, as she arranged her uniform.

"What about you, Big Bad? Still with the patrol stuff? I could change my outfit and help you, what do you say?" Dawn suggested, turning to Spike.

"I'm sorry, Nibblet, but tonight I have other plans: Clem invited me to my former crypt to show me how he'd arranged it and spend the whole night watching a horror bloody truculent movies Marathon, eating spicy Buffalo wings... I'll be in heaven!" he chuckled.

"So, in the end, I'm the one who got the worst night!" Buffy complained, putting on her jacket.

"It seems so, my pet!" Spike said, pulling her to himself for a soft kiss. "It also means that later I'll find a way to make you forget your ugly night…" he whispered in her ear and she giggled at the thought.

They said good bye to Dawn and left, taking two different ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

An hour after Spike and Buffy left, Dawn was ready to watch the second movie of the night, when she heard someone knock at the door. She went to open, wondering whoever could it be and when she saw him she was as surprised as he was, because he expected to find another person.

"Angel, what are you doing here? Anyway, I'm glad to see you; it's been a while since..." Dawn exclaimed, hugging him enthused, but he cut her off and pulled away from her, kinda roughly.

"I don't have time to waste with you, shorty! Just tell me, where's Buff?" he asked coldly.

"Buffy? If you're looking for her, you'll find her at the Double Meat Palace. My poor sister! Even tonight she's gotta work..." Dawn explained, although she felt insulted for the way he had called her.

"Right, he told me she works there now…" the vampire muttered, leaving without even saying good bye.

" Ok, he's never been Mr. Likeableness, but now he has become kind of acid, too! Well, it must be the after journey effect!" Dawn grumbled, locking the door again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Why among all the fast food places in this sodding town does all this bloody crowd decide to come just here to mess my un-life up?-- Buffy thought, as she made the umpteenth menu with a surprise inside.

" This is the first and last time, too, that Sophie dupes me! Grrrr, if I don't get out of here in a minute, I'm going to explode!" she thought out loud, as she went to the checkout. "Please, give me a diversion, anything to escape from this hell, any reason, please!" she kept her mantra, as the sudden shadow made her realize there was already someone in front of her.

She raised her gaze, ready to take the orders.

"Good evening, what can I do for.. Angel!" she exclaimed, when she noticed who the potential customer was.

"That's right, it's me. C'mon, take a break and follow me outside, there's something I gotta tell you..." he explained quickly.

She didn't mind, she was waiting for an excuse to take a break, so she took off her funny hat, warned one of her colleagues about her temporary absence and left with him.

"Thank You, You've been a flash!" she muttered with a smile, looking above.

"I don't know what happened, but I know I owe you a favour, thank you for taking me out... I couldn't hold on a second longer!" she said, as they got into a dark alley.

Angelus was behind her, and without her noticing, he lifted a lid from a can, as silently as possible. "Anyway, what do you have to tell me.." she went on, turning and realizing what was going on, but it was too late, because Angelus had already knocked her down with a blow on her head.

"Just how ingénue you are, my stupid girl!" he sneered, lifting her in his arms and leaving before someone else arrived.

(in the meantime)

"And that is supposed to be a vampire? Oh, please, don't make me laugh!" Spike snapped, pointing at the TV screen that showed a remake of 'Dracula'.

Clem hadn't changed the crypt much, although Spike didn't like the way it looked now, but he didn't dare to say anything to his friend, after all he was his guest.

"Well, you know, Spike, I wonder why people always associate the concept of 'vampire' with bats, long black capes and a Transylvanian accent!" Clem commented.

"I know why, it's all the Count's fault, his bloody books and his bloody Gipsy tricks! So, people think he's all glorious and mighty.. but he's only a bloke who still owes me eleven bloody pounds!" the bleached blonde vampire snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Spike, look at the positive aspects, at least you vamps are famous and there are thousands movies about you. On the other hand, I have never seen a movie with a demon who even remotely looks like me…" Clem complained, changing channels.

Suddenly, Spike jumped up, visibly agitated.

"Hey, mate, what's wrong?" Clem asked worried.

"Buffy! Something happened to her, and it's something bad. I gotta find her.." he exclaimed, rushing outside, but there was someone else who was waiting for him.

"No, I can't believe it, it's too easy. I look for you, and I found you in the same place I saw you the last time," Riley chuckled, standing in front of him.

Spike was so worried about his beloved Childe that he hadn't time to be astonished due to the fact he was there.

"Get out of my way, Soldier boy, I don't have time for your sodding tricks!" he snapped nervously, determined to punch him and get rid of him, but his chip turned on before Spike could hit him, so the vampire knelt on the ground in pain.

"Instead of worrying about what happened to Buffy, worry about what is gonna happen to you!" the soldier sneered.

The vampire got up in a heartbeat, after hearing his Mate's name.

"How the bloody hell do you know about that?"

"I just know and how it's none of your business!"

"Bastard! If you did something to her, I..." he growled, showing him his fangs and trying to attack him again... with the same unsuccessful result.

"You know, I could spend all night watching you as you hurt yourself..." Riley mocked him, drawing out his taser. "But I have other plans for you!" he went on, and before Spike could get up, he knocked him down with a heavy shake of the taser.

Hearing the voices coming from outside, Clem had run outside, and he had seen all that had happened, but before he could do anything about it Riley got closer to him.

"Whoever you are, take a nap, too!" he exclaimed, shaking him, too, and the demon fell on the ground senseless, as the soldier dragged Spike away.

TBC

Please, don't hate me, just trust me ;)


	33. part 27

Thank you so much, spbangel and justawritier!

PART 27

Buffy was still unconscious, chained to a wall in Angel's err... by then Angelus' flat.

Drusilla observed her, sat on a chair next to the wall, holding her favourite doll on her lap.

"Shh! Miss Edith, don't speak so loud, she is sleeping now and we mustn't wake her up! She doesn't know yet, but soon she will play with us and she'll enjoy that. We'll invite her to the tea party for your birthday, Spike will come, too, are you happy? I know you miss him!" she said with a low voice, brushing lovingly her doll's hair.

"So, I am not invited?" Angelus whispered in her ear, appearing from behind and massaging her shoulders with his hands, as he nibbled her lobe.

"Mm... of course you're invited, my love, there can't be a party without you..." she murmured happily.

"You know, I'm afraid I hit her a little too hard, it's already sunrise and she is still unconscious!" he said, pointing at Buffy.

"Patience, my Angel, be patient!"

"But I'm eager to do the ritual and see what happens... I'm sure she'll be a wicked killer!" Angelus chuckled, but Drusilla growled in protest.

"More wicked than me?" she pouted.

"Oh no, my Princess, you are the most wicked killer without any doubts!" he reassured her, kissing her so brutally that they flipped with the chair.

"Adulator!" she laughed, still kissing him, as she rolled and placed herself over him.

In that moment, Buffy stirred and opened her eyes.

"Gee! Couldn't I stay knocked out for another hour if I have to watch your nasty show?" the blonde exclaimed, turning on to the other side as much as her chains allowed her.

"So, finally you're awake, my darling!" Drusilla exulted, getting up and arranging herself.

"Dru! I guess you're the one to blame for Angel's sudden change... or should I say… Angelus?" Buffy realized, glaring at both of them as she tried unsuccessfully to break free.

."You guessed right. Princess made her dark Angel very happy!" the brunette girl smiled, licking Angelus' face and holding him tight.

"Wassup, Buff, are you jealous?" Angelus teased her.

"In your dreams! Sorry, but I couldn't care less. Just wait until I break free and I'll kick your bad soulless ass!" Buffy yelled. The two brunettes burst out laughing together. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"I was just thinking how ironic it is.. this is the place where I lost my soul the first time.. and this is the place where I'll return the same favour to you!" Angelus explained calmly to her.

"Is this your plan? I just wonder how? I don't have any happiness clause, otherwise I would have lost my soul a long time ago, especially considering how many times Spike has made me H- A -P -P -Y since then!" she struck back lasciviously, but she stopped all of the sudden.

"Spike! What happened to him? Something is wrong! Where is he? Tell me!" the blonde summoned them.

"Calm down, Buff. Spike is fine... well, at least I think he is..." Angelus sneered, making Buffy more worried.

"But don't worry, he'll come to us soon!" Drusilla reassured her.

"About the clause, there's no need for that, and can I say I'm very glad about that, 'cause do you think I wanted to make you happy?" Angelus went on.

"It would be a rape, without any tiny bits of happiness!" Buffy struck back.

"Oh, please! Why would I ever want an unskilled little girl when I've got a real woman?" he said back, looking at her with loath and kissing Drusilla, who giggled excitedly.

Honestly, Angelus didn't really disregard Buffy, because he was attracted to her… a lot, but he recognized that Buffy belonged to Spike and he even kinda envied him due to that. Besides, Drusilla would have never forgiven him if he had flirted with Buffy, and if he had to choose between them, his Childe won the competition hands down. The vampire walked away and opened a cupboard, drawing out something that Buffy knew very well.

"The orb of Thesulah!" she exclaimed surprised. "Wait, isn't that supposed to give back the soul?" she made them notice.

"There's a thing we've gotta do/'Cause what gives can take off, too!" Drusilla sing song, clapping her hands.

"Spare me your bloody rigmaroles, Dru. What do you mean?" Buffy snapped, and then she saw that Angelus was skimming through the pages of a book.

"Sure, there's a spell to curse a vampire and gave him a soul, but… my Princess told me that if you read it backwards…"

"It takes the soul away!" Buffy anticipated him.

"What a keen mind!" Angelus smiled.

"Please, let me go, I don't want it..." Buffy protested, trying to break free for the umpteenth time.

"Liar. You know you want it, the sense of complete freedom that allows you to follow your darkest instincts without worrying about the consequences... don't tell me you don't desire that..."

"I don't..." Buffy tried to say, but she wasn't totally indifferent to his reasoning... at least part of her since her demon was very interested.

"What about Spike? He can't..." she asked unconsciously, shocking herself with that question.

Angelus chuckled.

"Don't worry about the Boy. He will just follow you, I'm sure of that. So, we'll find a way to get that chip out of his head and finally he'll come back to what is our true nature, Buff, we are killers!" the vampire explained to her.

"He's right, my darling, and we'll be a very happy family, we'll have lots of fun, there will be a party and we'll invite everyone..." Drusilla exulted.

"Stop all this nonsense, I don't want it!" Buffy snapped, once she was back to herself.

"It's too late. You have no choice in this, so just shut up and enjoy the fable I'm gonna tell you. Then, you will fall asleep and when you wake up you'll feel … different!" Angelus sneered, finding the page for the spell.

"You should be happy, every kid likes fables!" Drusilla commented, sitting close to her Sire who started reading backwards, beginning the ritual.

Buffy couldn't do anything but listen to him, against her will.

When he said the last words, he closed the book and the orb raised from the floor, floating near Buffy's head and became bright, as the blonde vampire fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

"Now, you said we just have to wait, baby.." Angelus said, caressing his Childe 's hair.

"Right, my beloved. Bit by bit the orb will start blacking.. it will take a long time, maybe the whole day, but once it's completely black.. the spark will be gone!" Drusilla explained, before he dragged her to him for a violent and impetuous kiss.

He lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed, placing himself upon her, but she pulled away, getting up.

"No.. where are you going?" Angelus complained with a soft growl, grabbing her hand.

"Miss Edith needs a change… and she isn't the only one..." she explained turning to Buffy.

He dragged her again, so she pressed onto his chest.

"C'mon, you can take care of your doll later... now there's someone else who needs your attentions..." he murmured and she smiled, ready to please him.

(In the meantime)

Spike opened his eyes, finding himself shirtless with his arms and legs chained to a wall of what seemed to be a classroom. All the windows were closed, the curtains covered them and the light was turned on.

"Finally! You are awake, it's been sunrise for a while, but you know, I can't start if you are asleep, I want you to be awake so you can feel the pain!" Riley exclaimed, as the vampire began remembering what had happened as his memories came back.

"Ok, Captain America, let me guess… Now you're gonna torture me, aren't you, Mr. Banality-is-my-second-name?" he struck back with his typical sneering attitude, although he was perfectly aware that he wasn't in a very good situation at all.

"Welcome to my former University, and you know.. on Sunday schools are closed, so the classroom is just for us. And I have some nice lessons to teach you .." Riley said, taking off a cover from the table, revealing what was on it: a knife, a broken bottle of glass, crosses, holy water, a gun and, of course, some plastic stakes. "Let's start, this is for what you did to Buffy, you just took advantage of the situation!" he went on, taking the gun, ready to pull the trigger.

"Oh, bloody hell! Why does every-sodding-one keep telling me that?" the vampire rolled his eyes, but he yelled in pain when the bullet hit him under his right shoulder.

"I know, guns can't kill vamps, but they make them suffer a lot!"

Despite the bullet, Spike burst out laughing.

"Oh, sure, now I understand your game, you wanna show Buffy that you are a bad guy, because you think she'll fall for that, but let me tell you one thing… ouch.. you are beating and hurting someone who you know can't react, this is not being bad, this is just .. ouch.. being a coward!" the bleached blond told him, spitting on his face.

Riley punched his face and his wounded shoulder, too, but Spike made a huge effort not to give him the satisfaction to yell.

"Well, I'll just show you how coward I can be!" Riley snapped, taking the holy water.

TBC

Please, keep trusting me, I know what I'm doing..

Now I go update also 'from two to three to four ' and 'Simply Absurd ' ;)


	34. part 28

Thank you so much, justawritier and cursedgirl, I'm glad you still like it:

PART 28

After lots of hours of torture, Spike was riddled with holes, compared to this... what Glory did to him had just tickled him. All the left side of his face was burnt by holy water; his chest was marked by the cross Riley had pressed against it, before he had shoved one of his fake stakes through his heart and punched him until his own hands hurt. Beneath the vampire there was a lake of blood that kept spreading as the blood trickling down from all the cuts Spike had everywhere. The vampire was unconscious now, but he was still chained and he lay still and very, very weak.

Bored, Riley glanced at his watch, it was 7:00 p.m. and the sun had already set.

"Enough resting, besides, it's not as much fun if you are unconscious!" he exclaimed, but he was talking to himself, because his interlocutor couldn't answer to him right then.

The Soldier approached him, drawing out a bunch of keys from his pocket and unlocking all the chains, setting him free and then he hefted the vampire over his shoulders and left the building with him.

"You know, Angelus said I can't kill you, and you know what else? I'll obey him, I won't kill you..." he said, as he threw him over a bench in the schoolyard. "… The sun will do the job for me!" he laughed. "Plus, there's no need to tie you again, because I seriously doubt you'll be able to go anywhere..." he commented sarcastically, leaving Spike there.

( In the meantime)

Giles was doing the stock inventory at the Magic Box. Willow and Tara were helping him, because Anya was still on her honeymoon with Xander. They had just finished with the right shelf and were admiring their work with satisfaction, when suddenly, the phone rang and Willow picked it up at the third ring.

"Magic Box, Good evening..."

"Hi, Willow, it's Cordelia, how are you?"

"Cordy! I'm fine, everyone is ok here, thanks. What about you?"

"We have a problem, that's why I called you. Have you seen Angel in lately?"

"Angel? No. Why?"

"Well, it seems he's kind of disappeared, you know. At first we thought he was on a mission... it wouldn't be the first time... but now he's been missing for more than three days and we haven't heard anything from him... so we are worried..." Cordelia explained, and hearing her tone Willow could figure out how agitated she was.

" I'm sorry, Cordy, but we haven't seen him. When did you see him for the last time?"

"Just here, in his office, before he went out with that guy…"

"What guy?" Willow asked curiously.

"I don't know.. they seemed to know each other, but I had never seen him before. Let me think about his name.. Roland? No, it was something like.. Raymond? No, it's not that either.."

"Ok, Cordy, that's not important..."

"I don't know if this can help you to figure out who this person is... but he was dressed as some kind of soldier..." Cordelia informed her.

"Wait. Did you say a soldier? Cordy... could the name be... Riley?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. That's the name, thank you, Will!"

"Wait before thanking me; I would have preferred a 'No' as an answer. Riley and Angel don't get along very well... I'm afraid something bad happened to Angel..." Willow commented, concerned.

"Well, I don't think this Riley is so dangerous, all he did was persuade Angel to go out drink something with him to forget all the bad memories... it must have happened something after Riley left..." Cordelia stated.

"Well, Cordy, I swear I'll let you know as soon as we find out something. Now, I gotta go, bye!" Willow said, hanging up.

She was talking to the others, when Dawn rushed in the shop panic-stricken.

"Oh no, they're not here, either!" she exclaimed, after taking a quick look around. She was about to run away, but Tara stopped her.

"Dawnie, where are you going? What happened?" she asked, trying to calm her down.

"Spike and Buffy. I was sure they were sleeping in their room, but when I went to wake them up at sunset, as I always do, they weren't there! I'm very worried. I hoped they would be here, I've already checked out at the Double Meat, but Buffy wasn't there, and their colleagues are worried, too, because she didn't come back yesterday after her break..." she explained, getting nervous.

"This is not good, why is everyone disappearing? Cordelia just called to say that Angel is nowhere to be found, too! We could have asked him to help us, but..." Willow exclaimed, but Dawn looked at her puzzled.

"Angel? He's not disappeared, I saw him yesterday!" the teenager informed them.

"You saw him?" Tara repeated astonished.

"Yes. Well, he wasn't looking for me really. He came to the house looking for Buffy, and he was kinda rude and odd by the way… I'm still trying to figure out why he called her in such an absurd way, Buff!"

Giles and Willow exchanged a terrified look.

"Di... did y... you... just... just sa... said Buff?" the redhead asked stuttering.

"Yes, I did... why?"

"Maybe you don't remember, because basically you weren't here at that time, but there's only one person who calls Buffy like that... and 'person' is not even the most proper word. It's Angelus!" Giles explained, cleaning his eyeglasses nervously.

Dawn didn't even have the time to be shocked, because someone else rushed into the shop.

"Lucky for me I found you; Spike told me you guys are always here. By the way, I came here as soon as I recovered..." Clem explained, panting due to the big run.

"Hey, I remember you, you were at Buffy's birthday party. I beat you at poker!" Tara exclaimed, as the others started remembering Clem.

"Yes, Lady. Anyway, I need help, Spike is in danger, there was someone, a soldier I suppose..." Clem started his tale, but a collective chorus interrupted him.

"Riley!"

"I don't know his name, but Spike called him Soldier boy..."

"Yeah, it's Riley!" the chorus confirmed.

"Anyway, they fought... Well, Spike tried to fight, but you know... his chip... and the guy knocked him down. I tried to run away, searching for help, but he knocked down me, too... and I've just awaken..." he explained. "I can't do much, I just wanted to warn you and I'll be crossing my fingers for my friend... I'd better go back home, now..." he added, leaving.

"So, Riley took Angel out for drinks... and Angelus mysteriously came back... then Riley took Spike away..." Willow summed up.

"Buffy must have surely run to help him, but Angelus kept Buffy busy... there are too many coincidences... it's just as Riley and he..." Tara added.

"... had a deal!" Giles anticipated her.

"Oh no, that's terrible! Anyway, eewww, I just wonder … how did Riley make Angel lose his soul? Eewww, there's a disgusting picture in my mind now, eewww!" Dawn commented, shaking her head in disgust.

"Well, Dawn, a moment of happiness doesn't necessarily means that kind of happiness!" Giles pointed out, embarrassed. "Cordelia said they went out, maybe he got drunk and Riley drugged him with some happy pills... it could work, it wouldn't be proper happiness but it would be enough... Besides, he could repeat the dosage to keep the effect..." he explained. "Anyway, we don't know what they're planning to do with Buffy and Spike, although whatever it is it's nothing good... we have to find them!" he added resolutely.

Dawn started, enlightened by an idea. She turned to Willow.

"Hey, there's a spell, remember? When I went away with Justin/Schlecht, Buffy told me Spike and she found me thanks to the spell you also used when Buffy escaped, after you found out she had been in Heaven!" Dawn made her notice.

"You're right, Dawnie, but there's a problem. You see, that spell only works with loved ones who don't want to be found. So, we can't use it to find Riley or Angelus, because they're not loved ones to us, not anymore... and we can't use it to find Buffy and Spike, either, because they had been abducted, not escaped willingly, do you understand?" Willow explained, upset.

"Damn, there must be a way..." Dawn protested, as Giles piled all his books on the table.

"That's what we are going to find out, it's research-time, and it could take us all night, so let's get started!" he incited them.

---------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was still sleeping deeply and about half of the orb of Thesulah was already black. The vampiress' sleep was full of images: people who ran away panic-stricken, rivers of blood that flowed, screams, pain and death everywhere. But after a few hours those screams and fear had started to amuse her and she wasn't as annoyed by the rivers of blood as she was at the beginning.

In fact, Angelus and Drusilla looked at her pleased, as she unconsciously passed her tongue over her lips, smiling.

Riley got into their flat, drawing their attention.

"Everything went as planned, I left him in his crypt..." the soldier lied.

"Shh! Don't be so loud, my grand-daughter is sleeping, don't wake her up!" Drusilla summoned him, getting closer and pointing at Buffy.

Riley started when he saw her chained to the wall with that odd orb that floated next to her.

"What the hell are you doing to her? That wasn't the deal!" he snapped, but the two brunettes burst out laughing.

"Well, the deal has changed!" Angelus informed him, getting closer. "... And we also added a new clause ..." he went on, as Drusilla, being faster than Riley, grabbed his taser before he could use it. "Your exit from the scene!" Angelus concluded, shifting into his game face as Drusilla held the boy still.

"Wait, my love!" she exclaimed, before Angelus could sink his fangs into his neck.

"What?" the vampire wondered, looking at her puzzled.

"What if.. we played with him a little first?" she suggested, moaning and making puppy eyes at her Sire.

"So, baby, you wanna play, don't you? Well, why not? It will be fun and it will make us hungrier, too!" he smiled at her, as Riley looked at them confused, trying to break free but without success.

"The little soldier lost the big war!" Drusilla sing song, before knocking him down with a light shake from the taser.

TBC

If you hate Riley.. don't miss next part, ihihihi !

now I'm gonna update also 'Wanted ', 'Voices in the Night ', 'Before, Now, Forever ' and 'Simply Absurd ';)


	35. part 29

I apologize for this huge late, but since I was punished for some violations (?) on the forum ( To be honest, for whoever who read them, was 'Wanted ' really a fic of explicit content? I mean, there are more graphic and sexual fics around! And about 'Bit by bit ' that story was MINE, PANDORA is my firend and she agreed ( just like Sara did for 'Voices in the Night ) , so I was double allowed to post it here. About the songs I apologize, I didn't know that we can't use any lyrics, so I guess I'll have some trouble with the chapters related to some song… for every of my fics..

But the administrator has the right to decide whatever she please, I would just liked to be warned before remove my fics.. whatever:-O

Anyway, now let's keep this story ;)

Thank you spbangel!

Before reading, let me say that for this part I just tried to think Drusilla and Angelus' freaky way, then I added my likeableness for Riley (I violently hate the character, nothing against the actor, of course!)... and this is the result! I just hope not to astonish you too much…

PART 29 (NC 17!)

After a few minutes, Riley woke up, finding himself chained to a wall in front of where Buffy still lay chained, totally unconscious and unaware of everything that was happening.

"Finally, let's start the dance!" Angelus sneered, opening a little black bottle with a mysterious content.

"Now, we'll play to 'Have you ever wondered?'!" Drusilla exulted, clapping her hands happily.

"Wha..." Riley exclaimed, as Angelus got closer to his prisoner.

"Have you ever wondered what a vampire feels when they are in touch with holy water? Well, it feels something like this!" he chuckled, pouring a few drops of the liquid on his face.

When the liquid touched his skin from his forehead to his cheek, Riley screamed madly, figuring out what it was: sulphuric acid.

Drusilla burst out laughing, pulling Angelus to herself.

"These screams are such a beautiful music, can you hear it? C'mon, my love, dance with me!" she exclaimed, swinging slowly with him.

As they danced, the vampiress took a glimpse of the poker next to the fireplace and she parted from her Sire.

"It's my turn, it's my turn!" she exclaimed with the excitement of a kid, taking the tool and letting the fire overheat the other end. "Have you ever wondered what a vampire feels when they touch a cross?" she asked Riley, who was still in pain due to the previous experience with Angelus.

With one hand, Drusilla ripped out Riley's shirt, touching his bare chest.

"It feels like this!" she laughed, marking his chest with the poker... just over where his heart was, as the boy cursed in blinding pain.

The girl came back to her beloved's arms that were waiting for her eagerly.

"It's a pity that she's still sleeping and she can't play with us..." she murmured, pointing at Buffy.

"Well, Dru, she will next time..." he commented, hugging her.

"Yeah, she lost the ride on this merry-go-round, but the funfair has plenty of them!" she giggled, kissing him savagely.

"So, do you want to resume playing? I have a funny idea..." Angelus whispered, telling her his idea, and she giggled in delight.

They came back to their victim who looked at them with pure terror in his eyes, well aware that the perverted and kinky vampires weren't even remotely done with him.

"Let's change games!" Angelus exclaimed, as they both held one of Riley's hands.

"Yes, let's play at 'Where does it hurt the most?', Daddy just explained the rules to me..." she went on with a devilish smile.

"I say 'thumb'!" Angelus said, grasping his thumb.

"What the hel... AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Riley screamed when he felt his finger break with a painful creak.

"I say 'pinkie'!" Drusilla said, doing the same with that finger, making him scream even more.

"Middle!" "Ring!" they exclaimed at the same time, breaking them, and then they reached the last one, making Riley scream the most because they broke it together.

" Well, I guess 'Index ' is the winner..." Angelus smiled as Drusilla didn't seem to be that sure.

"Uhm... I don't know..." she murmured, staring at Riley's other hand, but he noticed that, too.

"Noo... please have mercy of me!" the soldier implored with a croaky voice, but they didn't listen at his words. Drusilla got closer to him, dragging Angelus with her and smiling at him.

"Miss Edith says we should verify on the other hand..." she suggested ... and that's precisely what they did.

"Ple- aa see... I ... I beg y-you... kill me..." Riley asked them with huge effort.

"So soon? Naaah, my friend, we are still planning such nice things to do with you, and you're gonna scream way more than now, so much so that you'll lose your voice!" Angelus warned him with an evil laughter.

The vampire approached to the fireplace, taking a stump and letting the other end burn. After that he came back to Riley who already knew he'll have to endure the painful consequences.

"You know, I haven't found a name for this game yet..." he said, touching the soldier's shoulder and right arm with the fire. "But it's fun anyway, isn't it?" he sneered, getting a freezing scream as answer, as Riley smashed himself against the wall in an attempt to extinguish the flames on his body, but when he finally succeeded ... his shoulder and right arm were seriously burnt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lots of other tortures after, Riley laid on his knees without the strength to stand up anymore, when Drusilla picked something from a drawer, approaching her lover.

"What's up, my Angelus? Don't you wanna play anymore?" she murmured, caressing his face in a very sensual way.

"I'm kind of bored now, but I'll really enjoy seeing you play, my baby!" he smiled kissing her quickly.

She trotted back to their victim who laboriously raised his head to see her kneel in front of him.

"Can you say my name? Dru-sil-la!" she exclaimed, swinging.

Riley tried to talk, but as Angelus had warned him.. he had lost his voice after all the screaming.

"Oh, poor guy, you can't!" she murmured sweetly, looking at him with fake sympathy and caressing the not corroded side of his face. "Well, I'd better write it somewhere, so you won't forget it anymore!" she explained, showing him the bradawl she had taken from the drawer and turning him on his back, one of the very few places where the two vampires hadn't left a sign yet. "And I'll also write Angelus' name.. and Miss Edith, too, of course, otherwise she will be cross with me.." she added, starting to carve his skin, as the boy kept telling himself it was just a nightmare and he would wake up soon.

But, if it was a nightmare... it was becoming too painfully realistic to him.

Suddenly, the vampiress saw something pop out from the pocket of his jeans and she took it, studying it.

"Uhmm, a fake stake? Maybe we'll save this for later just for me and you, honey.." she commented, throwing it to Angelus.

"Instead, with you..." she went on, looking at Riley again, taking a nearby chair and breaking two of its legs. "... I prefer to use the real ones!" she sneered. "Now we'll play to 'The messy Slayer', it goes like this: do you know where the good Slayer must stake the bad Vampire to kill him? Maybe the legs?" she said, sinking the two pointy pieces of wood into his thighs. "No, wait! Maybe it was the stomach!" she went on, hitting him on his stomach. "Or the shoulder..." she staked his left shoulder, the one that wasn't burned. "All of the sudden, I think I've finally remembered where it is..." she said, but before she could stake his heart, she heard Angelus clear his throat.

"Druuu... aren't you done yet?" he exclaimed bored, and then he looked at Riley. "It's nothing personal, mate, but you know… I'm feeling peckish!" he sneered, getting up from the bed where he laid and slipping into his game-face. "So?" he growled impatiently at Drusilla.

"Well, I guess the game is over..." she said, licking the blood away from the rudimental stakes, exciting her Sire. "Plus, you aren't screaming anymore, no more music, it's no more fun!" she complained pouting, but she smiled immediately after. "Ok, my love..." she said, taking Angelus by the hand and bending down with him towards their prey. "Dinner is served!" she declared, shifting into her demonic visage and biting his neck, as Angelus had already sunk his fangs into the other side.

They drained him in a few minutes, getting up.

"He tasted of bombs and tanks!" she exclaimed, licking her lips and coming back to her human features.

"Sure, Dru, sure!" Angelus pretended to agree, rolling his eyes and mirroring his lover's actions. "Poor stupid idiot, what did he think? That he could have a deal with me ? He.." the vampire commented, but he stopped when he saw his Childe whine and clutch her temples, whimpering.

"The soldier is a liar.. my poor William.." she murmured, kneeling on the floor as Angelus held her, realizing that in the meantime also Buffy had started complaining in her sleep.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!" the blonde murmured in pain.

Drusilla called his name, too.

"The crypt is dark, so it's safe. But it won't be dark where he's now.. so he's not safe. I can't see him.." she said, getting up and approaching to the exit.

"Where are you going? It will be dawn in less than one hour!" her Sire made her notice, blocking her, but she growled at him, pushing him away and breaking free with the fury of a lioness when someone attacks her cubs.

"Gotta help who can help him..." she explained, running away before he could stop her.

He turned to Buffy who kept whining and calling out for her Sire.

"Women, who understands them?" he snorted, rolling his eyes once again, wishing that his beloved Childe came back to him safe and sound.

TBC

Trust me, you'll love Dru in next chapter!

I hope you'll still like it.

Now, not only I'm gonna update very of my ffs, but I'm also going to start a 'new ' one ( if you never read it so far!)


	36. part 30

Thank you soo much spbangel and justawritier ( Hospital? Oh my, dear, I hope you're better now, take care!) . Starlight13, thanks for saying what you truly think, I'm glad you like the storyline so far, but I'm sorry if you don't like the way my characters talk, to be honest I find them pretty believable and most of my readers (plus my wonderful beta whom I'm never ever gonna change, because she always do a brilliant work!) think the same. Anyway, I try my best, sorry again!

Well, here's the new part ;)

PART 30 (there's a little mention of 'Becoming pt 2', and speaking of disclaimers... I made my Tara have a power pretty similar to the one Paige of 'Charmed' has!)

(In the meantime)

Spike had just opened his eyes, only to find out that night was about to change into the daylight in about thirty minutes. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't in a safe place, but he was too weak right then to even try to move, so to walk was really out of the question.

-- Sure, I said I'd like to see the sunrise again... but this is not the way I meant to do that!-- he thought, with a slight sarcasm, although he was scared.

It was hard for him to admit it, but he was afraid, as he had never been before. He wasn't afraid for himself, the thing he feared the most was not seeing his beloved Childe and his adored Nibblet again and not being able to protect them anymore. That was what terrified him. He also thought about the person that had introduced him to the un-life and had a special place in his heart: Drusilla, his Sire... but somehow Angelus, too, because he had been his true teacher. And then, he concentrated all his thoughts once again to the only link between his two 'families': Buffy.

He thought about all the time they had spent together, the most beautiful moments, but also the less pleasant ones; anyway they seemed to be too few moments to him and he couldn't believe there wouldn't be anymore.

(In the meantime)

"Still nothing?" Dawn asked the others.

Although it was almost sunrise, the girl was too agitated and concerned to sleep.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing here that can help!" Giles answered upset, closing the umpteenth book of the night.

"Wait, I found something!" Tara exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. "Here. There's a spell to find a vampire..." she started explaining.

"That's great!" Dawn exulted.

"Well, Dawnie, it's not that easy, we need blood from the bond of the vampire we want to find. So, to find Spike we need his Sire or his Childe's blood, but Buffy is not here..."

"But his Sire is!" Drusilla interrupted them, getting into the shop.

Everyone turned to look at her speechless, ready to attack as they grabbed some stakes and crosses.

"Calm down, I'm not going to attack you, not now... Now you and me want the same thing: to save Spike!" she warned them, taking a step closer and the others decided to believe her, putting down their weapons. "Oh, I remember you, you're the good kisser!" she smiled seductively at Giles as he looked somewhere else very embarrassed, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Why would you ever want to help us?" he asked, changing subjects very cleverly.

"I feel him. I feel his pain, and that's good, because he deserved to suffer a bit..." she answered with a pleased sneer as everyone glared at her. "... But I also feel his fear, because he's in danger. No matter how much Mommy is crossed with her baby, NO ONE KILLS MY CHILDE!" she growled, shifting into her demonic visage.

"Hey, calm down, you said you wouldn't hurt us.." Willow summoned her, but she stopped talking as soon as she realized that she was just biting her own wrist, pouring some drops of blood into a cruet on the table.

She gave the cruet to Tara, coming back to her pretty human features.

"Here. Now, save him, but I see you'll do.." she commented , approaching to the exit, but an evil laughter escaped from her lips and made everyone suspicious. " When the white turns black/ Family will be back!" she sing song with dreamy eyes.

"What do you mean?" the blonde witch asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The friend will be the enemy very soon.." Drusilla went on.

"You know something, you've gotta tell us!" the redhead summoned her, but it was too late, because Drusilla had already ripped out a heavy curtain, wrapping herself inside it and running away as fast as she could.

"I don't know why the hell she was here, but I bet that she knows where Angelus and Buffy are... No. Wait. I bet that she has an agreement with Angelus... but if Angelus and Drusilla are together..." Willow trailed.

".. Angelus is back for real, then!" Giles figured out.

"First things first. Now you have the blood, let's find Spike!" Dawn urged them.

"Sure, I'm sorry!" Tara apologized, taking the cruet and pouring a few drops on the table.

" With the blood of his tie/ show us where he could lie!"

After Tara said that, the drops joined together, making a small circle that spread gradually working as a sort of screen, showing where Spike was… and in what conditions the poor bleached vampire was.

Willow recognized the place.

"It's on the College's Campus, and it's outside! Oh, my God, we'll never arrive there in time, it's too far!" she commented upset.

"What about teleporting?" Dawn suggested.

"We can't. A teleportation requires too many energies… and we've gotta save those to face Angelus and Drusilla..." Tara explained, lowering her gaze.

"Wait, can you send an object to him?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Sure, but..." Willow answered, puzzled.

"The gift he gave Buffy for her birthday..."

"What? Why would he need that necklace?" Willow struck back, more puzzled than before.

"No, I mean the other gift... Oops, maybe Buffy didn't tell you yet, but she's got the Gem of Amarra now, thanks to him... Just wait, I'll run to catch it and..." she talked quickly, ready to go, but Tara stopped her.

"There's no need. Is it in your house?" the blonde asked.

"Yes. In Buffy's drawer," Dawn confirmed.

"Ring!" Tara exclaimed, and magically the ring appeared in her palm. "When I know where an object is exactly I can call it into my hands!" she explained, under Dawn's astonished gaze.

"Ok, but there's not a minute to waste; send it to him!" Dawn ordered with certain authority.

The two witches grasped their hands, making a circle after putting the ring in the middle.

They closed their eyes and concentrated.

"With this ring on his finger/ He'll be safe from any danger!" they exclaimed, and the ring disappeared into a small vortex.

(In the meantime)

The same small vortex opened under Spike's incredulous eyes.

Not only he saw the Gem of Amarra pop out from that, but the ring also went to his finger on its own, just a few minutes before the sun raised.

-- Must be a dream..-- he thought as he stared with almost tearful eyes at the show that had been denied to him for too long: the sunrise.

After that, both due to his weakness and the strong emotion, Spike passed out once again.

(In the meantime)

"Done!" Willow exclaimed.

"How can you be sure?" Dawn wondered thoughtful.

"If the object doesn't reach the receiver it returns immediately to the sender.." Tara explained, and Dawn sighed relieved.

But Willow wasn't relieved at all.

"Wassup, honey?" Tara asked, caressing her hair.

"Her words, it's nothing good.. a friends who turns into an enemy.. white that becomes black.." but she cut herself, enlightened. "Wait. White that turns black! Where did I already heard that?" she thought out loud, starting to skim through the books. "Here. About the Orb of Thesulah, we know that it can give a soul back to a vampire, but… there's a clause, if for any reason the spell is read backwards… instead of giving a soul back... it takes off the soul. If that happens, the orb becomes bright and starts blackening bit by bit... until from white... it turns completely black and the spell is done!" she explained. "And guess whose is the soul in question?"

"Buffy!" the other three answered together.

"Yeah, I guess that's the Family Drusilla talked about; she and Angelus... plus Buffy... and inevitably Spike, too! And if those two managed to do that... I'm afraid we'd better move to another country!" Willow commented terrified. "Lucky for us, it's a very long spell, it can take a whole day, and maybe, due to the fact that she is a Slayer, it could take longer... Anyway, we've gotta find them... just how? We could have forced Dru to talk, but she was faster than us; after all, she is crazy, not stupid..." she went on.

"I bet they're at Angel's flat!" Dawn commented.

"Oh, c'mon, he can't be so stupid to hide there, it's too obvious!" Willow struck back.

Tara cut her off, smiling.

"You forgot this, sweetheart!" she said waving in front of her eyes the cruet with Drusilla's blood. "We can find them. Think about it, Drusilla is Spike's Sire... but she's also Angelus' Childe. And where Angelus is..."

"There's Buffy, too. Honey, you're a genius!" Willow exulted, hugging her.

"I still stick with the 'they're at Angel's flat' certainty!" the teenager retorted.

The two witches ignored her, doing the spell... and finding out that she was right all along.

"We could've spared the magic, especially with Mr. I-m–so- unpredictable!" Dawn snorted. "And thank your lucky star we haven't have time, otherwise I would have performed my 'I told you so' dance for hours!" she added.

"Fine, now Tara and I will go there; while you and Giles run to help Spike. Bring him some blood bags, too, because he'll need them, after all we saw in what condition he was... and unfortunately the Gem protects who wears it, but it can't heal the previous wounds..." Willow murmured, very concerned.

"I can't let you go, it's too dangerous!" Giles protested.

"We are the only ones who can deal with Dru and Angelus right now. Our magic will help us, but if we are late and the spell is already done... well... we may not be able to save Buffy... but someone will have to save us from her!" she said, freezing over at the thought. "Now, let's go and let's cross our fingers that we will get there on time!" she added, and everyone went on their way.

"Why did Drusilla call you 'good kisser' before?" Dawn asked curiously as she went inside Giles' car.

"Nooo, she said 'good Ripper'!" he tried to confuse her.

"Giles, I'm not so easy to fool!" she protested, feeling insulted.

"Okay, you are right, she called me that... but yo... you know... she ... she talks with the stars... and she... she plays... with her do... dolls ... yo...you should never take her too seriously..." the Watcher justified, but Dawn didn't buy that and she swore to herself that one day she would find out the truth.

TBC

First of all, sorry for my pathetic excuses of spells!

Eh, eh, see? The powerful Gem wasn't there just only to allow Buffy to go shopping! ;)

By the way... tell my Dawn you adore her! ;)

I hope you'll still lie it!

Now I'm gonna update 'Crash or Crush? ' too ;)


	37. part 31

Thank you soo much, justawritier (I'm so glad that you're fine now) and spbangel, you're so kind ;) ;)

PART 31

(In the meantime)

Drusilla rushed into Angelus' flat just as the curtain she had used to cover herself caught on fire.

"Bad fire, bad, bad fire, go away!" she whined as she stepped on the curtain trying to extinguish the flames, and Angelus immediately helped her.

"My foolish, foolish girl, look what you have done. You were about to burn yourself, NEVER do that again!" he scolded her and then he hugged her as she still trembled due to scare.

"I promise, it won't ever happen again. Anyway, now I know Spike is safe!" she smiled.

"I knew that already, because she stopped whining a few minutes ago..." he answered, pointing at Buffy.

"By the way, how is my grand-daughter?" she wondered.

"Just check it out!" her Sire suggested to her.

Buffy was still unconscious, but the orb had already blackened beyond three fourths of its capacity. Just a few more inches and it would be completely black and the spell would be complete.

On the blonde vampiress' lips was a smile that was slowly turning into a devilish sneer, as the desire to make all the heartbeats she heard stop, to snap their necks, break all their bones, scare them to death and make a bloody massacre grew into her.

"She's going to be with us very soon, my love.." Drusilla smiled, hugging Angelus.

"So, why don't we go under the sheets and play the waiting game, my way , baby?" Angelus proposed to her, allusively.

"Oh, my Angel, you are so.."

The brunette vampiress stopped, hearing a car approach and park outside, and that caught Angelus' attention, too.

"A car at this time of the day! Dru, you didn't tell me yet: WHERE the hell did you go?" Angelus interrogated her angrily.

"Well, I went to the Slayer's friends… but no one followed me, I swear, so it can't be possible.."

Hearing two female voices yell 'Open up!' the two vampires saw the door slam all of the sudden, so with a jump they flipped quickly away from the sunlight that had got in with Willow and Tara who immediately closed the door before the sun could hit Buffy.

"It's not time for the party yet. The two guest stars are still missing!" Drusilla protested, growling at them.

"Well, Dru, I think it's better this way.." her Sire calmed her down and then got closer to the two witches who didn't' seem to fear him at all. "It's very nice of you to come here and volunteer yourself to be Buffy's breakfast when she wakes up… I won't have to bother to go out and search for some victims anymore.." the vampire sneered.

Willow glanced at Buffy, relieved due to the fact that she was still sleeping, but noticing with terror that there was just a tiny slice of the orb that was still white.

"No one will be no one's breakfast, Angel. We know everything about the Orb and your wicked plan.. but we're gonna stop you!" Willow informed him.

Angelus burst out laughing when he heard that.

"Just how? You know it's just a matter of a few minutes.."

"But to break the spell I just gotta break the orb!" Willow smiled.

"So? Do you think I'm so stupid to let you get any closer to Buffy?" Angelus sneered.

"So? Who ever talked about getting closer?" the redhead struck back and the brunette vampire looked at her puzzled.

"Uh?"

"Tara, the orb is there, you know what to do!" Willow instructed her, pointing at the orb that was floating around Buffy.

"What the.." Angelus grumbled.

"Orb of Thesulah!" the blonde witch exclaimed and the orb disappeared, although Drusilla had managed to grab it at the beginning, and it appeared in Tara's hands.

"Don't touch it!" Drusilla and Angelus growled at Tara, hurling towards her.

"Here, Willow!" the blonde called out at her girlfriend, throwing the orb towards her.

"Willow, don't..." Angelus summoned her.

"You have probably noticed it before, too: these orbs are so fragile..." Willow commented, smashing the orb to the floor, before anyone of the two brunette vampires could stop her. "... They break so easily!" she went on, as it exploded in thousands pieces and all the blackness faded away in a small cloud of black smoke.

Everyone saw the blinding light that irradiated from Buffy, and after that she woke up, taking a look around, very disoriented.

"Set her free!" Willow exclaimed and the chains that prevented her from moving broke up, puzzling Buffy even more.

"Nooo, my family, my family, my family!" Drusilla whined.

"Stop snivelling, Dru!" Angelus snapped, pulling away from her. "It only means that we're gonna repeat that spell after I've killed these two nosey wiccas!" he went on and he was about to attack them, but Buffy kicked him on his chest sending him tumbling to the floor.

She finally remembered everything.

"Buffy, you're back!" Tara and Willow exulted together.

"Yes, I'm back, and you know, Angelus, I appreciate your gentle offer, but no, thanks, I like my soul just where it is!" she explained, ready to attack him again, but Drusilla grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her still.

"You are a very naughty grand-daughter!" she scolded her, trying to keep her in her grip, but Buffy bent over, making her flip away.

"Don't bother me, Grandma , I'll sort you out later!" she struck back, hurling towards Angelus and dragging him to the ground with her.

"Where's Spike? Now you tell me!" she summoned him, punching his face repetitively, but that just made the brunette vampire laugh pleased.

"Yeah, Buff, now I do like you , so angry, so violent and all Grrrr!" he admitted.

"Oh no, Angel, you're wrong. You haven't seen me angry yet!" she warned him, but he switched their roles.

"Just let me repay you!" he said, punching her back, but she managed to break free and kicked his manly bits, using both of her feet and making him crouch in pain. He had an unpleasant sense of déjà vu, although that time Buffy had used just one foot the pain had been almost as bad!

Drusilla was about to go help her Sire, but Willow stopped her.

"Why do you want to disturb them? C'mon, have fun with us!" she told her.

"Oh, you will regret asking me!" she struck back, beckoning them to come and face her.

Willow was the first to try to kick her, but the vampiress easily sent her to the opposite side of the room. "So, it's just me and you now, blondie!" she murmured, approaching Tara slowly, who all of the sudden seemed unable to stop looking at her. "Look at me..." Drusilla exclaimed, starting to wave her middle and index fingers in front of her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, Tara couldn't pull away from her. "Be in my eyes..." she went on, waving her hand back and forward, slipping to her demonic visage as she got ready to bite.

But before she could add the 'Be in me' part, she felt a mysterious power push her from behind and smashing her against the wall. She got up, astonished when she found that the responsible was the redhead witch, whose eyes had turned from their cute dark green into black and deep.

"I don't want my sweetheart to look at other girls, you know, I'm very jealous!" she commented as her eyes turned green again.

"You... have power... I can feel it from here... and it fills my head..." the vampiress murmured, swinging and half-closing her eyes.

Tara and Willow looked at her puzzled, but they got ready to attack her again.

Meanwhile, Buffy and Angelus, who by then had recovered from the low blow, had lost the whole scene because they were too engrossed in their fight. They went on for at least half an hour, without any winner.

"You haven't answered my question yet: WHERE is my Spike?" Buffy growled, smashing Angelus against a wall, wrapping her hands around his neck to strangle him.

"Well, Buffy, someone would be happy to tell you... if only he wasn't already... dead!" the brunette vampire commented very quietly, pointing at the corpse that was still chained to the wall.

From that position she couldn't see who it was, so she got closer, growling enraged when she recognized him. In the meantime, Angelus had taken advantage of that to break free.

"Oh, bloody hell! Riley, sure, I knew that that bloody wanker soldier boy was planning some sodding thing when he left!" Buffy grumbled furiously.

"You know what, Buff? I'm beginning to think you are spending way too much time with my Boy!" Angelus stated, hearing the girl talking like that.

"Instead I think I'm spending too little time with him, and if only another person, demon or whatever dares to tell me that again, I..."

Feeling a familiar presence, Buffy stopped and Angelus, Drusilla and she ran to a dark corner.

She had had a right sensation, because a second after the door slammed open and Spike got in, still feeling very dizzy, leaning into Giles, as the Watcher closed the door immediately.

Dawn waited for them outside, because she knew she would be just a burden to them if she had got inside.

"He insisted so much, he forced us to come here after I told him what had happened..." Giles explained as from the bleached blonde vampire's lips came out just a word.

"Buffy..."

Drusilla looked at him dumbfounded, wondering due to what strange reason he could stay in daylight without burning; Angelus wondered the same thing, because right then he had totally forgotten the existence of the Gem of Amarra.

Instead, Buffy had already noticed the confirmation to her hypothesis at the finger of her beloved Sire, but what shocked her were the terrible conditions he was in, because that magic ring was supposed to protect him.

But she already knew what she had to do.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it.

Now I go update 'Crash ', too ;)


	38. part 32

Thank you so much, spbangel and justawritier, I'm so glad that you still like it

PART 32

"Tara, Willow, can you keep them busy for a while?" she asked the two witches, pointing at Angelus and Drusilla with her gaze, as they were still distracted by what they had previously seen.

"Sure, go to him, Buffy, he needs you now more than ever!" Tara smiled at her.

The two brunettes had recovered from the shock, so they hurled towards the two witches, but they knew very well how to welcome them. In fact, the two girls grumbled something in an ancient language and before they could realize what had happened, Angelus and Drusilla found themselves float in the air, blocked by an invisible barrier that prevented them from coming back to the floor.

Drusilla began giggling delighted and her Sire questioned her with a look.

"It makes me feel like a little star!"

"Do me a favour.. shut up!" he growled at her, exasperated.

"Hey, Angel, remember when I could only lift pencils? Well, it seems I made some progress since then!" Willow exclaimed with a cocky attitude.

"This can't last forever!" Angelus made her notice.

"You're right, but I hope it will last enough to allow Buffy to do what she wants to do!" the redhead answered.

Giles saw Buffy rush towards him as furious as he'd never seen her and for a moment he feared the worst, but the blonde seemed to figure what he was thinking before he said anything.

"Don't worry, Giles, I'm still myself with my soul and everything included!" she smiled at him, and then she turned to Spike who immediately pulled away from the Watcher to go to her, but he was still so weak that he couldn't walk. Lucky for him, Buffy took him into her arms before he fell.

"Pet... missed you..." he murmured laboriously.

"Shh, shh, everything is ok now!" she whispered sweetly at him, caressing his hair. "You need to gain your strength back now, come on, my love, feed from me!" she invited him, baring her neck and pushing his face there as softly as she could.

The vampire looked at her with sad eyes.

"Can't... vamp ...out... too ... weak!" he explained with difficulty.

"That's not a problem..." she reassured him.

"Look, Buffy, Dawn and I have already given him some blood bags..." Giles informed her.

"I know, but this is different..." she answered, picking up one of the thousands pieces of the orb from the floor, using it to cut her wrist with determination, bringing the wound to her beloved Sire's mouth. He started licking her blood away as a kitten that drinks the milk from a bowl, as Buffy held his head with the other hand. "This is Vampire's blood, this is his Childe's blood, his Mate's blood, but most of all this is Slayer's blood. In a word, there couldn't be a more powerful restorative for him..." she explained to her Watcher, happy when she felt Spike suck her blood with more conviction and eagerness, grabbing her wrist with a renewed force.

"Buffy, please, hurry up... We can't hold on for much longer ..." Tara warned her as their energy faded away due to the very powerful spell.

"Well, honey, I hope you took enough!" Buffy whispered to Spike, pulling her wrist away gently from his mouth, before she lost too much of her strength, too.

"Thanks, pet!" he murmured, getting up with a leap. "See? It seems it worked!"

She smiled sweetly at him. And then they both turned around abruptly when they heard Willow and Tara fell on the floor unconscious and consequently they saw Angelus and Drusilla fell too, ready to resume their fighting.

"I'll deal with Dru, you deal with Angelus!" Spike stated, ready to attack.

"But honey... you are still too weak... are you sure you can handle it?" Buffy asked concerned.

"There's not time to find out if I can!" he struck back, hurling towards his Sire before she could anticipate him. Buffy did the same thing with Angelus.

"Mummy taught you a lesson before, but you don't seem to have learned it!" Drusilla snapped, trying to kick him, but he dodged.

"C'mon, baby, you know that I don't like hurting you.." but she cut him off, punching his nose violently and that made him furious. "But I don't like you to hurt me either!" he snapped, kicking her stomach but not as powerfully as he meant, so she got up immediately.

"You don't like to hurt me! William, you've tried to kill me before and you let Miss Edith down a lot of times!" she accused him, resuming her attack.

"Uff, don't be such a fussy! I didn't at the end, see?" he struck back, punching her face.

Suddenly she stopped attacking him and her tone became very gentle.

"Spike, why don't you wanna come back to your family? We will welcome your precious Childe, too. So join us, both of you..." she invited him.

"No, thanks, Dru!" he responded and a second after he was behind her back as he tightened his arm around her neck, making her weaker and weaker, just like he had done when he had had to fight against her during his first truce with the Slayer. "Now I'm different. I've got another family, and I love them, they make me feel ... like a man. And I also have friends. But you can't understand this stuff, can you?" he explained as she whimpered and whined with the little energy she still had left. "Well, think about it, then!" he finished, placing her softly on the floor once he'd assured himself she had passed out.

He turned to the other side to see how Buffy was doing. She seemed to handle it very well, but Angelus wasn't going to give in. The brunette vampire managed to catch her off guard and with a vicious kick he smashed her against a wall. When Spike noticed that she didn't recover immediately from that blow, he looked for some kind of weapon that could help him. Giles and the blond vampire caught a glimpse of Riley's weapon at the same time, and since Giles was closer he took it and threw it towards Spike, without Angelus noticing what they were doing.

"Now, Buff, it's time for you to take a nap again!" he warned her, ready to hit her in the head again.

"No, buddy, it's time for you to take a bloody nap!" Spike growled, surprising him from behind his back and hitting him with a powerful shake of the weapon before the elder vampire could react. In fact, he fell on the floor unconscious, but Spike also fell to the floor, conscious but still very weak, his strength depleted due to the previous fight. Once she recovered, Buffy ran to him.

"Spike, honey, are you ok?" she wondered, putting his head on her lap.

"What can I say, pet? I'm not myself a hundred percent yet!" he smiled at her.

Tara opened her eyes as Willow did. They were a little confused over what had happened to them, but they were fine.

"You were wonderful, girls, you saved me, thank you so much!" Buffy smiled at them.

"And you saved me, too, 'cause I don't think that the ring appeared providentially from nowhere due on its own!" Spike commented, thanking them with a smile.

"Oh, please, Buffy, it's nothing compared to the tons of times that you've saved us!" Willow answered, coming closer to hug her friend. "And Spike, you should also say a big thank you to Dawnie, because the idea of the ring was hers. And guess who else you gotta thank? D-r-u. Yes, you heard it right, she came to us and helped us to find you..." Willow explained, amazing him and Buffy, too.

Giles approached Buffy, hugging her as a father hugs his daughter. In fact, Spike understood and didn't protest.

"What about them?" the man wondered, pointing at Angelus and Drusilla who were still unconscious. "If you need some stakes, I saw..."

"NO! I won't kill them!" Buffy cut him off with authority.

"No? Not even Drusilla!" he asked her astonished, and as answer he got a growl from a very enraged Spike.

Buffy calmed him down, caressing his face.

"Believe me, the Slayer in me would do it in a second, but now things are different: she is my Grand-Sire as Angel is my Grand-Grand-Sire ... they are a kind of family to me, or at least to my demon! So, I just can't kill them!" she justified. "Besides, Dru saved Spike, after all, so that is something for what I'll be eternally grateful to her! And it's not right that Angel has to pay for what Angelus did!" she added.

"So, are you planning to give him his soul back, right?" Willow figured as she was already thinking if she had all the necessaries to do the ritual.

"That's the plan!" Buffy nodded.

"Willow, it might take a while, because there are no orbs left at the shop..." Giles made her notice, but she cut him off.

"Wait! Angelus talked about repeating the spell if it went wrong the first time..." Willow mumbled, starting to open drawers and closets at random. "And if I have to go by that..." she went on, opening a closet where, among tons of terrifying tools that Angelus and Drusilla had probably used to torture Riley there was also what she was looking for. "Bingo!" she exulted, showing the orb of Thesulah with satisfaction.

"Willow, you're such a brilliant detective! You should work with Angel in his Agency... as soon he comes back, that is!" Buffy commented.

"Now, we'd better go back home! Please, Giles, bring your car as near as possible to the exit. And we will also need some blankets to cover them…" the blonde vampiress suggested, helping Spike to get up.

Giles obeyed, coming back with the blankets she had required.

"A good Watcher always thinks about his Slayer's necessities, even more after she became a vampiress. See? I knew I had done a good job when I darkened all the windows of my car, they would come in handy!" Giles smiled at her and she thanked him with her brightest smile, wrapping a blanket around herself and helping Tara and Willow wrap the two unconscious vampires.

After that, she came back to help Spike, while the two witches dragged the two brunettes and everyone left the flat.

TBC

I know, I know, maybe someone wished them dead, but sorry, I adore them too bloody much to make them become dust!

So, if you find this part unreal... well, I wonder what you'll think about the next one. Now, you gotta know you can expect anything to happen, something that the evil Joss would never show you... Start thinking about the most unusual stuff, because I don't know what my inspiration smoked to suggest me such a thing:-O

I hope you'll still like it anyway

Now I go update the end of 'From 2 to 3 to 4 ' , too ;)


	39. part 33

Spbangel, justawritier, thank you so very much, I'm glad you also didn't want Dru and Angelus to be dust ;)

Now you'll understand what I meant about the unexpected stuff.

Feel free to criticize it as much as you please, 'cause you know, I'm the first to judge it totally bizarre! ;)

PART 33

It was afternoon already and while they waited for Angelus and Drusilla to wake up, Giles, Willow and Tara had already taken care of all they needed for the ritual.

As it's easy to imagine, the two vampires were prudently chained, and due to the fact that when Giles had asked Buffy to find some chains she had rushed into her bedroom, everyone was really puzzled, except for Spike, of course!

During the day, Buffy had lovingly taken care of Spike, helping him bathe, curing his most serious wounds and changing his bloodstained and ripped clothes into some clean ones..

After that she had let him rest for a while, taking advantage of that to talk with the two witches.

"Will, are you sure that you and Tara can do it?" Buffy asked, knowing that they had already spent lots of energy with their previous spells.

"Buffy, we've performed a resurrection before, so this is a doodle for us!" Willow answered, but Tara looked at her thoughtfully. "And you know what? I think we can do more, we'll eliminate the happiness clause part in the text, so Angel's soul will be permanent!" Willow added and Tara nodded with a smile.

Buffy was glad that he would finally be free to have someone beside him without any dire consequences.

After that, the blonde vampiress sat on the sofa with Spike, who had finally woke up after resting for a few hours and at the moment she was busy trying to make him drink a cup of blood that she had heated up for him.

Dawn seemed unable to stop hugging them since they had gotten inside Giles' car. In fact, she was sitting on the same sofa than the two blondes because she felt the need to be close to them.

All of the sudden everyone's attention fell on the two brunette vampires who began to stir as they started to gain consciousness.

They took a look around a little bit confused and then they looked at the others with hatred.

"Why are we here? What are you gonna do to us?" Angelus snapped, wriggling uselessly.

"Shut up, I make the questions here. Angelus, you must tell me, how many people did you kill this time?" Buffy asked him, wishing that there hadn't been that many casualties.

"Well, you know I didn't have the time to do things properly, but the first night we arrived to Sunnydale, Dru and I went to the park and fed on some homeless guys. You were right, Boy, she does like them... maybe 'cause feeding is not the only thing we did in the Park that night..." Angelus commented sneering as he turned towards Spike, but quickly looking back seductively at Drusilla, who returned his look with the same ardour.

Just a few years before, Spike would have hurled towards Angelus for that look alone, starting a furious fight to make him understand that he had to stay far away from his Drusilla, but right now he confined himself just to say a 'I told you so', shrugging as he kept on drinking his blood.

"Fine. No one else then. It's not that bad..." Buffy stated.

"Well, yeah... and the soldier, too. My baby and I had a lots of fun with him..." Angelus smiled proudly at Drusilla.

"Just as I said: no one else!" Buffy repeated, cold and impassable. No one dared to say anything.

"You know what? I've gotta thank you for that, you kept my soul clean and pure by doing that, otherwise I would have spoiled it with a very cruel killing, because I would have broken both of his arms and legs, ripped his heart off his chest with my bare hands and make him gulp it down, and then I would have slit his throat and bathed in his blood... and not necessarily in that order!" the blonde commented.

Everyone looked at her astonished, some stunned and scared and some stunned and amused.

"Stop staring at me like that! I still have my soul, it's both of my demon and the Slayer talking, and the real Buffy, too: NO ONE would EVER touch my Spike!" she growled, but her Sire calmed her down immediately.

"Buffy, how can you be sure that he's not lying?" Willow wondered in concern, pointing at the brunette vampire.

"Hey, Red, it's Angelus we are talking about, he loves bragging about every victim he kills. Lucky for us he doesn't organize a bloody parade every time he does that! So, believe me, he would never hide a killing, no matter if his un-life depended on it!" the bleached blond explained.

"Right, Boy, so now that you know, what? Have you already decided how you're going to kill me?" Angelus asked, trying to break free for the umpteenth time.

Without waiting for Spike to answer, Willow showed Angelus the orb of Thesulah.

"Guess again!" the redhead sneered as Tara prepared all the ingredients for the ritual.

"No, not again, you can't!" the vampire growled.

"Oh, yes, I can and I will and this time it will be a happiness clause free spell!" Willow assured him, putting the orb on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Dru, you gotta say goodbye to your daddy..." Spike commented, as the brunette vampiress began whimpering.

Tara started reading the chant and Willow translated it, until an ancient spirit took her over, but this time she managed to control herself so well that she still could change the ritual a bit. At the end she passed out, but Tara held her immediately so she didn't fall down to the floor.

Everyone saw the orb rise on the air and shine, transferring its light into Angelus' eyes, so he turned into Angel again. The vampire took a confused look around as he tried to remember all that had happened, while Giles and Dawn unchained him.

Buffy and Spike, who had partially regained his strength back, took care of Drusilla, setting her free under her astonished look.

"I just wanted you to watch to make you understand that you can't have your family back, Dru, now everything is different..." Buffy explained to her with an oddly sweet and gentle tone, as Spike and she dragged her towards the exit. "Now the sun is down, so you can leave... and never come back!" she went on, but the other vampiress wriggled and managed to break free.

Spike and Buffy feared that she would attack someone, but they calmed down when they saw her simply wrap her arms around Angel's neck pleading with him:

"No, please, Daddy, don't let me go, I don't wanna be all alone... not again!"

He pulled away gently, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Dru, I can't, not anymore, you know..." he tried to make her understand.

"I know, I know... and I finally understand what my vision meant, what Miss Edith wants: all of us on the same side, it means that I've got to choose your side now..." she declared. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded, without understanding what she was going to do. "Please, please, keep me with you. I can be good if you ask me, I'll try my best, please, don't leave me, everyone else does..." she whined.

No one could understand her better than Angel. He remembered when, after his curse, he didn't want to accept his soul and he had looked for Darla, finding her and asking his Sire to take him with her, Drusilla and Spike again, swearing that he could still resume killing with them.

And now, with the same desperation, his Childe was begging him to take her back with him, promising to him the exact contrary.

He couldn't leave her.

In fact, he looked at Spike and Buffy to get their consent, and Buffy gave the same look to Willow and the others.

"Well, if you want, I can give her back her soul and..."

"NO!" Angel and Spike roared at the same time, cutting the redhead off.

"Thank you, Willow..." Angel answered with a gentler tone. "But it's so painful. Believe me, I know... and all the sense of guilt..."

"Would drive her insane!" Spike concluded, but everyone threw daggers at him with their eyes, especially Drusilla. "Ok, ok, bad choice of words... Well, you know what I meant!" the bleached blonde justified.

"Anyway, I'm sure she can't give up killing on her own, she has the willpower of a four year old baby! She needs something to prevent her from killing..." Buffy commented and everyone nodded.

"Just like my chip!" Spike suggested.

"Yeah, you're right, honey; but it's too late, Riley (she growled the name) is dead, I don't know how to contact the Initiative... and honestly I don't want to... after all I'm pretty sure that they would never do this as a favour to us..." Buffy explained.

"Wait! I could put a chip into Dru's head with some magic... too bad that we haven't another chip like that and I don't even know where we could find one..."

"Take Spike's!" Buffy suggested as serious as ever.

"What!" everyone struck back dumbfounded, first of all Spike.

TBC

So, did you expect that? ;)

I hope you'll still like it , now I go update 'Crash ' , too ;)


	40. part 34

Spbangel, justawritier, Simply Lily (lol, take all the time you need, dear) , THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH !

PART 34

"You heard it right.." she confirmed.

"But… Buffy, without the chip, Spike will be free to kill humans again!" Willow protested and Giles nodded.

"No. He will be free to defend himself from humans again!" she clarified. "Just look at what Riley did to him. That must NEVER happen again, got me?" Buffy growled and her eyes flashed yellow. "He showed you more than once that he's on our side now, chip or no chip. Just think about a few hours ago: he could have let Angelus knock me out and then allow him and Dru to kill you all, but he didn't, that has to mean something to you!" she made them notice with a calmer tone.

"Buffy? Are you sure you wanna set me free?" Spike asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I am. Due to a simple reason: I believe in you, my love!" she smiled, caressing his face. "I know you won't kill humans anymore."

"Honestly, I don't even remember what human blood tastes like, maybe I should refresh my memory.." he joked, but she scolded him.

"Spike! I'm serious!"

"Pet, you know that I've changed and if you set me free I'll finally show you that it's not due to the sodding chip!" he affirmed in a very serious tone.

"Fine. So, Dru, do you agree?" Buffy asked and the brunette vampiress looked for the answer in her Sire's eyes, and they assured her that she was doing the right thing.

"I do!" she confirmed.

"What about you?" the blonde vampiress asked to the others.

"Well, I think that I will be the first Watcher recording something like this in his Diary!" Giles grumbled, cleaning his glasses, and Buffy thanked him with a sweet smile.

"I was the first one who trusted him, so I'll surely won't stop trusting him now!" Dawn stated.

"I know, Nibblet, I still remember the first days when you'd come to my crypt, designating it as your personal After-School activity and me as your personal story teller!" he smiled at her.

"I agree, too; so, we can start whenever you want. I need Spike and Dru to be close, temple against temple, and..." Willow started explaining.

"Wait!"

Buffy couldn't believe that Tara was the one that was disagreeing.

"But... you have always been the most tolerant, the most..." the blonde vampiress commented, looking at her disappointed, but Tara smiled at her, shaking her head.

"You didn't understand, I wasn't going to oppose.." she justified. "I just wanted to tell you that I can make the chip liquid for a while, you know, to make the crossing less painful!" she explained shyly.

"Oh, Tara, please, forgive me, I shouldn't have never doubted you. I'm so sorry!" Buffy apologized, running to hug her.

"It's ok, Buffy, don't worry!" she reassured her.

"Anyway, can you really do it?" Buffy asked her hopefully.

"Sure!" the other blonde smiled.

Spike and Drusilla sat on the sofa, holding their hands, temple against temple, as Tara pronounced the chant to turn the chip into liquid temporary. Spike warned her when the spell was done.

So, the two witches lighted two candles that symbolized the two vampires, as the others watched the whole scene develop very curiously but silently.

"That who hurts will still be in pain/ From now on, chip, change brain!" they said in unison, switching the two candles that turned off immediately after.

In that moment everyone saw a fluid passing from Spike's head to Drusilla's. Then Tara cast another spell to turn the chip from liquid to solid again.

"Done!" the blonde witch exclaimed, satisfied. "Now, we've just gotta test if it really works on her, and I guess I'll do it. After all, Spike proved to me that I wasn't a demon punching me, so..." she went on, getting closer to Drusilla, but Willow stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"No, I'll do it. After all, Spike found out about his chip for the first time when he tried to bite me at the campus.." Willow explained, taking a step closer, but her girlfriend stopped her

As the two witches argued about that and the others were busy watching them, Dawn came closer to Drusilla.

"C'mon, hurt me, bite me, gouge my eyes!" she incited her.

"Dawn, no!" Buffy warned her, but what's done is done.

"Oh, your eyes shine as two little stars, I wanna take them!" the vampiress commented, raising her hand on her as a claw.

Dawn closed her eyes, cursing herself for her brave but irresponsible idea, but before Drusilla could touch her, the chip realized her evil intentions and turned on, making the vampiress roll on the floor in pain, clutching her hand and whimpering hysterically.

"Ok, we tested it, the chip works!" Dawn stated proudly as Angel rushed towards Drusilla to help her get up.

"Can't hurt, can't hunt, can't kill!" she exclaimed, moving as if she was a robot.

"C'mon, Dru, you'll get used to it!" Angel comforted her with a hug.

"Oh, Angel, all in my head, I can see it... little bit of plastic spider webbing out nasty blue shock!" she went on, massaging her temples.

Buffy came closer to Spike who still couldn't believe that the annoying chip wasn't in his head anymore.

"What about you, honey?" she asked him, sitting next to him.

"Uh?" he tilted his head, looking at her confused.

"Don't you want to verify if you are really free?" she suggested to him.

He got up, examining all the others.

"I'm a gentleman, so I won't choose any of you, Ladies!" he stated, turning to Willow, Tara and Dawn who thanked their lucky stars. "About you, Rupert.." he went on, standing in front of the Watcher who got ready for it, taking off his glasses and hoping his punch wouldn't hurt too much. "I have a score to settle with you, you made me lose an episode of 'Passions' once, and that's something I simply can't forget..." the vampire commented, raising his hand as a fist. "But I prefer to wait and check it with our dear Harris, he made me wear one of his stupid, pathetic, sodding Hawaiian shirts, and that makes him the winner of the 'Piss-off-Spike' competition without a doubt!" he concluded and Giles sighed relieved, putting his glasses on again.

"Will, can I talk with you?" Tara exclaimed, beckoning her girlfriend to follow her outside.

"Wassup, honey?"

"It's about magic. Dru is right, I know that you have much more power than me.." the blonde trailed.

"What? Are you envious?" the redhead joked.

"Willow, please, this is not the point, and it's not a joke, I'm afraid that you're using magic way too much.. and I'm worried.." Tara explained.

"But, honey, it was necessary, you know.." the other protested.

"Yeah, in fact I'm not blaming you for that.. but promise me that you'll use magic less frequently!"

"I promise that I'll use it only if I really need it!" the redhead assured her.

"Well, try to need it as less as you can, then!" the other begged her.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you know that I would never do something that would upset you!" the other struck back, caressing her face.

Tara smiled, more serene.

They weren't the only one who had a private discussion.

"Angel, I'd like to exchange two words with you.." Buffy said, but Spike held her tight, with a low growl. "Trust me, my love, I just need to talk with him.. be right back!" she assured him with a kiss.

Angel followed her outside under Drusilla's disappointed look, as the two witches came back.

"Buffy, please, forgive me for what I did and what I was going to do!"

"Don't even say that, after all, nothing really bad happened!" she reassured him.

"Anyway, from now on everything will change, I wanna make things right.. or at least I wanna try. I'll take Dru with me, and I'll be close to her to help her be a better person.." he assured her, but she put him in deep trouble with a very simple question.

"Do you love her?"

"You know, in his wicked way.. Angelus did.." he answered, but she didn't seem to be satisfied.

"I'm not talking about Angelus but you, Angel. You know that there's nothing between us anymore, so feel free to tell me everything!" she exhorted him.

"Well, I can say that I care about her, a lot. She means so very much to me, I feel protective towards her, but I can't answer to your question yet.." he explained. "On the other hand, I finally realized that Spike and you really love each other, it's not just a matter of possession and Sire/Childe bond as I thought it was at the beginning. Buffy, I'm so sorry for what I said. After all, Spike is not that bad for you, now I know that you are in good hands!" he smiled at her.

"Believe me, I am. And I wish you and Dru to be happy together, now that you can!" she smiled at him, hugging him.

Not to make their mates too nervous, they decided to come back inside.

"Well, it's almost night, I guess we can leave now, what do you say, Princess?" Angel exclaimed and Drusilla smiled excitedly after hearing him call her like that.

"Alright, we can leave!" she agreed, heading towards the door with him.

"Wait, I wanna come with you, too!" Dawn stopped them, making everyone curious.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, c'mon, the end is near ..

Now I go update also 'crash' and 'Before' ;)


	41. part 35

Spbangel, justawritier (you'll find about Dawn very soon, nothing bad anyway!) , THANK YOUUUU ! I'm so happy you like it, and I hope you'll keep reading its crazy sequel, too, when this FF is over !

sorry , I wanted to update yesterday, but I had trouble with the server :(

But now, a bit of sweet spuffyness (spbangel, did you have any doubt about the spuffy stuff? Eh eh ;) ).. and some (maybe) unexpected stuff! ;)

PART 35

"What's up, Nibblet? Are you already sick of staying here with us?" Spike asked her, a little bit confused.

"No, it's not that, don't worry... and I'm not asking to leave forever, just for a couple of weeks..." Dawn explained.

" Why?" Buffy wondered even more puzzled than before.

"Well, remember my double-cross to eliminate Justin? You told me I could be an actress..." Dawn trailed.

"Well, you know, it's just something I said in the heat of the moment..." her sister tried to justify.

"Anyway, I've thought about it, a lot... and I decided that I want to try..."

"So? That doesn't explain why you wanna go with him, Angel is not an actor!" Spike made her notice, as he understood less and less.

"Well, there are some missions where I have to pretend to be someone else, where I have to double-cross.. and stuff like that, and I do it pretty well!" the brunette vampire defended himself.

"I got it! It's not about you, Angel, it's Cordy. Spike, you don't know about it, but she wants to become a famous actress, so. Two and two makes four, right, Dawnie?" Buffy figured out.

"You guessed right, I need to talk with Cordy, she is the only one who can help me into some studios.." Dawn explained. "So?" she asked her sister with puppy eyes.

"Uhmm... well, what about school? If you stay away for two weeks..." the blonde said, but Dawn cut her off.

"I already faced all the tests I had to face and I did well on them, so I'll have good marks. I'll just miss a few lessons, but I can ask Alyson to give me her notes, and trust me, she is the most brilliant student of the whole school! So, can I go now? Please, please, please, please!" Dawn went on, begging Spike now, because she knew that he was the easier one to persuade.

"Well, Nibblet, I have nothing to say against it. If Angel agrees..." the bleached blond said and instantly Dawn aimed her puppy eyes towards Angel.

"It's okay for me, no problem!" he assured her, as Drusilla tugged his arm, pushing him towards the exit, eager to go away.

"Alright! You're wonderful, guys!" Dawn exulted, running upstairs to her room and coming back a few seconds after with her suitcases.

"Dawn, how long have you been planning this?" Buffy questioned her, astonished.

"Well, while you took care of Spike, I took care of my baggage..." her sister smiled, getting closer to her to say bye. "Don't worry, I'll be good and quiet, I won't play the Slayer there..." she assured her, hugging her.

"I hope so. You know, L.A. is Angel's town, there'll be hell to pay if you dare steal the limelight from Mr. I-am-the-absolute-protagonist!" Spike commented, hugging her.

"Hey, I'm not a protagonist, I work in a team. You know, Cordy, Wes and Gunn help me a lot, and Lorne does his part, too... and Harm, well... she tries!" Angel defended himself once again. "Now, we better go or we'll lost the train!" he changed subjects.

Dawn said bye to everyone and left with the two brunette vampires and shortly after Giles and the two witches went back home, too.

That night, Buffy and Spike were in their room, comfortably lying in their bed, after all the troubles of the day, but mostly of the previous ones.

Buffy seemed to be thoughtful.

"Wassup, sunshine?" he wondered, peppering her neck with small kisses that made her purr.

"Just think about it. Willow and Tara arrive late, the orb is completely black, so I'm totally soulless, what happens?" she wondered, tilting her head to give him more access.

"Well, I arrive there, I find out that you've lost your soul.." he trailed.

"And?" Buffy questioned him, fearing his answer.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm sure of one thing: I wouldn't have left you, my love, you know, I go wherever you go.."

"So, would you have still loved me ?"

"Of course I would, did you have any doubts about it?" he asked her, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, you're the one who once told me that you couldn't have ever loved my soulless version.." she made him notice.

"Pet, it was something that I said in the heat of the moment, there's no way I couldn't love you, soul or no soul, but maybe I am just afraid.."

"Afraid of what?"

"That you wouldn't love me back anymore if you lost your soul. Sometimes, the people you love the most lose their souls and turn against you.. believe me, I know.." he explained, thinking about what had happened in his past and grieving.

"Believe me, it's not my case. I know that I would love you even without my soul, when Dru and Angelus cast that spell on me I could feel my soul slip away bit by bit.. but my love for you was still there, I swear !" she assured him, kissing him. "Anyway, I'm happy for keeping it. I never want to hurt the people I love..." she commented. "Even if I was a little curious... I wonder how it would be..." she couldn't help admitting, and that made him smile.

"Me, back to my old times, and you, soulless? Uhmm... I guess that this town would be ours in a heartbeat!" he laughed.

"Just this town?" she pretended to pout, acting insulted.

"You're right, luv, at least the whole bloody continent!" he corrected himself and she seemed to be more satisfied. "Now, we just gotta leave those days behind our backs!" Spike suggested, caressing her hair.

"Hey, by the way, you said that you were going to make me forget my ugly night.." Buffy reminded him.

"Excuse me, weren't you the one with short a memory span?" he observed.

"Well, it depends by what I want to remember!" she struck back, getting 'threateningly' closer to him.

"So, won't you have some mercy for this pour bad wounded little vampy?" he wondered, acting defencelessly.

"Mm... sexy wounds!" she answered, licking his still half-burned face first, and then she opened his shirt, tracing his chest with her tongue, licking his still evident cuts and burns. She managed to get rid of his shirt and jumped on him, but she immediately stopped, hearing her Mate whine.

"Ouch! No, ouch, pet, ouch, pet, can't ... yet!" Spike exclaimed, parting gently from her. "Still too weak... I'm afraid that we'll have to wait for... that!" he explained, clearly upset.

She nodded, a little bit disappointed, rolling on her side again and getting ready to sleep, due to the incoming sunrise.

All of the sudden, she heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny now?" she asked, without even opening her eyes.

"You. Because you're such a gullible girl!" he answered, jumping on her as fast as a flash.

"You... dirty cheater!" she pretended to scold him, as he pulled off from her the at least two size bigger black T-shirt she always wore to sleep. "The only way to prevent you from ripping out some of my clothes is to wear yours!" she smiled, pulling him to her for an endless kiss. "I'm glad to find out that you are up for this, honey! And if you aren't, feel free to drink from me as much as you please..." she explained, shifting into her game face and bringing her wrist to her mouth, but before she could bite down, he stopped her and she slipped back into her human features, questioning him with her eyes.

"There's no need, luv..." he informed her, amazing his Mate when she saw him slip into his own demonic visage. "I guess I can do it on my own..." he whispered in her ear, bending over her neck and sinking his elongated canines into her skin.

"Oh, there's my pretty vampy, I miss you sooo much!" she exulted between moans and purring, but she preferred not to bite him back, because she didn't want him to get weak.

When he was done, she pulled him to her, kissing him without even waiting for him to come back to his human face.

"So, love, how does it feel to have a 24/7 open drinks machine that doesn't even need a coin at your disposal?" she whispered, as she undid his pants and he pulled down her panties.

"Actually, I'm planning to insert something in this machine... but it's not precisely a coin!" he chuckled, thrusting slowly inside her.

"Spike, you... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!" she moaned, as they both reached the highest pleasure.

"Well, you've recovered fast!" she commented deeply satisfied, as he took a packet of cigarettes and his lighter out from his duster.

"You know, at least this time I wasn't stuck in a bloody wheelchair!" he made her notice with a bitter tone, holding his cigarette between his lips as he lighted it.

"Uff, enough with that story! When will you quit holding that back against me?" she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Uhmm... maybe in a two... or three hundred years!" he smiled, taking a drag.

------------------------------------------------------

THE DAY AFTER (EVENING)

LOS ANGELES

"I know, Willow and Buffy explained everything to me over the phone. Anyway, should we trust them?" Cordelia exclaimed, exchanging a look with Gunn, Wesley and Harmony when they saw Angel come back with Drusilla stuck to him and Dawn that followed them.

"I vouch for them both, no danger, so now trust them!" she assured them and the others seemed to be convinced.

"So, you are Drusilla..." Gunn trailed, getting closer to her with a seducing smile, but Angel pulled her closer to him even more.

"Gunn, why don't you show Dawn her room?" the vampire asked him, but it wasn't just a simple request, it was an order!

"Ok, I got you: hands off!" he struck back, turning to Dawn, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Hi, I remember you; you were Buffy's Watcher for a while..." the teenager said to Wesley as she cursed herself because, back on those days, she was only twelve tears old, so she hadn't care about him very much. "Sure, maybe you don't even remember me, because... after all ... they are fake memories, you know, being the key and everything..." she rambled smiling, until she almost passed out when Wesley smiled back to her.

"Of course I remember you, even if they are fake memories, it's impossible to forget such a nice and spicy little girl as you were, Dawn, and I also remember every yawn of yours when you were forced to stay at some of our reunions with Buffy and the others..." he explained and she cursed herself twice for not being more careful. "Well, I hope you'll have a good time here with us..." he smiled at her, lowering his glasses.

"I'll surely do!" she tweeted charmed.

"Dawn, I'm so happy that you want to be an actress. First, I'll take you to the studios where I filmed a spot a few months ago..." Cordelia exulted hugging her.

Harmony had got closer to Drusilla, but with a not so friendly attitude.

"Hey, Angel, this is not right, I was the exclusive vampire secretary here!" she complained, snorting.

"Well, from now on you'll be two and, Cordy, maybe she'll help you with the visions!" he informed her, as the brunette vampiress was still speechless, due to her confusion.

"Maybe, but remember, I'm the one who started everything with you, so I 'm still the one who gets paid the most!" Cordelia clarified. "Well, Dark girl, now that I know that you can't hurt me anymore, I think we'll get along very well!" she smiled at her.

The vampiress looked at her so deeply that Cordelia was afraid.

"You see things... just like me!" she exclaimed, smiling at her.

"Well, my visions are way more painful, it's not about talking with the stars or whispering to the wind... but they are as confusing as yours!" the other brunette smiled again, as Dawn remembered something that she had to find out.

"Hey, Dru, I'd like to know a certain thing…"

TBC

So, are you ready for the epilogue?

I'm just planning to make you laugh, so get ready to laugh! ;)

Now I go update 'Crash', too ;)


	42. epilogue 2

Spbangel, justawritier (you'll find about Dawn very soon, nothing bad anyway!) , THANK YOUUUU !

Here we go, this is the end, and since I've already crossed the limit of the surreal... why don't I add to it? Well, I've warned you... ;)

EPILOGUE

ONE WEEK LATER

Spike and Buffy were cuddled on the sofa, watching TV, when they heard the phone ring. Buffy answered, unhooking the receiver at the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Buffy, it's me, Dawn. Sorry, I know it's too early for you, after all it's just 2:00 p.m.…" her sister apologized.

"Don't worry, Dawnie, we were already awake. Patrol's been awfully slow lately; we haven't found that many vamps and demons to slay. You know, now that I think about it, maybe they followed you to L.A.!" she teased, and realizing who it was, Spike got closer to the receiver to participate in the conversation.

"So, what's up? How is the life of an actress?" Buffy wondered.

"It's cool, but... too stressful, I saw what Cordy has to bear every time... and I don't know if I really want that!" Dawn admitted. "You should ask me about Dru, instead!" the teenager suggested.

"Fine. What about Dru? Is there any trouble with her chip?" Buffy wondered.

"You wouldn't believe me, not even if you saw her, after spending a couple of days with Cordy and Harm, they have totally brainwashed her; you wouldn't recognize her anymore. She doesn't wear long dresses anymore; for example, right now she is wearing a denim miniskirt with a bright tank top, and guess what? They convinced her to change her hair, too, so now she has purple streaks in her hair, and believe me, she looks very pretty!" she informed then and the two blondes tried to imagine her, smiling at the thought.

"Fashion and style aside, how does she feel there?"

"Oh, I'd say she's feeling right at home, maybe she has to learn how to answer to the phone a bit better, because people don't like hearing her say something like 'The wind whispered to me that Daddy will make things right for you very soon!' or sing-song something. But she already had a couple of visions and helped a lot, with Cordy's, too, they are a team. And about the chip, she's learning how to un-live with it, but if only you could see when Angel tries to make her drink pig blood... she is like a baby who refuses her milk, so much so that they had to make a deal..." Dawn explained, making the two blondes very curious.

"A deal?" they repeated at the same time.

"Yes, it's nothing bad, don't worry. Simply, if she drinks without making a fuss out of it, he buys some accessory for Miss Edith and by now, that doll has so much stuff that, compared to her, Barbie is a poor homeless!" Dawn confessed to them, making them laugh a lot.

"Still with Miss Edith? I thought that she had left her in his flat..." Buffy pointed out.

"That's right, she had, but she began whining so damn much that Angel had to come back to get her her doll..." the girl told them and that amused them. "Besides, she said that when she is a very good girl, Angel allows her to drink his blood, just sometimes, otherwise she would make him too weak. Oh, you should see how tender Angel is with her, how much he cares. They share his bedroom together and she told me that... well, let's just say that she could challenge Anya by her lack of discretion!" Dawn commented, chuckling maliciously.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Speaking of Angel, he told me to tell you that the answer to the question you made him and that by the way I don't know what was it that you asked him, but anyway the answer is 'Yes'!" Dawn added and Buffy smiled at the news, making Spike curious, but he didn't ask any questions about it.

"Fine. Anyway, am I wrong... or are Dru and you becoming best friends?" Buffy made fun of her.

"Well, she is not dangerous anymore after all. I mean, what could she do? Talk to me to death? Besides, she is so fun, much more than Janice, and she always has so many stories to tell me. By the way, tell Giles that Dru told me everything , so when I'm back, I'm gonna make fun of him for ages!" Dawn exclaimed and Buffy didn't understand what she was talking about, but Spike did, and seeing him laugh confused the blonde vampiress even more. "Now, get away from Spike's side, because I need to talk with you, from woman to ... younger woman!" the teenager announced, so Buffy made Spike go away and he came back to the sofa, resuming watching the TV.

"Do you think that Wesley is already engaged with someone?" the younger Summers asked the elder one.

"What? Dawn! Don't even think about it! He's way too old for you!" the blonde scolded her.

"I dated a two hundred year old wizard and you didn't complain!" she struck back.

"Just because he looked sixteen years old!" Buffy made her notice.

"Sooner or later I'll be eighteen years old and I'll do whatever I want, because, unlike you, I'm gonna age!" the other warned her and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, guess what? He told me he's gonna drive me back home, because he said that a young pretty girl as me shouldn't travel all alone..." she exulted happily and that made Buffy worry, but she heard the beep signalling she had another call, so she decided to leave it there.

"Dawnie, I have another call, sorry, gotta go... and please, behave with Wes!" she warned her, but Dawn had already hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Buffy, it's Will. I just hope I could warn you before it was too late..."

"What happened?" she wondered very concerned.

"Giles called us a while ago and he told us that Xander and Anya came back!"

"Well, it's wonderful!" Buffy exulted.

"Wait, it's not just that. They have a bag plenty of photos and slides from their honeymoon and they forced Giles to watch them all morning long. Plus, Anya commented every single frame with all the details she could give..."

"Oh, my God, that's terrible!"

"Yes, but he warned us in time, so we ran away as fast as we could, so be careful, because they're coming to your house now, bye!" Willow warned her friend, hanging up.

"Honey, it's an emergency, something scary is gonna happen!" Buffy let her Mate know, very uptight.

"What? Is the Nibblet dating another vampire?"

"No, but she is making me worry as well..." she commented, concerned.

"It's not that B.B.B lost his bloody soul again, is it?" he asked.

"It's worse, my love, much, much worse..." she warned him, but before she could explain better, Anya slammed the door open suddenly, due to the fact that they had forgotten to lock it, rushing inside without even closing it... and the two vampires jumped quickly into a dark corner.

"Hello, people, I'm back and I've lots of stuff to show you!" Anya exclaimed, wearing a neckline made of flower, with a very excited attitude.

"Are you nuts? You were about to burn us!" Spike snapped, staying in the shadows with Buffy.

"Now? On this cloudy day without a single ray of sun? I don't think so!" she justified.

"Cloudy?" the two blondes repeated in unison, and before she could answer they were already on the street.

"Faster, luv, faster!" Spike incited his Childe as they ran away as far as possible.

"Just like with Tara and Willow..." Xander commented as he waited for his wife outside.

"Yeah. At least, they didn't resort to magic!" she added pouting, looking for some comfort in her husband's arms.

"You know, before running, Spike told me to get ready, because he has a surprise for me..." he informed her, a little bit worried, as he caressed her hair.

She raised her gaze proudly, punching her hand with the other one.

"I don't know, honey, but I know one thing for sure: we know where all of them live or un-live... and sooner or later they're gonna come back!"

--

THE END

(TBC)

Yes, you won't even have the time to miss this story, because the sequel ( 'If you are me.. I am you!') is already on its way … I'm about to post the first part just today, in a while! ;)

I'll also update 'crash ' ;)

About this one, I had a lots of fun writing it, so thank you so much for reading


End file.
